Foreign
by KB0408
Summary: Fornell and the FBI have been on a search for a serial killer targeting foreign women for six months. When they catch a break, they join with NCIS and use Ziva as bait in an undercover Op where she works with a partner... but it not Tony. Sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: OK! so this is my second fic and for those who have read my other one there is going to be alot of unexpected twists along the way... the way I like it :P I would like to thank my friend Allison (ForeignMusicLyrics) for helping me plan this fic and also according to her I chose the title "Foreign" after her name haha... 143 Alli!**

**Anyway I really do hope you like it , first chapters are always a bit slow because you have to set up the story and explain things so please give it a go! :) **

**Disclamer: I do not own NCIS or the characters, made up the character Ryan for the purpose of this fic.**

Tony walks out of the elevator onto his floor spinning on his heel as he walked backwards, then spinning around again to see the amused face of Ziva as he listened to his IPod. He hasn't used his IPod Abby had given him for a while now but had found it last night when going through some draws and has been listening to it all morning. He gave one of his cheesy, yet weirdly charming smiles to Ziva as she tried to hold back laughter by how amazingly bizarre he looked dancing in the office and by the number of faces that had drawn attention to him. He walked behind his desk dropping his backpack on the ground and taking his gun, keys, badge and wallet out dumping them on the desk, sliding open the top draw and in one swift motion pushing the whole lot inside before slamming it shut and falling back into his chair making it spin around.

"Somebody is in a good mood." She said walking across the bull pen and standing in front of his desk with a curious smile.

"What?"

"I said somebody is in a good mood!"

"What? Can't hear you!" He could see she was getting frustrated which only made him want to stir her up more.

"Well maybe if you take out your headphones!"

"What? Still can't hear you!" She reached across his desk and yanked the earpieces out looking quite agitated and he looked up with a 'Wudda do that for?' look on his face. "I said you are in a good mood this morning, yes?"

"I know I heard you the first time." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and walked back to sit behind her desk forcing herself not to go over and wipe the stupid smirk off his face. "It's the music, found the IPod Abs gave me last night, I now understand why people think music is therapeutic. It has really put me in a good mood; maybe you should try it, it seems you need to lighten up a little." He again had the stupid smirk on his face as he was enjoying teasing her; it was so fun because she reacted so easily. She sat across the desk and mouthed what he said mocking him before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"I don't know how you two even function." McGee put in at the end and Tony had not even noticed that he had been sitting there the whole time; he normally didn't notice anyone in the room when Ziva was around. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Well morning there McGoo, didn't even notice you were there. So how are you this morning, do you also need some music therapy to lighten your mood like Miss grumpy pants over here?" He felt a pen hit him in the side of the head as he yelped rubbing the spot of impact.

"Now I am in a good mood." She was now the one to have a playful smile across her face as Tony frowned back at her.

"Uncalled for"

"Maybe DiNozzo, but you sure deserved it." Gibbs paced across the bull pen to his desk, bringing the aroma of coffee through the office, as Ziva's smile grew obviously agreeing with Gibbs.

"Morning Boss, got a case?"

"Nope, just a lot of paperwork DiNozzo, so get to it." Tony frowned as he saw the stack in front of him, hopefully they would get a case soon or it would be a long day ahead.

**}() ~~~ (){**

Special Agent Fornell stood in the elevator of the NCIS building with a younger agent also from the FBI. He didn't really like him that much but he had been temporarily assigned to his team by the director and he couldn't argue. The man was very cocky and seemed to think of himself a superior to everyone around him, he obviously believed that he should not have to take orders from him as he continued to question his motives.

"So why are we here again?" Fornell sighed as he forced a response.

"We are here to get help on an upcoming operation"

"How can they help?"

"There is an agent here I want to get involved undercover, agent David is perfectly suited for what we need."

"I'm sure I can handle it, do we really need this… Agent David?"

"No, not by yourself you can't, think of agent David as a… secret weapon." With that a very agitated Fornell stepped out of the lift with the other agent close on his six.

He didn't understand why he couldn't handle the OP himself, he classed himself as one of the best agents out there and he couldn't possibly think what was so special about this, David person. As he followed the senior agent in front he spotted an exotic, beautiful women standing in the middle of the floor. She was not the kind of girl he would normal go for, but she seemed special, and absolutely stunning. He didn't know when but he would get his chance to talk to her and later on have a drink, _I mean how could she say no to me. _The younger agent was surprised when Fornell walked right up to her and stood back letting him also have a view of who he was talking to.

"Agent David" The beautiful women span around with a smile on her face as she purred with a heavy accent her greeting, extending a hand.

"Hello Fornell" Her eyes roamed the other agent from head to toe and back up again as a small smile played her lips. "And who is this?" The younger agent was in shock, _how could she be a secret weapon, how could SHE be better than him?_ _There was no way she could fight better than him, or shoot or anything needed for an undercover OP. She does not seem to be very musclier or butch, she is elegant and… hot. Is there another Agent David?_

"This is Special Agent Ryan Addison." She held out her hand and he took it with a firm grip smiling a charming smile as he flashed his brilliant teeth.

"Nice to meet you" Ziva took in Agent Ryan, he had dirty blonde hair that was slightly messy and bright blue eyes that stood out against his tanned skin. He wore a pair of loose fitting blue denim jeans and a apricot coloured shirt which was unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked as if he worked out a lot, he had the most amazing body which she could not tear her eyes away from and his smile was ever so inviting. He looked like a male model, but there was something about him that Ziva did not like, although she could not pick it up, just a feeling… her gut.

Tony did not like the look of this guy, especially how he acted when meeting Ziva. The fake charm he put on what was annoying him the most, as well as the fact he looked like a Malibu surfer instead of an FBI agent. Ziva's eyes did not leave him as he stood in front smiling at her with a perfect bunch of white teeth which were a contrast to his tanned skin, also giving him the whole 'surfer look' with his messed up dirty blonde hair. Something about him irked Tony, and not just because he was standing there flirting with his partner; not that he would ever admit that it bothered him.

"How may I ask, is she a secret weapon?" Ziva looked confused at the remark and looked at Fornell with a raised eyebrow.

"She is a lethal weapon, she is beautiful and deadly. Perfect combination for what we need, plus she is a woman." She slightly blushed at the reference but was now more confused than ever. _What did they mean by "for what we need?"_

"I'm sorry, no offence to you or anything…" he said holding his palms up towards Ziva, "but she is a girl, she can't fight… not as good as I can and why do we need a girl?" She now knows why she had a bad feeling about agent Ryan as her mood suddenly switched into anger.

"Excuse me!" Tony could see what was coming and jumped up between the two of them facing Special agent Ryan.

"What are you trying to get yourself killed?" He looked back confused at why everyone suddenly seems so concerned for his safety and why she was so mad. Fornell sighed before continuing his explanation as to why they needed Ziva working their case.

"She is ex- Mossad Ryan, trust me she is a weapon herself, I have seen her fight. Plus we need a woman for the undercover OP."

"Excuse me, what? What undercover OP have I missed something?" She looked between the two confused as to why they were having a conversation about her she knew nothing about and was getting quite annoyed.

"Tobias, can we have a word please." Gibbs had been listening in and was just as confused as Ziva was; he had heard nothing about an undercover operation, especially since it involves one of his own team members.

"Normal spot?"

"Let's go" The two elder Agents walked into the lift and the doors closed behind them before Gibbs leaned over and hit the emergency stop switch and the lights dimmed as the elevator came to a complete stop.

"What is this about Tobias?"

"What, didn't Vance tell you?"

"Does it look like Vance has told me?" Fornell shook his head as he looked down at the floor.

"Man, I knew that kid wasn't ready to be Director. He said he would brief you."

"On what"

"Your team will be helping us in an undercover operation that involves a serial killer who targets foreign women, so far between the ages of 25 and 40. We have been working on the case for 6 months now and he continues to kill, same M.O. every time. We have very recently caught onto a lead and we think we have the guy. Only problem is we can't get close enough to him without freaking him… we want him alive Jethro and I just think your team can help with that… Plus we haven't got enough evidence to prosecute… and he doesn't seem to be the one to break.

"And let me guess… you want to use Ziva as bait." Gibbs looked away running a hand through his hair as he let out a deep breath. He didn't know if it sounded like a good idea, they had almost lost Ziva before; and the thought of using Ziva as _bait_ for some psychopathic serial killer made him nauseas, his gut didn't agree.

"Jethro, you and I both know she is capable of defending herself… We will have Agent Addison with her the whole time. He is a pain in the ass, but he is good. I understand your concern, but we need to catch this Son of a Bitch."

"How many?" He asked without looking up knowing that the number was quite significant, he had come to ask for help, this guy must be smart.

"12"

"You better hope she doesn't become unlucky number 13." Gibbs leant over and jabbed the button which put the lift back in motion; he didn't want to agree but he knew the director would have something to say about that. Fornell knew this was his reluctant approval and didn't push the matter further, now all they needed to do was talk with the rest of the team.

"But, we are both in this OP together, no one leading, and if anything happens to her I am personally holding you responsible… And you don't want to know what I would do to you Tobias"

"Agreed" The doors opened again onto the same floor they entered from and they walked out to the awaiting faces of 4 very nervous agents.

**A.N: I really hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue! **

**Thanks! Keely :o) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just would like to start by saying thankyou sooo much to all who reviewed! I couldn't believe it! Meant soo much :D I would also like to thank a very goood friend of mine Kaylee (AllyDD) for your amazing help! Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou! what would I do without you (143! LOL) Also again to Alli :D as usual haha... anyway toook me forever to write this and I have reread it sooo many times and so has my friends so hopefullly it is good :)**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs and Fornell walked towards the elevator leaving the other four agents alone in the bullpen with the tension high. Ziva was still fuming at the FBI agent after his remark that she couldn't fight, just because she was a girl. _I'll show him one day..._

"Where are they going?" Agent Addison asked as he saw the two men step into the lift.

"To their secret meeting place, which we all know about; not very secret, it's just the lift." McGee said still sussing out the new agent. Ziva went and sat behind her desk opening the top draw and retrieving her knife and using it to clean her nails as she looked at Ryan from the corner of her eye. Tony noticed straight away that she was again playing with her knife and knew she must be quite angry at Addison; that's usually when the knife comes out, when she's pissed. Tony couldn't help but smirk knowing that the FBI agent would have no chance with his partner, if only he had kept his mouth shut, not that Tony cares he didn't.

Ryan watched Agent David as she sat behind her desk and pulled out a knife using it for her nails. _Wow, that is hot. _He thought as his eyes stayed fixed on her. He still couldn't believe that she was ex Mossad; _did that make her an assassin? No she couldn't possibly be, she is so beautiful and …a women, a very sexy one at that. _As she continued to fiddle with her knife he had second thoughts; she did have a fierce look as she glanced up at him now and then, _and how many average women use a knife as a nail file? _He decided to again approach her, for some reason she fascinated him and he couldn't just leave her alone.

"Agent David…" he said in his best charming voice. "Do we have a first name?" She looked up at him gripping the knife tightly, clearly annoyed and sighed before forcing an answer.

"Ziva… What is it to you anyway?" She said this ice cold as her face stayed neutral. He had never had this reaction before, _is she playing hard to get? _This only made him more fascinated in her, he was hoping now that they would be going undercover together so he could show off a little and work his magic. Ziva was not playing hard to get at all. In a matter of 5 minutes she had become to loath the man, she wasn't sure if that would ever change but at the moment it seemed unlikely, she was just hoping Gibbs and Fornell would come back soon to save her from the dying conversation, on her part.

"Just curious, also we will be partners." Ziva's eyes widened as she looked up at Tony whose eyes were equally as big as hers.

"Excuse me, what?"

"The undercover OP, I will be undercover with you." He put on a charming smile and she just looked back shocked. Tony on the other hand was a mixture between wanting to laugh at Ziva for having to put up with the cocky arse, but also feeling disappointed that she would spend a lot of time with Ryan and not him. _Why should that bother me? It's not like we are going out or anything, it's Ziva. _

"Don't count on it" she said simply before turning away from him and putting her feet up on the desk, she ended the conversation not wanting to talk about the possibility of doing a whole undercover operation with _him_. Now Tony smirked as the charming smile on Ryan's face faded, he just got rejected and Tony couldn't be happier. McGee just took in the whole scenario, confused as usual and then all four of them stood up with the 'ding' of the elevator.

**}() ~~~ (){**

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with Fornell close behind as they approached the group of four nervous agents.

"With me" Gibbs said throwing his head towards the staircase expecting them to follow.

"All of us Boss?" McGee hesitated following and waited for his boss to spin stop and give an invitation.

"Yes, all of you McGee. Now come on." They all followed as Gibbs powered up the staircase and towards the director's office, disregarding the calling of his receptionist as he opened the door and barged in. The director saw all six of them and rubbed his forehead knowing what was to come.

"Oh crap" he mumbled, barely audible as Gibbs walked right up to his desk.

"When were you going to tell us Director" he said dragging out the "Di-rec-tor" part.

"Look Gibbs I only found out about this and sorted it out recently. I didn't expect we would get down to business so quickly" he looked over at the two FBI agents as he said this regarding their appearance.

"Vance, the guy has killed 12 women already; it is a matter of urgency." He nodded at Fornell then turned back to Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"You will have our full assistance on the matter Agent Fornell, what's the plan?" Fornell step forward besides Gibbs to explain.

"We will be having Agent Addison and David undercover together…"

"Are you serious?" She accidently said out loud cutting off Fornell. She immediately regretted it as she was getting disapproved glances from FBI and the director; Tony just smirked at her in amusement as she threw back an annoyed look.

"And why would we not be serious Agent David?"

"I am sorry, that just came out… I mean, should I not be partnered with Tony? We have been partners for almost 6 years."

"Yes but I have background and Intel on the case, I also know what I'm doing." Ryan said smiling at Ziva. Tony really hated this guy now, he was a fountain of insults.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tony interjected

"Oi, cut it out!" Gibbs rolled his eyes as he could see how this was going to work out, for however long this Op was. "Can we please get back to work?"

"The man we are looking at is an Adam Miller, he is virtually a nobody. He has been floating around holiday resorts for months now and this seems to be the place where he picks up the victims. We have not linked all of the victims to the resorts but most of them have been, the others were at least in the same area as him at the time of their murder. We haven't been able to find much on the guy except that he was born in Virginia and is currently 35 years old. We have been tracking his finances and movements and he has booked in to the Clearwater Beach resort in Florida for next week." Fornell spun around to address Ziva and Ryan on the next part. "This is where you two come in; Ziva you will be a tourist staying at the hotel for the week. Your job, is to attract Adam, see if he makes a move, we need proof that this is our guy so we will have eyes on you at all times; you think you can handle that?" She nodded her head ready for her task, just not wanting it to be with Ryan.

"Do you have an alias for her?" Gibbs interjected

"Yes, Leilah Kalish. You're still Israeli but, can't do much about the accent" There were a few chuckles in the room and Ziva frowned, Leilah, _that is going to be some getting used to. _"Ryan, you will be going undercover as resort staff; bartending, room service, waiter, whatever we need. Your Ziva's only back-up on site, the rest of us won't be far but if it's a matter of moments you need to be there for her." Ziva sighed in relief knowing that he would not be right next to her the whole time, Ryan on the other hand was quite disappointed in his position; _a waiter, really? _

"I will work with Abby on how to keep in contact with them."

"Yeah, you go do that McGee."

"Everyone, we will have to leave in three days that is including today so we will have to get to work on making a solid plan. I will go back to the agency with Ryan to sort out some final details and we will meet in 2 hours. Sound good?" Everyone nodded before Fornell and Addison left the office. McGee then went to see Abby while Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and also led her out of the room shutting the door behind them. Ziva couldn't believe that they had made plans for a whole undercover operation centred on her and she didn't even know about it. In three days she would be flying down to Florida to be bait for a serial killer who targets women like her, foreign, different.

"Can you believe that guy?" Tony said interrupting her thoughts.

"I do not like him, there is something about him."

"Yeah the way he keeps trying to charm you, it's creepy. He is so cocky!"

"Does that not remind you of someone Tony?" She smiled playfully raising an eyebrow, and he let out a fit of laughter before cutting it off and giving her a dead serious look. "Well you have to admit; a little while back you were the womanizer yes?"

"Okay, maybe a little. But not like him, he is just…" He shivered dramatically and she rolled her eyes, but also agreed. He was creepy and a lot cockier than Tony ever was. She loathed him, there was something about him that made her stomach churn. "What about the whole 'I know what I'm doing' comment! And also the whole thing about you not being able to fight, man I would love to see you take him on…" He stopped when seeing anger cross her face, it had really affected her.

"Yes Tony I get it, he is an arsehole." Tony smiled acknowledging that she got the Idiom correct. They walked down to the bullpen and sat behind their desks, he watched her the whole time as she fumed. She really hated the guy and Tony couldn't help but take pleasure in that.

"So what do you think of the whole OP? Thanks for sticking up for me being your partner and all." She closed her eyes and then looked up at him, she was not in the mood the talk, all she could think about was Special Agent Ryan Addison.

"It sounds like a good plan, except I am not sure how Ryan is meant to help being a Bartender."

"Maybe they just want him to feel involved." Tony smirked as Ziva again rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do for the next 2 hours? Wanna grab a bite?"

"No… I think I am going to shoot something." Tony's eye brows peaked as he looked at her serious face.

"How about a compromise, we go grab lunch and then we go to the shooting range…" She smiled at how much he was trying to have lunch with her and gave in.

"Sure" although she wouldn't admit it she was happy he had pushed to have lunch with her and it gave her a warm feeling inside. She tried to dismiss it, in denial that she has feelings for her partner. But the feeling would not subside as a smile grew on her face, with Tony's also growing back. She grabbed her coat, gun, badge and phone and let Tony lead them out of the building.

**}() ~~~ (){**

Three rounds were fired as Ziva aimed for her target, a black silhouette with a target drawn to its chest. The sheet would normally have 3 shots in the most inner ring almost on top of each other, but as Tony glanced over he could see she got none in the middle of the target.

"Wow, that's not like you to not get three perfect shots in." She glanced at him frustrated and he knew something was up. "Hey Ziva, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. Why would you ask that?" Tony looked between the target and Ziva as if it was obvious.

"Something's up otherwise you would have killed the guy." He smiled as he referred to the Silhouette but he didn't get a smile in return. She held up her gun and shot three more rounds in frustration still not hitting the target. _What is wrong with me! _Tony could see that she was getting more and more frustrated as well as more and more off target. "Ziva, have a break. Come with me." He tugged at her elbow hoping she would come without a fight, and she sighed as he pulled her over to the bench and they sat down. "Talk to me, I'm your partner." She ran her tongue across her top set of teeth under her lip as she looked away.

"This is going to sound really stupid."

"I don't care, now out with it." He again attempted a smile and only got a very weak one in return.

"Well, nothing is wrong as such. It is just… I have a bad feeling about this, normally I do not believe in Gibbs philosophy about his gut, but… I just have a bad feeling that's all." She looked up at him scared he would think she was crazy but she saw him nodding.

"I know what you mean." He squeezed her arm as she smiled back in return, Tony always made her feel better even if there was not much said. Ziva looked up at her target and saw the bullet holes strewn across the sheet, none in the actually target.

"Ok, now I really need to shoot something." She stood up and walked back over to the firing cubical grabbing her gun, she aimed and was about to fire when a voice startled her.

"Wow, for a lethal weapon you can't shoot too well." She recognised the voice instantly and her hands tightened around the gun, she was tempted to turn around and shoot the man standing behind her instead of the silhouette but she knew that wouldn't turn out too well. She lowered her gun and bit her tongue waiting for him to either say something or go away but she could feel his presence as he stood behind her… close.

"Do you want something, Special Agent Addison?" She spun around and immediately regretted it as he took a step closer and she found herself stepping back up against the barrier. He was so close that she could see the blood vessels in his eyes and she pushed against his chest to clear some room.

"Yes, I would like to have a drink with you."

"No" slipped out of her mouth without even having to think. The man was amazingly sexy and ruggedly handsome, yet he had too much ego and pride which ticked her off.

"Why not?"

"Because… I do not have to explain myself, now please excuse me."

"Not until you say yes." She sighed and looked around agitated then back at him, she took a step towards him surprising Him, Tony who had been watching and herself. Her face was only inches from his when she finally whispered a response.

"Never. Going. To happen." She turned around, pulled out her gun and shot three rounds, every one making it in the dead centre of the target. With a satisfying smirk on her face she spun around and pushed her way past Ryan who was in complete shock. For one thing, she had said no to him and he couldn't believe it; what he also couldn't believe was the three perfect shots in the centre of her target.

**A.N: Ok so my question for you is... what do we think do Ryan so far? Would love reviews with your thoughts to see how he is portrayed to y'all. So I really do hope you enjoyed it! If you want me to continue say the word and I will! Please review and cant wait to hear all your thoughts on 'Special Agent Ryan Addison'**

**Thanks again, Keely :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Soo sorry about the wait! School has been hectic and I have been ill lately so whenever I tried to write I felt like falling over and everything was all blurry... probs not the best... haha I am not quite sure about this chapter... maybe a little OOC Im sorry but I pushed myself to do it because otherwise I wont have a chance to do it for quite a while. I have exams coming up and still alot more assignments so we shall see... Thankyou so much for the reviews! They mean the world so please tell me what you think :D**

Tony sat across from Ziva as 'team Gibbs' waited for the arrival of Special Agents Fornell and Addison. In just less than 5 hours they would all be heading off to sunny Florida for and undercover holiday and they only had a few last minute things to run through before they left. He watched as she looked out the window not paying much attention to anything around her, she seemed tuned out from the world and he knew she would be running through her Alias and the task at hand. The room was completely silent as they awaited the arrival of their FBI friends and Tony couldn't help but think of the scene he saw yesterday afternoon at the shooting range. He watched as Addison got so close to her and he remembered his shock as she too took a step closer to him. Tony never heard what was being said between the two but he did see the smug look on her face when she finally walked away leaving a shocked agent Ryan behind. He also thought about how he felt, _Jealous, me? No way, could that be possible? It's Ziva. _He still couldn't believe that Ryan was an FBI agent, the way he flirted and teased, how cocky he was, the size of his ego. He then remembered special agent Sacks, or 'Slacks' as DiNozzo would call him; he was much like him in his earlier days, maybe that is why they never got along. When he first met Sacks he also couldn't believe that he was an FBI agent, although he seemed to be serious on the job and not as bad as Agent Addison; maybe he will change once they get started on the Op.

The room was eerie silent and Ziva ran through her Alias over and over in her head, _Leilah Kalish from Netanya, Israel_. She got snapped back to reality when she heard the click of a door closing behind her. She knew who it was and did not turn her head as she continued to stare out the window to the blue sky that was intruded with a few white clouds. She heard the chair slide next to her and she looked at the figure from the corner of her eye. _Yes, of course he had to sit next to me. Should have sat between Tony and McGee…_

"Morning Agent David" He smiled down at her and she turned her head to give him a half-hearted smile in return.

"Morning Agent Addison" instead of a witty comment in return, or some cocky response he simply smiled again before turning away and looking around the room. She was surprised but relieved as he did not push for conversation and she turned her head back towards the window until they started the meeting.

She only half concentrated on what was being said as she watched how Ryan acted next to her, and to her surprise, he was very professional. From the impressions she got of him yesterday she half expected him to act as if the whole thing was some joke but he came up with many good suggestions and listened intently. She thought that maybe she was too quick to judge; she had only met him yesterday. Although in that one day she had somehow came to loath the man, he was like a more irritating version of her partner, but it wasn't just that. Something about him still gave her a bad feeling, normally she would not go by a 'feeling' but in this instance, she just couldn't help but take it into consideration when judging his character. No matter what his true character was, she just hoped that in this operation he will stay as he is now.

* * *

><p>It was around 1400 and Ziva was stuck between Tony and Ryan on a plane to Florida. They had only just taken their seats and she knew already that it was going to be a long flight.<p>

"So Zee-vah, are you excited about our little getaway?" She looked up at him, her face neutral as he smiled one of his goofy grins down at her.

"Tony, we are going undercover to catch a serial killer. I doubt that I will have a chance to go sunbaking on the beach."

"Shame, I would have loved to see you in that bikini again." His smile grew as she rolled her eyes trying to contain her own grin.

"Oh, you wish Tony" Ryan had been listening in on the conversation as he noticed their bantering and teasing behaviour. Feeling left out and that little bit jealous he intervened hoping to win over the assassin's attention.

"So Ziva, tell me about yourself, I am intrigued about your Mossad past." Tony looked down at her not sure how she would react to the subject of her past life being resurfaced. She bit down on her lip before turning towards him trying to put on a mask to hide the emotions that she had tried to keep down for so long.

"There is not much to tell. I grew up in Mossad and so did most of my family; I became a liaison officer with NCIS almost 6 years ago and recently became a true agent when gaining American citizenship." Tony filled in all the missing details in his head about her brother, Michael, Somalia and her father. He wasn't sure how she was feeling but she shot it all out so fast it seemed she was trying to finish with the subject and control her emotions.

Ryan stared at her a bit wondering if she would elaborate, but when she turned away he realised it was something she does not want to talk about. Normally curiosity would take over and he would push for the truth but he was still trying to gain better relations with her. He had been thinking ever since what happened in the shooting range yesterday afternoon, that he should try a different approach. Acting like he usual does around women was obviously not working with her; as he saw yesterday, and he wants a chance with her. He has never been so intrigued by a woman in his life although he has only known her for 2 short days; this must mean she was worth chasing after, _right?_ He had been also watching the behaviour between herself and her partner, he wondered if there was something there. _Were they already in a relationship? The way he acts towards her… _He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the NCIS agent and hoped that they were not in a relationship so he could make a move.

"If you don't mind me asking… Are you two?" He raised an eyebrow pointing two fingers at them and they both seemed shocked and almost embarrassed.

"No, No, we are just partners." She forced a laugh as Tony stayed silent just looking down at her. This is how he knew Agent DiNozzo cared about her as more than just partners, although he was not sure on what her feelings were. She guarded them well…

"Ah yeah, what she said." He finally got out when she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow wondering why he didn't defend their 'professional' working relationship, of course disregarding the arguing, the teasing, the drinks, the… _Oh my gosh… we really do not have just a work relationship. _She dismissed the thought almost as soon as she had it; there was no way anything could happen between them… They are partners, and that is all.

The plane levelled out and they could finally take their seatbelts off and walk around. Tony had needed to go to the toilet for ages and when they got the final call to board the plane he had no choice but to hold it. As soon as they were allowed to stand up he jumped out of the seat and walked quickly down the aisle pushing past the flight attendant. Ziva stared after him trying to hold back the smirk that was spreading across her face, she thought of the last time she was on a plane with him; coming home from Paris. She remembered the awkward conversation between herself and the witness they were assigned to protect.

"_You are so direct… so, honest; so different from him." _

"_Umm, Tony and I have different… Approaches."_

"_You are complimentary. You sure you two never…"_

"_No, positive; definitely no. Why do you keep asking about Tony and I?"_

"_You're like me and Daniel. Good fit. Besides Paris is a romantic city and you guys shared a room so… "_

"_I took the couch… Otherwise Tony would of, whined, the entire flight about his… his back." I could see her smirking from the corner of her eye, as if she did not believe me… I do not even believe myself…_

_Is this really true? She wouldn't have been saying it for no reason… It does not matter anyway; nothing will ever come of it._

"Ziva, Are you alright?" She had completely tuned out from the world and got pulled back to reality by Ryan's voice.

"Yes I am fine." She looked away nervously and he searched his brain for a conversation starter, the silence was awkward.

"So are you ready for the Op?"

"I guess so." She didn't look up with her reply, she was still thinking about the trip home from Paris. He looked around to see if Agent DiNozzo was in view, he didn't seem to be coming back so he decided to talk in a way that he is unaccustomed to.

"Hey Ziva, about yesterday." She looked up at him not knowing what was to come but expecting the conversation to be not so pleasant. "I just wanted to apologise about how I acted, I was being… yeah, just think we got off to a bad start." She gave a small smile, the first genuine smile she had given him since they met. This was definitely not what she expected from him at all, but she was pleased. Maybe he wouldn't be so intolerable to work with, although she still does not like him, she could perhaps tolerate him.

"Thankyou" she simply said and looked around the room. He had expected a conversation to come of this…. But obviously not.

"We should have a private jet or something, this is ridiculous." He smiled at her as she smirked back.

"Yes, let us waste the tax payer's money to fly in style." She gave a small laugh realising that he was only joking and he laughed back. He was happy with how this was going, he was no longer getting a brick wall from her and she actually replied with a smile. _Now I have something to work with. _Before he could continue talking to her Tony slipped back into his seat and smirked over at Ziva.

"Line up for the bathroom as usual. Why can't we have a private jet?" Ziva and Ryan both started laughing and he looked at them with a confused expression. "What… What did I say?"

"Oh nothing, do not worry about it."

"Ok…" He wasn't convinced as she still tried to hold back small fits of laughter. _Since when have those two been best buds, laughing together… at me…_

"Trust me; it has nothing to do with you." Ryan added at the end and Tony just glared before turning away. He really did hate the guy, he wasn't exactly sure why, he just did. The rest of the flight was small talk between the three but mostly just trying to get a short rest before the long night ahead, the seatbelt light came on and they knew they were almost at their destination. Hopefully everything would turn out alright and they would catch this bastard.

**A.N: So, This is all that came to me... I can't think no more and I am soo tired so I shall end this chapter here. Please tell me what you think! Means the world and really helps/motivates me :D **

**Also I hope you liked my reference/quote from Jetlag (7x13) I really found it appropriate and also I really love that episode!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Keely :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry this is a short kind of... Filler chapter. I hope it is ok because I am super tired and forced myself to do it now because I don't know how long it will be before I get another chance to write. So sorry in advanced if there is any mistakes, I read over it but I may have missed some. Thanks again for all those who reviewed! You guys are AMAZE! As well as all the regular readers :D Please enjoy!**

"Finally!" Ziva said dragging her suitcase behind her as she caught up to Tony. They had just been through customs and it took longer than expected due to the declaration of their weapons. Usually they would just flash their badge or the airport would be notified in advance of their arrival and luggage, but the guy they got seemed new to it all and he made sure everything was double checked before reluctantly handing back the weapons.

"I know right, could you believe that guy! He was convinced at one stage that we weren't even feds and we were terrorists or something!"

"I got that a lot with Mossad, although I would eventually make them give my weapons back." She smiled playfully as he glanced down at her. They walked over to some seats and Tony sat down as they waited for the other four agents to arrive. "Do you mind looking after my stuff? I am going to get changed." He raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out why she was getting changed and into what. "I have to dress for the part before we arrive at the hotel, I will go straight from here." He looked her up and down to see the jeans, black shirt and boots she had on as well as her hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She always looked good to him but he couldn't wait to see what she was going to put on.

"And what exactly is the dress attire for 'your part'." He tried to unzip the duffle bag she was holding to peek inside only to be stopped by a slap to the top of his hand.

"You will have to wait and see." She again gave him a playful smile and walked towards the bathrooms. He watched her until she was out of view before leaning back, closing his eyes, and resting his feet on top of Ziva's suitcase; waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready to go?" Ryan had now changed into his 'work uniform' for the hotel consisting of black pants and a pale yellow polo shirt; and had rejoined the group of very bored agents.<p>

"No, still waiting on Ziva." McGee said with a huff.

"Seriously, What's taking her so long?" Ryan dumped his bag on the ground near the other suitcases and was about to sit down when Tony spoke.

"That's what's taking her so long." Tony was the first one to see her emerge from the crowd and couldn't help but let his jaw drop. The other agents all turned to him and followed his gaze to see her walk through the mass of people. They all thought she looked amazing but she got particular attention from two of the agents. She wore a deep blue strapless dress which stopped half way down her thighs; she had black stilettos shaping her golden brown legs perfectly; and her hair was left out framing her face and bringing out the brown irises of her eyes. Tony couldn't help but feel something tug inside his chest as he looked at her with her radiant smile. He felt something for her, although he couldn't bring himself to admit what, and it pained him to think that one day she may have someone else in her life. He was just her partner, was that enough for him? He ignored the feelings being brought to the surface as he knew they would never be acted upon by either of them, it has been close to 6 years, _what's changed now? _

"You look… Wow." She tried to hide the smile at Ryan's remark but she could start to feel the colour rush to her cheeks, although it was from the comment not the man.

"Yeah… what he said" Tony looked over at Ryan. He saw the exchange between the two and wished he had said something sooner rather than just staring at her dumbfounded.

"You look great Ziva" said McGee being modest and she gave him a warm smile before looking around at them all, blowing out air between her lips.

"Are we ready?" She now looked impatient to leave as the looks she was receiving became uncomfortable. She did not like to be centre of attention and wanted to get back to the task at hand.

"Sure are" said Gibbs as he smiled at her sensing her discomfort. They all grabbed their luggage and walked out of the airport to the awaiting transport; he ran over the last minute details with her before she jumped in a cab and went off to check into the hotel as no longer Ziva David, but _Leilah Kalish._

* * *

><p>Not far from the hotel was a FBI safe house which was now converted into the headquarters for the operation. They had not had contact with Ziva since leaving the airport and hoped that she was now in her hotel room awaiting the arrival of 'room service'. McGee was setting up and testing the earpieces and cameras to make sure everything was working before Ryan could take them and Tony saw this as a window of opportunity to talk to him. He walked over to where he was sitting and cut straight to the chase.<p>

"I just wanted to let you know if you let anything happen to my partner with this… creep."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to your _girlfriend._" He looked up and plastered on a fake smile as Tony glared back.

"She is my partner; partners have each other's back."

"Look, she may be blind, but I am sure as hell not. You have feelings for her, don't let that get in the way." He stood up and walked away from an astonished Tony, _is she blind to it, or does she already know? _

"Ryan, they are ready to go." McGee announced holding out a box. "There is an earpiece for both of you in there as well as your name tag which has a camera in it, and a necklace for Ziva."

"You put a camera… in a necklace?" Ryan raised an eyebrow as he questioned a confused McGee.

"Yes" he simply said back.

"Ok, just checking. I guess it's time to start work." He went to walk out the door before turning around at Tony. "Don't worry, I will have her back." And with that he left.

* * *

><p>Ziva was in her room within 45 minutes of her departure from the airport. Only the manager of the hotel seemed to know what was happening and he had been the one to check her in, reassuring his co-operation. She wasn't sure how much he knew about their business there, but she was sure it wouldn't be much. If he knew that one of his guests was highly likely to be one of the most villainous serial killers in the country than she was sure he wouldn't be so 'chirpy'. The hotel room in which she was staying was quite elaborate with its furnishings and cushions on the bed and she couldn't help but smile at the comfort of her stay, knowing it would have costed quite a bit. She sat at the small round table in her room and swept the small brush up and down the barrel of her gun as she awaited the arrival of Ryan and it wasn't long after she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Room service" cried a familiar voice as she hurried to the door. "Here is a bottle of champagne, complimentary of the hotel." He walked passed her and placed it on the table. "Is there anything else you will be needing Ma'am?"

"No, thank you" She smiled as he walked out brushing against her as he passed her what she needed from McGee. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Come to the bar downstairs near the pool after dinner; see if you can catch his eye." With that he left, leaving Ziva to get ready for the night ahead.

**A.N: Again sorry for the shortness but my brain has turned to mush haha. PLEASE press below to review because it means so much and seriously makes me in a better mood and I kinda need it now because I have some stuff going on :/ I guess when writting you can escape :) Anyway thanks again for reading!**

**Keely :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: OK! So here is chapter 5 everyone! yayay! Exams are coming up soon so I will try and update as much as I can in the meantime... THANKYOU SOOO MUCH! For thos who reviewed! Some of them make me smile so much I feel like a goof just smiling at the computer haha I love them! Thankyou to everyone who has read it so far and I hope you continue to read this as we go along... :D So here is the next chapter and its a bit of everything in a way... Ill let you decided...**

**ENJOY! XD**

Ziva had unpacked her suitcase and was standing in front of a wardrobe much bigger than the one in her apartment. She left Abby in charge of buying her 'undercover clothes' and wasn't quite sure what she should be wearing for her first encounter with their target, Adam Miller. She decided to make sure that everything was working before she got ready and left; so she called McGee and tested out her camera and earpiece.

"Hey Zee-vah, how's the hotel." Tony said loudly into her ear, she cringed as it almost deafened her.

"Well it defiantly works, just try talk a little softer Tony."

"Sorry" he whispered into the microphone on his end and she smiled to herself.

"The hotel is lovely and very comfortable. How is your accommodation?" He looked around the small, dark safe house and frowned a little. _She always gets the best part…_

"It is very satisfying I must say." She knew he would have annoyed look on his face at his 'satisfying accommodation' and laughed a little. She was now again standing in front of the wardrobe and saw an item of clothing that she doesn't get a chance to wear too often.

"McGee are you there?"

"Yeah"

"The earpiece and the necklace… Can they get wet?"

"Yes, they are waterproof… Why?"

"No reason" she smiled to herself thoughtfully as she picked up the 'outfit'.

* * *

><p>He threw the cloth over his left arm as he picked up the tray of cocktails and walked over to a group of women who seemed to all be in their twenties, by the pool.<p>

"Here we are ladies" he smiled a charming smile at the group before they all grabbed their drinks.

"Thanks" One slurred while biting her bottom lip. _They are really drunk…_ He again beamed at them before walking back to the bar sighing. He had been working at the bar for an hour already and the night was still young for the party goers. He was expecting Ziva to be here already and he was afraid that their suspect would leave the bar soon. He had been watching the dark haired man for a while sitting at the bar trying to pick-up a women, but was not having any luck. Well, he will when Ziva arrives.

He turned away from the man trying not to draw suspicion and was about to deliver some more drinks to the awaiting table when he saw her; an emerging figure from the swimming pool. She walked up the stairs slowly with her hand sliding up the metal rail as she exited the pool, dripping wet. She wore a black bikini with thin, gold, platted straps going up around her neck parallel to the chain of her sapphire necklace. She pulled her hair over her shoulder as she squeezed it, water running down around her neck and down her chest. She did not only catch Ryan's attention but the attention of many of the guys there, although practically their suspect as he eyed her from the bar. She walked over to a bench near the pool and grabbed a white towel which she used to partially dry herself before tying a sarong around her waist and fixing her eyes on the man at the bar. She gave an intoxicating smile as she started to walk over to where the man sat looking her up and down, his smile growing by the second as he realised that she was heading his way. She slid onto the stool next to the man and looked at him from the corner of her eye and watched as he lent back smiling at her, not caring that she could see.

"So… do you have a name?" She turned to look at him and placed an arm on top of the bar before purring her answer.

"yes, Leilah; and you?" she looked the dark haired man up and down, noticing that he was VERY good looking.

"Adam, Adam Miller."

"Well Adam… What does it take to get a drink around here?" She smiled daringly and he laughed before holding 2 fingers up to the bartender. The guy spun around and two beers were on the bar in front of them.

"Toda" she said to the bartender before turning to Adam. "How did you know I am a beer drinker?"

"I can just tell…"

"Am I that easy to read?" She took a swig of the beer and set it down looking up at him from the corner of her eye.

"So where are you from, Leilah?"

"Israel" she gauged his reaction as he nodded.

"What part?"

"Netanya, it is on the shoreline of Israel. About 20 miles north of Tel-Aviv."

"And are all the ladies there as stunning as you?" She couldn't help but give a genuine smile as she turned on the stool to face him, placing a hand on top of his arm giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Well aren't you a charmer?" She ran her fingers gently up and down his arm as she looked down momentarily at his bare chest. To be honest he really was quite amazingly sexy, no wonder it is so easy for him to get his victims. He smiled down at her as he watched her hand gently get further up his arm, clearly enjoying the attention and his hand went down to rest on her bare thigh before leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"Let's go somewhere more… Private." She stood up, grabbed her drink and let him lead her away from the crowded bar.

* * *

><p>Tony refrained himself from interrupting Ziva's little show with 'Adam Miller', he could barely watch. He wasn't sure why but the way the man looked at her made him want to go punch him in the face, not just because he was potentially a serial killer; but because he was flirting with and… touching, his partner. He clenched his jaw as he watched the monitor and McGee noticed from the corner of his eye but didn't dare say anything.<p>

Since the beginning of the case it was becoming more apparent to him that Tony had something for Ziva. He knew they were always very close, and why shouldn't they be with everything that has happened? But this time he noticed something… more in the way Tony looked at her and talked of her. He remembered the face on him as they watched through the camera pinned to Ryan's shirt, when Ziva made her entrance. The look of awe and… well… lust was apparent to him and he couldn't help but think what she might feel for him also; she was a lot harder to read.

McGee's eyes shifted back to the monitors as he tuned back into what was happening.

"_And are all the ladies there as stunning as you?" _They watched as Ziva become more intimate to entice the suspect and again McGee couldn't help but switch his attention to Tony's reaction. He saw his jaw tighten as his face stayed neutral but the tension in his face and posture gave it all away.

"_Well aren't you a charmer?" _

"_Let's go somewhere more… Private." _They watched as the two of them walked away from the bar and into a darkened area in a gazebo with daybeds and colourful cushions. The two sat down and for the next 5 minutes did a bit of small talk with a flirtatious gesture thrown in here and there as Ziva tried to make him open up more. The next thing came unexpected to everyone as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips; Tony's jaw dropped as he saw it happen and before McGee knew it he had stood up and left the room, claiming to be grabbing his dinner; but McGee knew his real reason.

* * *

><p>Ziva left Adam after he surprise planted a kiss on her, normally she would have no problems using a man to get information. For an undercover Op making out with a man was sometimes necessary to get the information required but for some reason, this time, she couldn't stand it. She kissed him back briefly so she wouldn't blow the operation but after organising dinner the next night with him she excused herself quickly saying she was jetlagged and needed to call family back home. She took out her earpiece and ripped off the necklace when there was no one in sight and headed for her room as quickly as she could. She was annoyed with herself to say the least, she had no idea why she just freaked out and even when she regained her composure and forced herself to kiss him back she had to get away as quickly as she could. She ran through it over and over in her head trying to work out what went wrong and why she felt so terrible kissing him back, she had done it so many times before how come this time was different?<p>

She had a long hot shower as she tried to forget the evening and get ready to start afresh, and not screw up tomorrow. After her shower she put on a pair of shorts and an oversized T-shirt before sliding into her bed and turning off the light. She could feel how tired she was as she felt herself sink into the mattress; but her mind was so busy and she tossed and turned for the next hour and a half still having no luck of drifting off into a peaceful sleep, and feeling more awake than ever. She sat up in the bed and turned on the lamp next to her rubbing her face as she looked around the room, eyes adjusting to the light. As she was about to call room service she was beckoned from her bed by a knock to the door. She looked back over her shoulder to the alarm clock, clearly showing it was 0130, and wondered who on earth would be knocking on the door at such an hour. She leaned forward with two hands on the door to look through the hole and to her surprise it was Tony bearing gifts. She smiled to herself sheepishly before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Couldn't sleep" he said holding up two cups with a guilty look on his face. "I was hoping you weren't asleep."

"No, I was definitely not asleep." She looked up at his almost disappointed and confused face and corrected herself. "I mean, I was trying to sleep, but am wide awake." She smiled and looked down at the two cups. "I am trying to sleep at some stage tonight. I do not think Coffee is such a good idea."

"That is why I got hot chocolate." He grinned up at her and she smiled back wearily taking a cup and sitting down on the sofa.

"Why are you here Tony?" She looked up at him as if the thought had only just occurred to her.

"I told you… I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, but why here?"

"Cause… I wanted to see you." She stared at him for a while as her heart fluttered inside. "I mean, you are my partner… were good buds." He punched her softly in the arm and she smiled slightly before turning away. Secretly… that is not what she wanted to hear, _but what do I expect? _That sat in silence for a while sipping their hot chocolate before Tony leant forward and grabbed the TV remote, flicking through the channels. They settled on some old movie as they finished their drinks and finally set them down on the coffee table once they were done. Ziva had no idea what was actually happening in the movie but she sat there and watched it with him without a word. She could feel her eyelids droop as she struggled to keep them open and subconsciously leant over towards Tony and fell asleep leaning against him. He looked down at her sleeping form as she snuggled into his side, slowly wrapping her arms around his torso unconsciously. He smiled to himself, wishing that this could be a constant occurrence.

**A.N: Yes this is a Tiva story, it will turn out that way... this is just a little teenie, weenie bit of what's to come! I hope you all really liked it :D I am exhausted now so I shall sleep. Please, please review it means so much like yeah... also WHO'S EXCITED FOR FINAL EP OF NCIS SEASON 8! Im freaking out and soooo very excited! And the Tiva moment in Swan Song! *clutches heart* Anywhoo please review and stay tuned! :D**

**Keely :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: OK this is a short chapter I know but I am not sure where else I could of cut it off if you know what I mean. Because my next chapter will be kidnda important and should be as long as this if not longer. I am hoping to put that one up tonight so yes in like 6-7 hours the next chapter should be uploaded if no unexpected plans pop up for my evening... if they do well then Im sorry, until tomorrow. :P**

**Thankyou so muchhhh for those who reviewed last chapter (YAY!) and please review again this chapter because I really do want to know who is reading this and what I am doing right/wrong. They mean so much! I love when people are into the story and try and guess what happens next haha, it is very much quite interesting :P Anyway! Please read, enjoy and review! :o)**

* * *

><p>She stretched out as she yawned, waking up at her early hour, and opened her eyes to let the light drift in. She sat up suddenly as she realised she was not at home and that she was in a hotel room; it only took a second to remember she was in Florida and was now <em>Leilah Kalish from Netanya, Israel. <em>Thoughts of last night flooded in as she realised she was no longer on the couch, but in her king sized bed on the other side of the room. She could have sworn that Tony was with her last night and that she fell asleep on the couch, but it seemed that it was all a dream. She stretched her arms up above her intertwining her fingers together above her head as she pushed her palms upwards to the roof. She felt refreshed as she looked out the window to the ocean, _yes definitely in Florida. _She pulled her legs out from under the covers and placed her tippie-toes on the cold floorboards as she surveyed the room and her eyes fell on an item on the coffee table which told all. She ran across the room on her toes and picked up the empty cup that had dried chocolate foam around the inside and looked next to it to see another. It wasn't a dream, he was actually there. Her first thought was how did she get from the couch to the bed and felt the colour rush to her cheeks as she realised he must have carried her.

She decided to order breakfast as she picked up the phone and ordered eggs benedick with a large coffee, just what she needed. They told her that it would be up in about fifteen minutes and decided that it would be a good time to have a shower as she walked into the bathroom. She stopped when she saw a piece of paper stuck to the mirror and smiled as she recognised Tony's shocking hand writing. She pulled the piece of paper from the mirror and began to read the scraggily note.

**Hey, thanks for the company last night. You fell asleep pretty much straight away but it was good just to be out of the safe house. Hope to see you soon, maybe an extra shot of chocolate this time?**

**Tony**

It was short but it brightened her mood for the day after her previously anxious one about enduring a date with their suspect again tonight, _not looking forward to it_. She just wanted him to make a move and catch the evidence so it would be over, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. She again looked out to the sunlight reflecting off the clear blue water and decided that instead of having a shower she would have a run to clear her head. She walked out into the main area grabbing the phone and cancelling her breakfast before walking over to the wardrobe and seeing what she might be able to wear. Abby had been very selective with her clothes which were all tight fitting and showed as much skin as possible; not her normal attire. She settled on a pair of black tights and a tight fitting red tank top before throwing on her runners and tying her hair up in a high ponytail, keen for her run.

* * *

><p>The cool wind on her face as she ran was refreshing as she savoured every moment of the deserted beach and sunlight. It was way too early for anyone else to be out and she couldn't be happier; she was enjoying the solitude. She smiled to herself as the ocean spray from the crashing waves came across her face and cooled her body after now running for 20 minutes; although she didn't feel tired at all but more and more alive as she went. She was enjoying the scenery of the beach much more than busy DC and the peace and quiet helped her sort out the thoughts in her head and clear her mind. She thought about the unexpected kiss from Adam as she freaked out and tried to pull away, the one thought that had been troubling her; why did she have such a problem kissing him back? Infact if he wasn't one of their suspects and potentially a serial killer she might of even enjoyed kissing him back; but as he leant forward, a hand placed on her right cheek and came down hard on her lips, something ticked in the back of her brain and she almost felt what?.. <em>Guilty? No not guilty but… I can't even explain it to myself! <em>As she thought about this somebody else came to mind, a man she had known for six years, her partner… Tony. She realised her sudden state of euphoria as she saw him waiting at her door, and wondered how one man can cause such feelings in her. Infact no other man has and she would normally dismiss such feelings, but when Tony was around it was impossible, her heart increased just that tiny bit when seeing him last night and she hoped that she would see him again soon, as he had said in the note she found this morning.

* * *

><p>He watched from a distance as she jogged up the white sandy beach, her hair flowing behind her as the wind picks it up. He smiles sadistically as he thought of what he has in store for her. He feels a connection to her that he has never felt with any of his other victims and he is wondering whether to deviate from the M.O and spare her life. He feels she is something special, but he can't think why and he wonders whether to keep her instead of kill her. <em>Oh well, I will see how I feel later. <em>He again smiled to himself maliciously before turning away out of sight.

* * *

><p>She was about to turn around for the run back to her hotel when she heard heavy breathing and the squelching of footsteps behind her in the sand. Subconsciously she sped up into almost a sprint as she powered down the beach but she could hear the footsteps behind her getting faster and closer. She was not the one to panic but under the conditions and the fact she was undercover as bait to almost be another victim of the infamous serial killer, she ran faster trying to think of her next move. She decided that the best thing to do was to let the person catch up or run past her because if she tried anything, she would blow her cover. So she started to slow down and before she knew it the man was jogging beside her and to her partial relief, it was someone she knew.<p>

"Wow, thought I was never going to catch up for a second there." He smiled down at her flashing his brilliant teeth as she continued to power ahead not meeting his eyes.

"I like to run fast, it is more enjoyable."

"What, you don't like to take in the scenery?"

"No, I do not run for that purpose." She then looked up to meet his bright blue eyes which were quite the contrast to his tanned skin. He just continued to look down at her with a charming smile which started to make her a bit uncomfortable. "Why are you here Ryan?" She said sounding almost annoyed.

"I am out for a run, like you." His eyebrows peaked in confusion as to her annoyed tone and choice of question.

"Well I was about to head back."

"Same, I have been out for a while." She looked him up and down, it hardly looked like he had been running for 5 minutes let alone 'a while'. She gave him a wry smile before looping around and running in the opposite direction with him not far behind. When he caught up again he tried to start a conversation as she looked dead ahead not lifting her eyes to him once. "Maybe we should use the opportunity to go over today's plan." She finally lifted her eyes to him taking a deep breath and nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I am having dinner with Adam tonight at 1930 in the main restaurant, so you might want to talk to the manager about being on a shift there tonight. I will then go back to his apartment and try a snoop around a bit." His smile faded a little as he looked away from her.

"Are you going to sl…"

"No", she cut him off not even wanting to think of it herself. She would have to find a way to get him out of his own apartment with herself still inside so she could have a look around. She was hoping that she didn't have to take things too far and doubted that she even could after last night. _Just don't blow your cover. _She really was quite annoyed that Ryan had shown up, solitude no more. She was enjoying the peace and quiet and every time they finally ran in silence he would start a new topic, so she decided to pick up her pace hoping he would fall behind. Unfortunately the universe didn't favour her today as he seemed to be unphased by the increase in speed, staying very close next to her. The only good thing that came out of it was that by the end they were both too tired to talk so silence again returned and the only noises she could hear were the crashing of the waves and their heavy breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So althought there was not much happening I hope you enjoyed, also dropped in a little hint of what is too come in the mind of our killer! Hahaha thankyou soo much for those who read alert/ fav/ review/ whatever it means so much! :D Please hit the link at the bottom and type what you think, also any thoughts on what might be too come?**

**Keely :O)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Thanks to those who reviewed on the cht I posted earlier Today :) Now you can review again! :P Haha this chapter is prettty big because it has a like pretty important part in it, I also tried to add more Tiva although it is nothing to what I have in store for you all :) Enjoy!**

Ziva stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, letting out the clip in her hair as it fell down her back in waves. She crept out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her as she made a dash for the closet only to be stopped by a knock on the door. _Are you serious? Now? _She contemplated what do, water started to collect on the boards underneath her as she decided whether to pretend not to be there or see who it is. The knocking became louder and more urgent and she decided that she would check to be safe. She tippie-toed across the floor to the door breathing quietly not wanting whoever it was on the other side to know she was there and she peeped through the hole. A smile spread across her face as she saw the man on the other side and then quickly faded as she realised she was wearing nothing but a towel. There was no use pretending she wasn't there, he knew she was and he was looking impatient as he waited for her. She opened the door slightly and peeked through it at a confused Tony.

"Hey I came to grab the earpiece so McGoo can fix it… Why won't you open the door?" She stared at him for a second not knowing what to say as she tried to hide her embarrassed smile.

"I uh…"

"Just let me in Ziva." He said laughing a little as he pushed open the door. It happened so fast she had no time to react and before she knew it he was in the room with her, a bewildered look on his face as his eyes roamed her form. She stared back not sure what to say, she was in complete shock; they both were. She quickly ran from the room and into the walk in wardrobe shutting the door behind her. _Oh no, this is not good. _Her breathing was erratic as she felt completely exposed and embarrassed. She couldn't believe what just happened, and she couldn't believe how much she cared. Normally it would be nothing, but for some reason lately everything about Tony and how he saw her mattered more.

Tony stood staring at the door, the images of her running through his head. He felt terrible, he didn't even think for a second that she would be half naked. The way she looked at him and ran off is what hurt him the most, and not knowing what was running through her head was driving him insane; he just stood there listening to the silence that came from the closed door.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry. I had no idea…" He waited a bit and there was no reply, _she must hate me… _"Ziva?"

"Yeah, it is ok. I am just going to put on some… clothes; I will be out in a second." He sat down in the sofa and rubbed his face as he let out a deep breath. He felt terrible, really terrible; and in a way it was puzzling him. There would be a time when he would have made an immature remark or just smiled like an idiot; but this time he just looked at her shocked and was about to blurt out that he was sorry before she took off. It felt like a lifetime before she finally emerged from the wardrobe and as it had many times already this week, Tony let his jaw drop.

"I'm guessing you're not dressed up for me." He tried to joke with a weak laugh as she looked uncomfortable. She wore a deep purple, floor length dress, that was tight down to her thighs and then just dropped. The front of the dress went down in a 'V', but not too low, and the straps went up around her neck and crossed over in the middle of her back. The straps then wrapped back around the front of the dress and the back was open down into the middle of her lower-back. There was a split starting half way down her thigh and it showed her toned brown leg which was perfectly shaped by the high, black, strappy heels. Her hair was left out in waves and hung down past her shoulders and she wore the sapphire necklace which would hopeful catch the evidence they needed. She looked amazing, and Tony couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that she wasn't going to dinner with him.

"I really do not want to do this." She frowned a little and sighed making Tony feel a little bit better that she actually did not want to go. She looked down at the dress Abby had picked out for her and fiddled with it nervously before a hand grabbed hers and she looked up into his green eyes.

"Ziva, you look great. Stop fiddling with the dress; you couldn't look better." He smiled up at her and she finally felt a little better about tonight as she held Tony's hand. _Oh no, I am holding Tony's hand! _She quickly withdrew her hand embarrassed and went to sit at the small round table near the window. He stood up and walked over to where she sat. "Hey, I came to grab the earpiece and say good luck. You won't be able to hear us tonight, so just… be careful." She looked up into his concerned face and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I will be fine Tony… Thank you. I will just grab it for you." She stood up and walked into the wardrobe again before returning and handing it to him. They both just stood there staring at each other, feeling the same way but not knowing; not daring to act upon it, not now.

"I better head back and give this to McGee to fix. Don't think it was actually waterproof." They both laughed before he squeezed her arm and left the room.

* * *

><p>She walked into the restaurant and spotted him at a table in the corner away from the crowds, she was quite sure it was courtesy of Ryan who floated around tables with plates of food and bottles of wine. She walked over to where Adam was sitting and a smile crossed his face as his eyes roamed all over her before settling on her face. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek before pulling out her chair as she slid in putting on a flirtatious smile.<p>

"Toda" she purred as she put her purple and black lace clutch on the edge of the table.

"How are you Leilah?" He asked her while walking around the table and sliding back into his own seat.

"I am very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Well I am currently sitting across from one of the most beautiful women I have seen, so I must say pretty well." She smiled looking down at the table.

"Very smooth…" She looked up from underneath her lashed as he smirked at her.

"Why thank you." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand and she could see how the victims fell prey to him, he was very charming indeed.

* * *

><p>They had eaten dinner and actually had a pretty good conversation, although Ziva was not concentrating very much as she wondered how the next part will play out.<p>

"Will you excuse me, I must go to the ladies room." She grabbed her clutch and smiled before heading for the restrooms. She looked around the restaurant for Ryan on the way but couldn't seem to find him, so instead she went to call Gibbs.

"Ya?"

"Hey, how long do I have to stay here? He has not said anything or done anything to suggest that he is going to take me back to his room and kill me."

"Turn on the charm David." With that she was listening to a dial tone. _Great, is that not what I have already been doing? I hate this Op._ She fixed her hair in the mirror and reapplied lipstick before leaving the bathroom to 'Turn on the charm'. She walked back to the table and sat down apologising for how long she took and grabbed his hand. She leaned across the table and whispered to him.

"How about we… Skip dessert and maybe head back to your room?" She leaned back and brushed her leg up against his, biting down on her bottom lip as she smiled, looking up through her lashes. A smirk crossed his face as his eyes fell down to her chest.

"Cheque please!" He yelled out to the nearby waiter not lifting his eyes from her. She could see from the corner of her eye that the waiter was Ryan and she could feel his eyes rest on her. She drew circles on the back of Adam's hand as he handed over his credit card and payed for the bill; before they both stood up and left the restaurant with his hand resting on the bare skin of her back, and she had to hold down the shivers creeping up her spine. She was forcing herself to give herself to him in order to catch the bastard, and she kept telling herself that it was for the twelve women that had already been murder, but it still didn't make it any easier. They walked into the lift and waited for the doors to shut before she made her move, no matter how much she didn't want to do it; she knew what he wanted, and if tonight was going to work she had to give it to him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her as her lips crashed with his. It didn't take him long to respond as he came back hard and full of lust, his lips moving against hers as his hands ventured lower down her backside. She was relieved as the elevator came to the stop and he pulled away grabbing her hand. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to catch her breath, he really was a good kisser but she couldn't care less. She was already feeling awful, yet again… She had no idea why.

He fumbled with his keys and finally opened the door pulling her in after and pushing her against the wall kissing down her neck. Normally this would feel amazing but she couldn't even concentrate, her mind was racing hoping that he would stop so she could think of a way to snoop around his apartment. His tongue swirled in the hollow of her neck and she gasped, acting along as she ran her hand through his hair. He made his way back up her neck and kissed her tenderly on the lips before to her surprise and relief, pulling away.

"I will be right back." He quickly dashed for the bathroom and closed the door, doing her job for her. She now had the room to herself. She quickly dashed around the room frantically hoping to find anything that could be evidence. She searched through all the draws and through the bookshelf; she also looked under all the cushions on the couch but came up empty handed. She looked around the room and ran into the bedroom looking through his bedside tables and closet, but again nothing. She ran to the bed and slid her hand around underneath the mattress and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a large yellow envelope and opened it pouring the contents onto the bed. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the photos; they looked like surveillance photos and she noticed some of the victims as well as someone else she knew, herself. She held the photos up in front of the sapphire necklace hoping that they were getting all this on the other end. She quickly packed them away expecting him back at any moment and chucked the envelope under the mattress just in time for her to jump on the bed as he entered. He looked at her licking his lips as he walked towards her, ready to claim his prize.

"Now, where were we." He pulled her up from the bed and against the wall as he started to slide the purple straps off her shoulders, his lips making their way down her neck and to her chest as the dress started to fall down from her torso. She arched back playing along, wondering how far she would have to go. _Will he try anything tonight? _His lips came back up momentarily to meet with hers as his tongue slid into her mouth. She suddenly pulled away as a thought went through her mind and she pushed him off her dashing for the bathroom grabbing her clutch on the way.

"Leilah are you alright?" She quickly locked the door behind her and pulled out her mobile.

"Yes, sorry I think that crab did not agree with me. I will be out in a moment." She quickly flipped her phone open and clicked speed dial.

"Yeah Ziva, we saw them. Don't blow cover; I want you to leave but as soon as you can."

"Okay then" she hung up the phone and flushed the toilet before putting on her best sick face and opening the door.

"Hey, you alright?"

"No, I do not feel good at all… I might take a raincheck on tonight?" He looked disappointed but was a complete gentleman walking her back to her room, She kissed him on the lips and walked into her apartment closing the door behind her in relief as she threw her clutch onto the table and crashed on the bed.

* * *

><p>She had taken a shower, got into some comfortable, loose fitting clothes and fluffed her pillow about a thousand times yet still sleep would not take over. She realised it was probably not a good idea to let the serial killer walk her back to her room; he now knew which one it was. She still couldn't believe that he was capable of brutally murdering twelve women and she couldn't help but think that she was meant to be next. Something else that played in the back of her mind was what made her pull away from Adam tonight, she realised she was almost feeling guilty and as soon as she saw his face in her thoughts she could no longer allow another man to touch her like he was. She now realised what had stopped her the other day also, yes it was true, she stopped because of Tony.<p>

A knock at the door pulled her out of deep thought and she sluggishly got out of bed and trudged towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and had déjà vu as she saw him standing with two cups in his possession. Opening the door she gave him a weary smile realising his eyes were shut.

"I am not naked Tony." He opened one eye and sighed dramatically as he walked in after her shutting the door behind him. "Is there extra chocolate this time?" He laughed at her remembering his messy note he wrote in the early hours of yesterday morning.

"Yep, I got it extra chocolaty" She took a sip of the hot drink and licked her lips.

"I could get use to this." She smiled up at him before they both took a seat on the sofa much like last night. They sat in silence for a while and he noticed the down look on her face.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She didn't respond for a while, but finally took a deep breath before speaking quietly.

"He had photos of me, Tony."

"I know"

"I cannot help but think of those poor women… twelve of them, the families left behind. I may have been next." A tear escaped and ran down her cheek, she felt stupid for crying but was too exhausted to try and hide it.

"Ziva, we got the guy. You saw the evidence, he won't hurt anyone else."

"He has already hurt twelve Tony, beyond repair. I was in their feet tonight Tony." He ignored the whole 'feet, shoe' thing and instead put down his cup and opened his arms. She looked at him for a second unsure, before putting her cup down too and lying against his chest, listening to his heartbeat which eventually sent her into a deep sleep.

**A.N: SO! what did you think! :D Please REVIEW! It means the world and helps motivate me to keep writing! Like... it would be boring without reviews, well not the writting part its fun but there would be no point posting them because I would have no idea who is reading it and what you guys think! And it is so important! If you like something I will write more of it :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keely :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: OK so alot happens in this chapter, hence why it took me hours today to write it and hence why it is my longest chapter yet! :) So as you read this don't jump to conclusions... just a hint... haha Thanks again for the reviews and i want to give a HUGE thanks to one of my bestest friends Kaylee for helping me with this chapter... she like gave me this one idea which was like genius and sparked like the rest for this chapter so she must have credit for this... (143!... u too Alli :P) So without further Ado... Here is chapter eight of Foreign!**

She again woke up in the middle of the king sized bed and did her morning ritual of stretching before sitting up and rubbing her face. She looked over at the sofa and back to the bed she was sitting in and couldn't help but smile as well as feeling a little bit embarrassed knowing that once again Tony had moved her. She jumped out of bed and walked over to the window where the sun was drifting in looking out at the ocean. She decided that she didn't feel like running this morning and went over to the wardrobe picking out a bikini and grabbing a towel.

* * *

><p>She dived under the oncoming wave and the water felt cool on her face. She was enjoying herself immensely as she lay on her back and drifted over the top of the unbroken waves. She had hardly been to the beach in her lifetime and now that she was finally here, she was not giving up the chance of enjoying the blue ocean. She always loved to swim, but it was normally laps of her father's pool back in Tel Aviv for exercise not usually for enjoyment; and even though they lived close to the water's edge, she never had the chance to go very often. It was again early in the morning and the beach, as well as the water was completely deserted; just the way she liked it. She closed her eyes and continued to float over the waves which were almost drifting her asleep; her mind was clear for the first time in days and she was happy.<p>

"Oh my God, Leilah?" She recognised the voice and almost had a heart attack as she sunk under the water and resurfaced to see Adam sitting next to her on his surfboard. She then looked back towards the shore and saw that she was a long way from land, she must off drifted out what seemed to be about fifty to one hundred meters for sure. At first she freaked out realising she couldn't touch the bottom let alone see it and she was by herself, vulnerable and with no back up. He looked down at her worried and offered his hand to pull her up onto the board which she reluctantly took. "You scared me for a second there, why are you so far out?"

"I… I do not know, I just drifted out I guess without noticing."

"You have to be careful of the rips out here."

"Sorry what?"

"The currents, you have to be careful or they will pull you right out to sea."

"Oh…" She looked up him when he squeezed her hand and she tried to force a smile feeling very uncomfortable.

"Here, lay down and I will paddle us back to shore."

"Ah, no. It is fine, I can swim." He looked at her as if she had just said she was going to swim to china and back.

"Leilah, are you crazy? Just lay down." She pulled her hand out of his and stood up on the board. "Hey, what are you doing?" She dived off the board and glided under the water before finally coming up for a breath and continued doing freestyle towards the shore. All she could think about was trying to get there before him so she could make her exit to the hotel without encountering the man. Unfortunately, like yesterday, the universe wouldn't pay her any favours as Adam was not far behind when she finally hit the sand. She contemplated running but it would blow the Op if he suspected she had caught on; so she slowly made her way up the beach to where her towel was laying in the sand. She picked it up and started drying herself facing the hotel and she could hear him approaching slowly behind her. Now for the excuses…

"Leilah… did I do something?" She hadn't been expecting this question, she was thinking more along the lines of "_are you insane? What's the matter with you? Why the hell did you run off like that?" _She took a deep breath before turning around plastering on a smile.

"No, you did nothing. Sorry about that, you gave me a shock and I realised I really need to be somewhere." She smiled at him and he gave a small smile back still unsure.

"Well, do you want to meet up later? Dinner again tonight or something?"

"Sorry I cannot do tonight…" He looked away as he nodded and she realised that she should probably arrange something to try and coax some more out of him. "But, how about lunch?" _Cannot believe I am doing this… _

"Yes, sounds great!" His face lit up as he leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running down the beach waving behind him. "Cya then!"

* * *

><p>Tony and McGee sat in their mini Ops centre as they watched the monitors which had live footage from Ziva's necklace as she ate lunch with Adam Miller. They had been there for about fifteen minutes now and nothing had been said that they could use against him; Tony was getting quite bored as he leant back with his feet on the table.<p>

"This is pointless; he is not going to say anything…" He sighed as McGee looked at him frustrated.

"Yeah I agree, but until he makes his move there is not much we can do." They both watched as the two of them ate in silence for a bit until Adam finally spoke.

"Lucky I came to your rescue this morning otherwise you would be out in the middle of the Atlantic ocean by now." Tony's ears pricked up at this and he took his feet of the table and sat forward.

"I would have been fine." A smile could be heard in her voice.

"Leilah, you were already one hundred meters out to sea." She laughed in the background as he looked at her with a concerned yet amused face.

"Well I guess it was a good thing you came to my rescue then." Tony picked up that she sounded awkward and uncomfortable and he was too, thinking about the fact she was alone, without backup, by herself with a known serial killer. He felt sick in his guts thinking that he had to 'go to her rescue' when in the end she may need rescuing from him. In a way it made Tony angry that she would go out by herself with him and then almost get swept out to sea; he had no doubt in a normal situation she would be able to take care of herself; but out in the middle of the ocean, with a guy that has already killed 12 women…

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee, want any?" McGee looked surprised at the offer and noticed Tony's tense state.

"Uhh, sure… That would be great."

"OK, be back soon."

* * *

><p>Ziva lay on the bed with her laptop, reading an email from a frantic Abby desperate for team Gibbs to return. She smiled at as she read the "please come home soon" and "I'm flipping out with no one to talk to." She was glad that she had no plans for the night and could finally just relax and be herself. She stood up and walked over to the phone about to order room service when she was stopped by a knock to the door. Sighing she replaced the receiver and walked over to answer it.<p>

"Who is it?" She called with a slight ring to her voice as she opened the door not even checking this time who it was. Sure enough it was Tony on the other side, although this time he had no drinks and it was not the middle of the night.

"Hey" he pushed past her into the room and she was left standing at the doorway staring into the empty hall.

"Come in" she said to nobody as she closed the door and watched him walk to the window. "Tony… Are you alright?" She watched as he slowly turned away from the window to look at her, a serious expression on his face.

"What happened this morning Ziva?" This was most definitely not what she was expecting and she just stared at him for a while before swallowing and giving a short answer.

"I went for a swim." He walked closer to her and stopped a couple of meters away.

"And was almost swept out to the middle of the Atlantic ocean?" She finally realised how he knew about this as she remembered the lunch conversation with Adam, he was listening and she had completely forgotten.

"He was exaggerating Tony. I was just floating on my back and was pulled out a little bit in a… rep?"

"It is a rip, and they are dangerous Ziva. People have died from drowning in them."

"I am sorry Tony, but I am fine. I did not purposely get dragged out. Anyway I swam back no problem."

"So why is Adam talking about coming to your rescue?"

"Tony, I do not think it is a matter of your concern…"

"You are my partner Ziva, it is a matter of my concern!" She stared at him bewildered as he raised his voice to her. She had no idea why he was acting like such an ass but it only made her angry also.

"Tony I was going for a swim!"

"You were by yourself, without back-up, with a serial killer!"

"Well I did not invite him along if that is what you think! It was so early in the morning I did not expect anyone to even be awake…"

"Ziva, we are on an undercover op. The guy is dangerous and we don't know if and when he is planning something!"

"I will not go swimming then!"

"Just… tell me next time or something…"

"I can take care of myself Tony! I do not have to report to you!" She couldn't believe how he was acting, as if it was her fault. She could feel tears burn the back of her eyelids as she shut them trying to calm herself. "You need to leave… Tony." She said with a steady voice and he looked at her as she stood with her eyes closed and hands curled up into fists. He knew he went way to far, he let his feelings drive him and he was now being asked to leave. He calmed down as he realised his error; it was not her fault, he should not have blamed her.

"Ziva, I…"

"Just… Go."

"I didn't mean…" He was again cut off by her sharp voice as she opened her red eyes.

"Go!" He looked at her, remorse on his face and left the room without another word, leaving a shocked Ziva standing in the middle of the room with tears down her face.

* * *

><p>A glass slid across the bar in front of her as she waved her hand in the air, "Toda". She had already had two of the powerful mix of liquor which was just starting to numb her brain. She couldn't believe he just barged in and yelled at her, and she couldn't believe how much she cared. <em>Since when have I cared what people think of me? <em>

"Mind if I join?" She looked up to see Ryan, no longer in his work attire but jeans and a blue cotton shirt.

"You keep popping up out of nowhere now don't you?" He smiled down at her and took and seat on the bar stool next to her. He held up his hand to signal over the bartender. "What she's having." The guy nodded before a glass settled in front of him and he began to drink it. "So what's the matter with you?"

"Partner is an ass" She threw back the rest of her drink and looked up at him. He looked down to her neck and noticed the absence of the sapphire necklace, glad that they couldn't hear them.

"That's too bad… Tony really did seem to be a nice guy." He said with sarcasm and she snorted at him before calling the bartender back over, _not drunk enough yet…_

"Do you do shots?" She looked at him and a smile spread across his face.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p>Ziva laughed as she staggered down the hallway to her room with an also drunk Ryan. It was midnight and they had both drunk way too much for being on the job and hoped they would not get caught. Ziva fumbled around with her key card as she tried to open the door only to drop it many times which only made her burst out into another fit of giggles. She finally regained composure and opened the door feeling for the light switch as she leant against the wall for support. She felt a hand over the top of hers as she got pulled towards him. She didn't even get a chance to react before his lips were hard against hers and she felt dizzy from the alcohol. He pushed her against the wall as his hands slid around her waist. She didn't kiss back as he tried to force her lips apart but retreated to her neck. Her head was spinning and she felt as if she couldn't fight back.<p>

"Ryan…No…" She gasped as she tried to catch her breath and push against his chest; but the world was spinning and she almost felt as if she couldn't stand up. He wouldn't stop and images began to flash through her mind of another time they just wouldn't stop. She couldn't breathe as tears welled in her eyes, the thoughts of those 3 months now flashing through her head, the ones she finally managed to keep away. Her heart that was once racing had slowed yet was pounding harder than ever against her chest.

"Stop, stop." She pleaded to him but it was like he couldn't even hear her as his hands started to roam underneath her top. She tried to bring her knee up to him, just to stop him but she could no longer see as she lost her balance and felt herself falling. Her shirt ripped as she fell to the ground out of Ryan's grasp and her breaths became short and fast as tears ran down her face. "No, no, no, please…" She pleaded to no one and Ryan realised what he had done. He realised he went too far at the worse time possible, and he didn't know what to do as he watched her form curl up into a ball as she could barely breathe. "I will not tell you anything!" She yelled and he started to get freaked out, he had tripped something for her and she was now delusional as she talked to someone in her head. The alcohol was not helping either of them as Ryan couldn't even think what to do with her, if he called anyone he would get the blame, and he couldn't afford to lose his job. This practically made up his mind as he dashed for the door giving a brief backwards glance at the figure on the floor.

* * *

><p>It was 0030 and Tony could not sleep, the only thing that was happening was his constant thoughts of the way he talked to Ziva earlier today. He had hardly concentrated on anything anybody was saying to him all night and he couldn't help but wonder what was running through her head… He really felt like punching himself in the face as he remembered everything he said to her and how he said it. He decided that he couldn't take it any longer so he jumped out of the bed and grabbed a coat before heading towards the 24 hour coffee shop across the street.<p>

"How may I help you sir?" Asked the middle aged woman behind the counter.

"Just two hot chocolates… Extra chocolate but…and make them extra hot."

"Sure thing." He sat down in one of the chairs at a small round table as he waited for the two drinks. At least there was no line at 12:30 am so it wasn't long before he grabbed the drinks and walked the short distance to Ziva's hotel.

"Ziva?" He knocked again for the third time as he looked up and down the hall way. He reached for the handle and to his surprise the door was unlocked as he pushed it open and entered the dark room. He shut the door behind him and started to feel for the light switch when he was stopped by the sound of heavy breathing. "Ziva?" He held his breath as he listened for the faint sound which he heard again unmistakably. "Ziva, I know you're pissed at me but please… I brought hot chocolate." The eerie part was that the breathing sounded so close as if she was standing next to him, yet he couldn't see her outline anywhere in the room. He again tried to feel around for the light switch as he walked around the walls, before nudging his foot against something on the floor. He knew what it was instantly and he frantically tried to search for the light switch. He ran to the other side of the doorway and finally found it as it casted a yellow light on the room showing the form on the floor curled into a ball.

"Ziva!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Oh, hope I was not too evil there... :p It is part of my plan so I had to roll with it ahaha. This took me forever! no joke my chemistry mark may have just dropped a grade because of this! (ahaha jks.. its only a draft due tomorrow :P) So for me... please review... for my longest chapter I would like the most reviews! I think the most I have gotten was 12 for one chapter, so it would mean sooo much to get 13 hahaha... Your goal! Please tell me what you think! And dw... there is ALOT more tiva to come! <strong>

**Thankyou all!**

**Keely :o)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: OK, so if we look back for a second at my last authors note, I put you to the challenge of 13 reviews, and funny enough, that's exactly how many I got! :D Yay you guys! So I was like super happy all day! :D So I want to give a massive thanks to my 13 reviewers: PAUL, NCIS Connection, Zivarocks44, luzma (and don't worry about the language thing, that's what google translator is for :P) Abbi4Raie, 206marlene, Ncisfan with Tivafever, Rebel Magnus, Robern, SarahBear370, ForeignMusicLyrics (Miss Alli), AllyDD (Miss Kaylee) and last but definitely not least with your awesome as comment! Different Child (Katie! 3) So pats on the back for you all! So what… 14 reviews this time, yes? LOL**

**So this chapter is extremely short I apologise but it is all TIVA! This is only a taste of what is to come and more! This is just a little bit of fluff to start building the relationship and get them closer :) So enjoy and please review! (remember 14… hahaha)**

* * *

><p>"Ziva, I know you're pissed at me but please… I brought hot chocolate." The eerie part was that the breathing sounded so close as if she was standing next to him, yet he couldn't see her outline anywhere in the room. He again tried to feel around for the light switch as he walked around the walls, before nudging his foot against something on the floor. He knew what it was instantly and he frantically tried to search for the light switch. He ran to the other side of the doorway and finally found it as it casted a yellow light on the room showing the form on the floor curled into a ball.<p>

"Ziva!" He put the drinks down on the table next to him as he bolted to where she laid on the floor. He noticed the red marks around her arms and her ripped shirt as she shivered in a ball. Her breathing was coming out in gasps and her face was hot and sticky. He wasn't quite sure whether she was conscious or not and looked on her with a worried expression wondering what to do. He bent down and pulled her into his arms as he lifted her from the floor and started to walk towards the couch when she flipped out.

"No, no, no, please!" She suddenly yelled in her sub-conscious state which startled Tony. She fought against him and he held her tighter before sitting down on the couch with her. She continued to fight as she pleaded; pushing against his chest as she tried to get away; but he only held her tighter while whispering in her ear.

"Ziva, it's ok. Hey, calm down it's just me, Tony; the idiot who yelled at you for no reason today." She seemed to be getting more distressed as she fought against whoever it was in her head.

"Just leave me alone, please. I won't tell you anything!" She shouted and he started to get more distressed not knowing what to do, listening to her so upset and… scared; something he doesn't too often see.

"Hey, it's ok. Zee-vah, wake up." He could smell the alcohol on her and felt terrible thinking that he may have driven her to be where she is. He looked down at her stomach, the red marks under her torn shirt; he also saw her swollen bruised lips and physically shivered at the thought of what was done to her. He could feel her succumb to him as she stopped fighting and she buried her face into his chest sobbing. "Ziva?"

"I am so sorry." She managed to choke out and he sighed in relief by the fact she seemed to be back in reality. The moment ended all too soon but as she pushed off him and quickly went to move away. "I… I…" She looked at him with huge eyes before suddenly dashing from the room into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, leaving a very startled and concerned Tony alone on the couch. He could hear her throw up as he sat there wincing at the sound; he couldn't imagine what she was going through and honestly still had no idea what had just happened. _What was she seeing, who is responsible?_ He felt a tug in his heart as he stared at the closed door to the bathroom, he could hear her pacing, sobbing and got up to try and calm her down. He wanted to hold her, tell her it would be alright, and make whoever caused this to pay. He opened the bathroom door which got slammed shut almost immediately again in his face.

"Please just leave me alone Tony." She choked out from behind the door.

"Ziva please, let me in."

"I… I cannot do that Tony, please I will be fine."

"I am not leaving Ziva" He raised his voice slightly as he pressed his head to the door listening to her heavy breathing on the other side. "Please…" he whispered to her, but he got no response. He slid down next to the door and leant his head back against the wall as he waited for her. "I will be right here when you're ready."

* * *

><p>She sat in the shower, the cool water running over her. She couldn't be bothered to take her clothes off so she just sat underneath the cool water, trying to erase the memories that had been brought back to the surface. She had been shut in the bathroom for at least fifteen minutes now and she couldn't help but wonder if Tony was still sitting on the other side of that door. She felt embarrassed at being so exposed and couldn't even think of showing her face after the whole charade she put on. She felt so vulnerable and weak, something she wasn't accustomed too, and couldn't even think about what Tony thought of her now. If there was ever a chance of him liking her before it was gone know, she must look like a total freak to him and she wouldn't be judged by him. So she continued to sit there until she knew he was gone, not wanting to face him.<p>

She heard the door crack open and she buried her head into her knees not even trusting herself to look at him. She felt even worse now realising he was looking at her sitting under a shower in her clothes and felt like throwing up again. She was about to get up and make a run for it when the most unexpected thing happened, she felt him sit down next to her, and wrap his arms around her. _Why is he doing this! Why is he pretending to be so nice and… loving?_ She looked up at him with red puffy eyes, questioning him with just the expression on her face. He look at her seriously, something that she doesn't get too often and he looked away from her before speaking in a soft tone.

"Who did this to you?"

"I do not know what you mean?" She managed to choke out.

"Ziva, you did not just end up on the ground… like that, by yourself."

"I do not remember." She thought she almost saw pain in his eyes as he looked at her for a brief second before leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. She looked over his features as he breathed steadily. His hair now flattened and wet, hanging over his forehead, and his shirt soaked through. She couldn't help but look over his chest which she could see through his transparent cotton shirt. She fought every urge inside of her that just wanted to lean over and kiss him, but she wouldn't make anything awkward between them and she was scared of rejection, whether she would admit it or not. So she savoured the moment as his warm arm wrapped around her, comforting her.

"It's late… let's get you to bed." He said opening his eyes and smiling down at her. She nodded back before he pulled her to her feet and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her before grabbing one for himself. They walked out into the main room and she went into the wardrobe shutting the door to get changed. It wasn't long after she walked out in a pair of shorts and a shirt as she dried her hair with the towel.

"Hey Tony…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" He smiled warmly at her as she gave a small smile back.

"Anytime"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Thoughts? Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! I promise I will make the next chapter longer! And for 'Ncisfan with Tivafever'… I will add more Gibbs later on dw :D<strong>

**Peace out, Keely :o)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Sorry It is again short but im bogged down with assignments, exams and life so its better than nothing right? So didn't get to 14 reviews... got to 10 amazing ones but so im stoked! haha thanks so much again guys! :D :D So here it is! **

She watched as he left the apartment, blankets drawn in around her as she sat cross legged on the massive bed. He had offered to stay but she politely refused not wanting him to see her psychotic behaviour again. She still didn't seem to remember how she ended up in Tony's arms and what had happened to her. All she remembered was a yelling match between herself and Tony before… Somalia. She was troubled by the fact she had not had any dreams about it for quite some months, and the thoughts seemed to stay out; but she ended up on the ground having a panic attack. Her head throbbed as the lack of sleep mixed with a massive hangover began to kick in and she got up to fumble around for some paracetamol. _Crap… Have none. _She sat back down on the bed and a sudden thought occurred to her. _Oh no, he is going to tell Gibbs. _

She quickly grabbed a longish coat that would cover the daggy shorts and Tee she had on and raced from the room. She just hopped that Tony hadn't made it out of the hotel yet as she ran down the hallway for the lift, pushing the down button repetitively. The elevator seemed to be stopping at every floor as she watched the numbers go up slowly. When it got to the fourth floor she ran for the stairs not being able to risk waiting any longer, and began to fly down them skipping two at a time. By the time she reached the bottom the world was spinning and her head was throbbing even more, forcing her to stop for a moment to regain a sense of balance before pushing her way out of the fire exit. She ran out of the small stairwell onto the ground floor when she collided with a man.

"I am so sorry." She said briefly before trying to rush off again but was stopped with a hand around her wrist. She looked up at the man's face and a sense of fear crossed over her.

"Leilah?" He looked down worried at her ragged appearance. Her hair was half wet and in messy ringlets that framed her flushed face; her eyes were blood shot and they were framed by dark circles. "Hey are you alright?" She wouldn't make eye contact as she frantically searched for Tony's face around the lobby.

"Yeah I am fine." She said in a hoarse voice not paying much attention to him. She had to leave now if she had any chance of catching Tony.

"You don't look fine; here I will walk you back to your room." His hand gently traced down the side of her face and she flinched away, an image flashing through her mind of earlier tonight. She remembered someone kissing her, grabbing at her, not stopping… She couldn't tell who it was. "Leilah?" He saw the change in her expression as she remembered the earlier events and she quickly pulled away from him, running towards the front doors. She ignored the doorman's inquires after her as she pushed her way through the large glass doors into the cool night air. She searched frantically for him as she tried to adjust to the light change and finally saw a man walking away into the darkness.

"Tony!" He spun around, shocked, to see a silhouette against the lights from the entry to the hotel; the accent was unmistakable. His first reaction was to panic, why had she run all the way down stairs for him? He started to walk towards her and she hurried to close the rest of the distance.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Please do not tell Gibbs." She got out through sharp breaths as she puffed. Again the world was spinning and she felt a warm hand around her elbow to steady her.

"Ziva, you need to lie down."

"No, I am fine… Just please… promise me you will not tell Gibbs." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. If Gibbs found out that Tony had kept it from him then he would go mad, but she was pleading with him and he couldn't refuse.

"On one condition; you come with me back to your room and you are going to sleep." She was too tired to argue and nodded wearily before being taken by the elbow and led back inside.

* * *

><p>She sat on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands as Tony grabbed her a glass of water. The headache had now quickly turned into a migraine as she sat there shaking uncontrollably.<p>

"Did you take anything for it?" He said when handing her the glass.

"I… do not have anything." She stuttered out and he looked down at her concerned. This was not just a normal hangover, she had a migraine which was making her physically sick and she could barely move. She would have to be in a lot of pain to let her guard down and let him help her and that's exactly what she was doing.

"Hey, I am going to run down stairs and grab something for your head; but let's get you to the bed first. You will be much more comfortable." She shook her head not looking up and barely moving as she winced.

"I cannot move; I am fine here."

"Ziva you can't stay on the couch, it will only make it worse." She again shook her head; she was obviously in no condition to even walk the short distance to the bed. "I am going to carry you, you can't stay here Ziva." He hesitated to see if she would object but there was no movement. So he took that for no objections as he leant down and scooped her into his arms. She leant her head against his chest as one arm loosely hung around his neck; he had never seen her like this before and it was distressing to see her in so much obvious pain as well as being so sick that it had impaired her movement. He gently put her down on the bed and she shivered as he pulled the covers up around her; not once did she open her eyes. He quickly ran around and turned all the lights off before kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

"I'm just going to grab some painkillers for you. Are you going to be ok?" She nodded weakly and he squeezed her hand before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>He walked back into her apartment to see her in the same position he had left her in. Her knees were brought up to her chest and she shook; a look of discomfort and pain in her face.<p>

"Ziva, I got some painkillers. Are you awake?" He saw her nod slowly, not moving anything else. He went to grab the glass of water she left on the coffee table and opened the packet of small round tablets. "I got the strongest ones without prescription; you need to sit up to take them." He watched as she slowly tried to sit up but fell back down into the pillow again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her up against his side so she could lean on him before passing her the tablets in her trembling hand. He watched as she slowly took them and knew that she was extremely ill and should probably tell Gibbs; but seeing her plead to him not to tell him about the first incident he could hardly say anything now. "Ziva, if you do not get better by the morning or get worse I am going to have to tell Gibbs… about everything." He felt her nod into his side and he brushed away the hair that was stuck to the side of her face. He gently rested her back on the pillow before walking around the other side of the bed and sliding under the covers.

"Tony…" Her voice cracked as she slurred the words barely audible. "What are you doing?"

"I am not leaving you like this." He leant across the bed and kissed her on the temple before settling back on his side and closing his eyes, falling into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>He got woken by a soft whimpering and movement from the other side of the bed as he tried to remember where he was. He rolled over to see Ziva, her head rolling back and forward on the pillow and her hands grabbing the sheets tightly in her fists. He started to get worried when she took in sharp breaths and her whimpering became louder.<p>

"Ziva?"

"Tony please, my head… my head." He reached over and turned on the light as he looked over her. Her hair was soaked as sweat poured down her face and a red rash spread across part of her face and down her neck. He quickly felt her temperature and realised it was through the roof as he pealed the blankets off her, seeing the red rash across her arms and legs. She rolled her head back and forward in pain and her breaths came in gasps as she struggled for air.

"Ziva! Ziva, I am going to call an ambulance." He quickly grabbed his cell and punched in the three numbers you always knew but never wanted to ever have to use. He quickly told the paramedic the situation and the address of the hotel before rushing back to Ziva's side. She was barely conscious as her head continued to roll back and forth in pain. "Ziva hang in there, you are going to be fine." _God she better be fine…_

**A.N: *Dramatic music* OMG whats going to happen next! Only I know mhwahahahaha! Anywhooo Please pretty please review my lovelys! :D Tell me what you think! **

**Shalom,**

**Keely :o) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Sorry again, but it is a short chapter. This is mainly just a filler chapter and is all my time and energy levels will allow me to do so far (Sorry!) Thanks SOOOOOO MUCH! For the reviews! I was sooo close to getting 14 reviews for the last chapter except my friends computer died when sending her review... so I am counting it as 13 and 1/2 :P YAY! Would love to see more reviews this chapter! Anyway... here we go!**

"Come on Ziva, stay with me!" He sat on the edge of the bed with a hand on her cheek as she groaned. She was barely conscious and her breathing was coming in gasps as she tried to get oxygen. He had no idea what possibly could be wrong, so he sat there helpless, waiting for the paramedics to arrive. He held her hand in his as she gripped it tightly, trying to ignore the pain. "Stay with me…" He whispered to her before his head snapped up by a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in" Tony yelled, standing back as the paramedics rushed to work on her. He couldn't believe what was happening and his emotions were running high from the lack of sleep, he watched helplessly as the paramedics assessed her and answered the questions being fired at him by the paramedic.

"Did she take any of these?" He held up the packet of painkillers Tony had bought for her earlier on.

"Yeah…" He looked concerned as he thought that they may be the cause of all this. "She had them about… an hour ago, for a migraine."

"We need to get her to the hospital." The medic said to no one in particular as he put her on oxygen. Tony noticed that she seemed to be completely unconscious as the paramedics lifted her onto the stretcher and they all rushed out of the room towards the lift. He stood nervously in the corner of the elevator as it went down through the floors, his eyes never leaving her red, swollen face. The doors finally opened onto the ground floor and he looked up to see a completely stunned Ryan, his mouth agape as he stared at Ziva.

"What… What happened?" He didn't even attempt to hide his shocked look; he left her there, on the ground, but never expected this.

"I'm not sure yet." Tony said as he followed the medics leaving Ryan standing near the elevator doors by himself. He watched as they walked away a bit before Tony turned around and ran back towards him. "Can you please call the others and tell them to meet us at the hospital. They don't know anything yet." He patted him on the arm before running to catch up to the medics who had just exited the hotel. He had to get to the hospital. He had to talk to her before she said anything; he couldn't afford to lose this position, not now…

* * *

><p>Tony sat in the back of the ambulance with his head rested back on the wall. He had no idea what was happening to his partner and every time he asked the paramedics he would receive the same answer <em>"We won't be sure until we run some tests." <em>She had been unconscious for about 10 minutes now and with every minute past he became more and more worried. He was getting pissed at the paramedics who also kept telling him _"Sir, she will be fine",_ trying to calm him down. He looked down at her, her face holding no expression, and he looked at her swollen lips. He remembered how he found her on the ground in the earlier hours of this morning, how his heart almost leapt out of his chest in panic. He also remembered kissing her on the temple before going to sleep for the short hour he got, his lips still tingling as he fell asleep. He thought back to yesterday afternoon, yelling at her for no reason; he realised something through all of this. He loved her. He yelled at her through frustration that he may lose her. His heart leapt out of his chest because he feared the worse and his lips tingled as if an electric current was running through him because he longed to kiss her again. He now looked down at her, afraid of what was to come, afraid of losing her, afraid of what was wrong, because… He loved her; but he knew he wouldn't tell her. Not with everything that had happened in their past and not with Gibbs rule number 12 haunting him. He would just have to show her that he cared and see what happened, maybe… just maybe one day, it will be different.

"Tony…" She slurred as she opened her eyes to look at him. He had been too deep in thought that he hadn't noticed she woke up and was looking up at him confused by her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Ziva, we are on the way to the hospital, you blacked out. How are you feeling?"

"My, head hurts… and it is so cold…" She shivered as she looked down to see there was nothing covering her and she only had her shorts and shirt on.

"Can she have a blanket? She is freezing." Tony snapped at the paramedic who was shocked by the sudden change in his tone.

"She has a very high fever; we need to keep her temperature down. Sorry." Tony took her hand in his as he whipped away the hair that was stuck to her flushed cheeks. She looked around distressed as she tried to keep herself calm, he noticed that she was starting to freak out and squeezed her hand a little tighter, not wanting her to pull away.

"Tony… What happened to me?" She looked down to the red rashes on her arms and then back up to Tony's face.

"You had a migraine remember? You were drinking last night and then… later you got a bad migraine and I was with you; remember?" She looked up at the roof and closed her eyes slowly trying to process her thoughts. After a while she slowly looked back at him and slowly shook her head.

"Last thing I remember is… Us fighting about me going swimming." Her eyebrows peaked as she wondered how much she had missed. Tony said he was with her so they must have made up, _right?_ Tony winced a little at her last memory; of course it had to be that. What's the chances of forgetting everything else and remembering their fight?

"Oh… About that, I'm sorry that was way out of line."

"It is fine." She quickly replied, obviously not wanting to talk about it as she looked away.

* * *

><p>Tony was in the waiting room with an irate and worried Gibbs. He managed to fabricate a story that seemed plausible and believable as to why he was with Ziva at such an early hour of the morning, without obviously telling the truth. Although Ziva didn't remember the evening he still wouldn't break his promise of not telling Gibbs about how he found her on the floor. In a way he did want her to remember the events of the evening so that she could see how he had made up for their little tiff yesterday.<p>

"Mr DiNozzo?" He looked up to see the doctor standing in front of him with a clipboard. Gibbs moved over to listen in on the results for the tests they had been conducting for the last hour.

"Did you find out what is wrong?"

"Yes we did. You said she had been drinking earlier?" Gibbs looked at Tony and scowled for the detail he had forgotten to mention.

"Ah, yeah."

"It seems she had her drink spiked, when she first started to have the migraines it was the climax of the affect. The only problem was when she took the painkillers it reacted causing the rashes you saw and the swelling. We think it may have been the Codeine that she reacted to, it is quite common. It would have also increased the effects of the drugs used to spike her drink, hence the temporary memory loss and acute migraine." Tony took it all in and questions raced through his mind as he thought of someone spiking her drink; _who was it?_ He realised his mistake of giving her such strong painkillers and wasn't even sure if she had ever taken painkillers in her life before; it could be the reason she reacted to it so easily. He also took notice of the temporary memory loss, temporary being the operative word. _How much will she remember?_ Earlier on when they were sitting in the shower he asked who had attacked her and she couldn't remember, he wondered if she would remember that also and was hoping to get the opportunity to punch the guy in the face, or if it was Addison; throw his arse in jail.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Gibbs said to the tall, thin doctor.

"She should be able to leave some time during the course of the day. She is currently on an IV and we are just flushing out her system." He nodded to the doctor and he left the waiting room leaving the two agents to ponder on the current circumstances.

"She can't continue with this Op." Tony said quietly not looking up from the floor.

"Yeah, you're right Tony. We will bring him in tomorrow."

"Do we have enough?"

"We have enough to hold him. He's not doing anything and after what just happened I think it would just be safer to get him now. We will get a team to sweep through his hotel room tomorrow afternoon."

"We should wait until Ziva is discharged firstly."

"No we need to grab him while we can. You stay with her and we will wait until she's released before interrogating him."

"Sure, I am not sure how she's going to handle this? She is not very good at failing an Op."

"Make sure she knows she didn't fail Tony, we got the guy. I am going back to the safe house; grab some sleep DiNozzo."

"Sure thing Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: SO next chapter we will be seeing what happenes when Adam Addison realises that his Kinda Girlfriend is actually an undercover NCIS Agent? How will that go? Do not worry plenty more Tiva to come! Please review!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading and I really do hope you are enjoying!**

**Keely :o)**

**oh! p.s. Thankyou Katie for proof reading the first half ;p xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: WOW thank you soooo much to my reviewers! :D So this chapter i a little longer than the last 2-3 but still shortish because I have no more time! Infact it is quite sad but I do not think I will have an opportunity to update for another week at least! I might... we shall see... :p Anyway, please enjoy and review my lovlies! XD**

Tony walked towards the entrance of the hospital and stopped dead in the middle of the road when he saw Ziva emerge, a short, elderly nurse chasing after her. He quickly feared the worse as he ran across the road up to a flustered Ziva.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" She looked up at him wide eyed, obviously not expecting his arrival.

"I need to get out of here." She quickly shot out before trying to push past only to be stopped by Tony grabbing her wrist. The short nurse final caught up, panting, and holding a clipboard.

"Mam, I need you to go through this before you leave."

"Mam…" Ziva stopped herself from lashing out at the nurse before snatching the clipboard and signing the bottom, shoving it back.

"You have to read it, you can't just sign it." Tony could see the situation heading for a not so good ending and interjected.

"Don't worry, we won't sue." He grabbed an angry Ziva and pulled her along towards his car. When they finally got in Tony looked her up and down and noticed the blood trickling down her arm from the IV she had ripped out. She hadn't been released at all, she just simply… Walked out. "You know you are meant to still be in hospital."

"So…" She looked out the window, her finger taping impatiently on the car door. "Can we go now?" She looked up at him frustrated and he pulled his eyes away from her, to pull away from the curb. He knew sooner or later he had to break the news about the Op being over but at the moment, she didn't seem to be in the best of moods. They drove in silence for most of the way until a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, can you remember anything from last night?" She didn't lift her eyes from the window as she thought of how to answer. The simple answer would have been, _yes, I remember most of it_. But that would mean she had to talk about it and she honestly didn't want to. She remembered how Tony cared for her, like no one had before; and it made her stomach almost flip as she thought about it. She also remembered how he sat next to her in the shower, wrapping his warm arm around her waist and pulling her close… _Jeez Ziva stop it! _Thankfully she got saved by her thoughts from a second inquiry from Tony, in case she missed the first.

"Some things…" _Please drop it…_

"Like what?"

"I do not want to talk about this now… Tony." He should have left it at that… but he just couldn't; he had to know…

"Did you remember who… was with you before I came?" Confusion flickered across her face at hearing his question and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… After we fought, someone was with you…"

"Someone was with me? Tony what are you talking about?" A mixture of concerned and worried expressions masked her face as she tried to think back through the events of the previous evening, coming up with nothing. He noticed that she had completely forgotten about that part of the evening and cursed under his breath for bringing it up again.

"Don't worry Ziva, maybe I was wrong."

"No Tony, you know someone was with me. What happened?" Her voice was stern as she tried to stare him down from the side.

"I came in to see you… and you were on the ground." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What happened to me?"

"I'm not sure… all I know is I came in and found you lying on the floor shaking and…" He stopped there not sure whether he should bring up that she was possibly seeing Somalia again; but the look on her face told him that he was going to be made to continue no matter what. "You were seeing things… I tried to move you but you were pleading with me not to hurt you…" His voice cracked as he tried to forget the sight of her on the ground. Her face was utter disbelief and… shame; as she looked back towards the window feeling embarrassed and angry at herself. "Look it was probably just a nightmare from the drugs or something… No one else knows, don't worry." She barely responded except for nodding slightly, mainly to herself. He rounded the corner and realised they were now only a few streets away from the safe house. It was time to tell her about Miller.

* * *

><p>She burst through the front door of the safe house and looked for Gibbs, spotting him lying across the sofa. He looked up at her as she stalked over and sighed knowing what was to come.<p>

"You brought him in, without even talking to me first. I am fine Gibbs, I could have finished this Op." She seemed hurt more than anything and Gibbs patted the couch next to him for her to have a seat.

"Ziva… We had to stop it at one stage. We got the photos and it didn't seem he was planning on making a move any time soon so maybe he was getting suspicious."

"How could he be getting suspicious? He had no idea…" She thought back to the many awkward encounters they have had recently, the way she had been acting. A new memory of last night popped into her head. Her pulling away from him in the lobby, her flinching away from his touch… her appearance. She put her head in her hands realising they were right to bring him in, she had lost the plot. "I screwed up…"

"Hey, you did great. We have enough evidence to hold him and we are going to break him." He kissed her on the head and smiled down at her. "You ready to interrogate?" A smile played her lips knowing she had a chance to redeem herself.

* * *

><p>She took one deep breath before entering the room, a large yellow envelope in her hand. The reaction she got was a Kodak moment as Adam's recognition made his jaw almost hit the floor.<p>

"Leilah…" He managed to choke out. He was in complete and utter shock as he saw her walk slowly across the room to sit on the other side of the table. She chucked the envelope on the table in front of them and he was still trying to work out why she was in the room with him. "Leilah, what is going on? Why are you here?"

"Actually it's Special Agent Ziva David; NCIS." He just stared at her, mouth agape as he looked her up and down briefly.

"Is this some kind of joke? I have never heard of… N.C. whatever it is." His tone was harsh as he realised she was not who he thought she was and she reached around in her pocked throwing the badge on the table.

"It is no joke; I am a federal agent working undercover… Do you know why you are here Adam?" He shook his head, lips going into a fine straight line across his face as he looked down to the envelope on the table.

"No, I have no idea why I am here! I haven't done anything…" He was starting to get angry as he looked around the small room, eyes finally fixing on her face. Her hand gracefully slid across the table and dragged the yellow envelope back towards her. She opened it and started to pull out twelve photos of twelve foreign women, at different locations. "What are these?" His hands flew across the table gesturing to the pictures that laid before him.

"You tell me, they were found in your room." He looked over each picture one by one and she studied his face; _not even a hint of recognition… _

"These are not mine. I don't know where you found them, but I have never seen these in my life." He leant back and folded his arms across his chest. She looked in his eyes, searching for a hint; but there was nothing. No recognition, no lying.

"These twelve women just happened to be at the hotels you have been staying in, at the same time you were. Then they just happened to turn up dead… Then I find these…" Her hand swooped across the table hovering across the photographs as he looked down at them.

"They are not mine! I have never seen these before!" She shoved all the pictures onto the ground and slammed her hands down on the table leaning across until her face was only inches from his.

"You are telling me, that they just happened to get into your room somehow and that this is just a… coincidence?"

"I swear on my life, I have never seen these before…" He whispered, his eyes almost pleading. Her anger subsided as she stared into his eyes, they seemed so innocent, and she could never imagine him ever murdering anyone, let alone 12 women! She leaned away and sat back into her seat, pulling out another series of photos and looking at them before one by one sliding them onto the table. The first one was of her sitting by the pool; the second of her walking through the lobby; and the third of her and Ryan walking towards the pool from the beach after their morning run. He looked down at the pictures and a look of sadness crossed his face. _Why does he look sad! _

"I was next…"

"Lei. I mean Ziva, I would never…" He trailed off looking down at the photos, his sadness turning ever so slightly into horror. She looked at him, confused; he was telling the truth… _I think he is telling the truth, or he is an amazing actor._ She felt guilt as she looked up at him, _what if he has been framed?_ She stood up suddenly, still looking at him as his eyes looked up at her.

"Excuse me…" She rushed from the room slamming the door behind her and looking back up to see a room of shocked agents.

"Ziva, what happened?" Tony's worried voice cut into her thoughts and she suddenly realised he was asking a question.

"I do not think he is the killer."

**A.N: Could it be true? Do we have someone else? Taking photo's of Ziva? (and Ryan I guess... :P hehe) :O Thoughts?**

**Hope there wasn't too many mistakes! So please tell me what you think, it makes my day! **

**Keely :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: So I was a bit naughty and wrote another chapter instead of doing my assignments and study... So no it was not a week but after the next update it will be a week before I update due to exams... :/ Once I am finished those and my last assignments then I have 5 wonderful weeks to write! :D Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

"_I do not think he is the killer."_

She looked around at the three stunned agents who were all very confused as to why she didn't think he was the killer. They had evidence, photographs, in his room! Yet she still didn't believe it was him. He was genuinely sad and there was no recognition until she pulled out the photo of herself. No one said a word for a while and she just stared at the floor not knowing what else to say.

"I do not think he is the killer…" She repeated still trying to understand herself and what lead her to believe it.

"Why not?" Gibbs finally asked looking at her pale state alarmed.

"There was no recognition, no hint that he was lying, he was… sad?"

"Okay…" McGee opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again with a quizzical brow.

"Did he know how they got in his room?"

"No idea." She looked up at Tony when answering his question, her expression as puzzled as his as she tried to figure out a possible explanation in her head.

"Fornell and Addison are checking his room now so we will see what they come up with." Gibbs walked over and ushered Ziva to a chair before walking into the room they were using as interrogation and shutting the door behind him. The three of them sat in silence for a while all trying to think of possible explanations, all coming up with the same thought.

"He was framed?" Tony pulled a chair up to where Ziva was sitting and McGee followed shortly after.

"He would be a good target."

"Yes… But he was so… Charming and everything with me, I thought he was just trying to 'lure' me in. Do you think he is really like that?" She looked up deep in thought and was feeling terrible for having a fake relationship with a man that may turn out to be so very decent. Tony saw her expression and couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the thought she may actually like the man; he was still a suspect.

"Do you really think it wasn't him?"

"McGoo, are you daring to question her impeccable judgement?" He looked over at her slightly worried but she only gave a small smile back before answering.

"Yes, I mean… Well he would have to be an amazing actor."

"I guess we will just have to see what they find in his room."

* * *

><p>"I know what you mean Ziva." Gibbs closed the door behind him as he walked towards the three agents sitting in the middle of the room. After fifteen minutes he had gotten nothing but pleas of innocence which were very convincing.<p>

"So do you think it could be him possibly?" Tony asked, secretly hopeful.

"I doubt it, but we will see." Tony couldn't help but feel that little bit disappointed, he wanted this Op to be over and he still in a way felt a little jealous. He had no idea why, _Ziva couldn't possibly have any sort of feelings for him… Could she?_ He disregarded the thought as soon as it entered his mind; he saw how she acted around him recently. He looked up at her and she seemed distanced in a way, he decided that later he would talk to her over their usual midnight hot chocolates. They all sat in silence for a minute or two before Fornell and Addison came through the front door of the safe house.

"Get anything?" Ryan held up a small evidence bag to the group with a crooked, half smile on his face. He walked directly over to where Ziva sat and held it out so she could examine the contents.

"Do you recognise it?"

"No, it is not mine." She handed back the gold chain which was strung through a gold heart pendent. "Did you find it in his apartment?" He simply nodded as McGee took the evidence bag off him. His eyes widened at the necklace and he rushed over to where his laptop sat with everyone not far behind.

"What is it McGee?"

"Well these are the photos of the 12 victims I sent to Abby and take a look at…" He flicked through all the photos for quite some time before finally enlarging one. "This," she looked as if she was in her late 20's and from an Indian background with her dark hair in waves around her face. One thing stood out to everyone straight away as they saw the photograph; a gold heart pendent hanging around her neck. Ziva's eyes widened as they fixed on the piece of fine metal in the evidence bag to the heart around her neck, no doubt a match.

"Send it to Abby, McGee." She stared at the necklace around her neck wondering how it could be him, how she could have gotten it so wrong. She felt angry at herself for falling into his trap, his charms; and she needed to get away.

"Are you sure it wasn't him Ziva?" Tony turned around and his eyes searched the room for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Ziva?"

* * *

><p>She spent the rest of the day walking the lengths of the beach, sorting through a million thoughts that continued to race through her mind; a jumbled mess that she could only wish to get rid of. She eventually went for another swim in the ocean and could only smirk to herself about the reaction she may get if Tony were to find her. After enjoying a relaxing afternoon which she knew she would get into strife for (although she didn't care); she had a hot shower, ordered room service and spent most of the night flicking through the TV channels.<p>

She laid spread across the Sofa and her eyelids felt heavy as she battled with them to stay awake. Wearily she lifted her head to look up at the alarm clock, to see the red digits stating that it was 00:18.

"Time for bed." She groaned to herself as she sat up rubbing her eyes. She almost moaned out loud as she heard the dreaded knocking at the door and wondered whether she should pretend to be asleep. She was in no mood for visitors. She sat there for a moment hoping that whoever it was would leave but after about twenty seconds another knock came with an introduction after.

"Hey Ziva, its Tony… I know you're awake, the lights are on…" She liked the midnight visits from Tony usually but after everything that had happened in the last 36 hours and her exhausted state she just wanted him to go away so she could crash into bed. She stood up and shuffled along to the door and opened it slowly rubbing her eyes and yawning so he would get the hint. He was smirking at her with two cups when she looked up at him and when he pushed past her to get inside she realised… He obviously didn't get the hint.

"Come on in…" She said under her breath before shutting the door and spinning around to face him. "This is going to have to be a short visit tonight, I am tired Tony."

"Okay, after chocolate." He held up the cup shaking it slightly and she let out a sigh before smiling and taking the cup off him.

"Toda" She took a seat back on the sofa and started to quickly drink the hot liquid.

"Woah, you sure are drinking that fast. You want to get rid of me that bad?" She looked up at him trying to suppress the humorous smile.

"Sorry, I am just tired." He took his cup and sat next to her as they drank in silence before he finally spoke.

"Hey, you just left today. You alright?" She had to force herself not to roll her eyes as she could see where the conversation was heading. _I am too tired for this._

"Yes I am fine. I just needed some air." They both sat in silence again for a while as they drank but he couldn't drop the topic of this morning so he again tried to push it.

"They have enough evidence to try and prosecute. Do you think he still didn't do it?"

"I am not sure. He was just so… It was something you could not fake, the look in his eyes." She looked up to see him slightly frowning and she tried to clarify. "Do you remember when you were framed?" He closed his eyes momentarily and nodded.

"Yes I do."

"I have been thinking… The crime scene for the girl you supposedly murdered. It was very planned and set out well… I mean by the planting of evidence."

"Yeah…" He gave her a quizzical look as he tried to follow where she was leading.

"I was thinking. Would you really be that careless to leave that girls necklace in your room as well as those photos? I found the photos under the mattress, it's too…"

"Planted."

"Yes, if he is as deceiving and smart as he comes across to be, than why would he be so foolish in leaving evidence around?"

"Yeah, if he was that careless he would have been caught sooner…" He laughed as he realised her point of view, she was right. It wasn't him, how could it be so easy?

"He did not even make a move on me, he was a total gentleman; and he always seemed worried about me. Even in my mental state the other night." She forced a laugh and Tony's expressions softened as he thought of last night's fiasco.

"You still don't remember who…"

"No" She shook her head looking down at the empty cup in her hands. She did not feel like sleeping after her conversation and instead of ushering Tony out she reached across and switched on the TV. Eventually her lack of sleep got the better of her and she again leaned against Tony's side subconsciously and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**A.N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviews! Make my day :D Please review again and I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**Keely :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Should not have written this... no time to hahah I should be doing assignments but I have had this hour of time that I decided I will write in... my little break. Also because if I didn't update now you guys would have to wait another 5 days or so until I could update (arnt I nice... :P) Anyway, not quite sure if I am so happy with this chapter but we will see... Please review and most importantly enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>Ziva stirred as she woke up the next morning and moved closer to the warmth that surrounded her. She started to realise her surroundings and surveyed them without opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was an unusual weight draped around her waist and that she was NOT in bed but propped up on the sofa with a slight ache in her neck from sleeping in the odd position. The more she woke up, the more she realised what was going on and she started to panic as she opened one eye and looked up to see her partners face. <em>OH NO! I AM CUDDLING WITH TONY! <em>She opened her eyes as she listened to his steady breathing and to her relief realised he was still asleep, now to make her escape. She first tried to gently unwind the arm around her waist but as soon as she tried to pick it up it tightened around her, almost protectively. She cursed under her breath as she again tried to pry herself away from him, pushing on the back of the couch instead of his chest and in one smooth, ungraceful motion she ended up on the ground with a thud. She winced as she saw him stir and take a deep breath but to her amazement and relief he stayed asleep and she let out a nervous laugh. She quickly jumped off the ground and walked to the other side of the room trying to get far away from the sofa in embarrassment. She was almost in shock by the perspective and could feel her skin tingling around her waist where his arm once laid. She felt her heartbeat quicken the more she thought about it and her stomach was doing flips; she didn't understand why she was feeling this way, _Ziva it is your partner for god's sake!_

She looked over at her bed, still made and unslept in and quickly threw the cushions on the ground and messed up the blankets. She could not let Tony realise that she didn't sleep in her own bed last night; that she slept on the couch nestled against his chest. The situation would lead to all sorts of… Well she didn't quite know what would happen but she couldn't imagine it being good. She didn't want to confront any feelings she may have for Tony, she didn't trust herself and she knew that it would just lead to problems professionally; Gibbs had a rule for a reason. She didn't want to think about having feelings for Tony, she knew she would get hurt and she didn't want to be weak. But just looking at him, talking to him, being with him… It made her feel happy. She stood there for what felt like forever, having an internal war inside her head about her feelings for Tony and finally came to the conclusion to forget anything ever happened. She started to feel stupid standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and walked out on the balcony looking over the ocean. She had the sudden urge to dive into the crystal blue waters and quickly went in to get changed. This time she will be careful of rips.

* * *

><p>Tony felt her push out of his arms and heard the thud as she hit the floor. He felt sad as he felt her panic and push away from his grip; he knew that opening his eyes and showing her he was awake would only make her embarrassed and act awkwardly around him so he pretended to be asleep until he heard her shut the bathroom door. He opened his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. He turned around and saw that she had even messed up the bed and laughed slightly before frowning. He couldn't help but feel rejected, but he also understood why she had done it. This has been their relationship for six years, denying their feelings; and even tho they had dated other people he couldn't help but feel a sadness when she was with another man, he had always felt a pull by her. He got up and walked over to the window and just stood there watching the waves roll in until he heard the click of the bathroom door opening. He turned around to see her in a red bikini tip toeing across the floor and then stopping when she saw the empty couch.<p>

"Nice Bikini" She looked up to see a cheesy grin across his face as he looked over her.

"Oh, you are awake. I am going for a swim in the ocean, would you like to come?"

"Sure. I will make sure you don't get swept out to sea again." He laughed a little as she smiled back playfully. Her eyes roamed him and she raised an eyebrow.

"You are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday; we do not want anyone to think anything do we." She laughed at him and he looked down at the jeans and cotton shirt he had on from yesterday.

"Well… I will change and meet you down there."

"Sure" She gave him an enticing smile before walking out of the room and leaving him behind. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 05:30, only Ziva would wake up so early… _I hope nobody at the safe house is awake…_

* * *

><p>Ziva was floating over the unbroken waves on her back, enjoying the cool water against the warm sun she felt beam down on her. She lifted her head every now and then making sure she didn't have a repeat of last time and when she saw a man running down the beach she smiled to herself. His shirtless figure came closer and closer and when she stood up and focused on him she realised it was not who she first expected.<p>

"Hey Ziva, you're an early riser." She stared at the man who had now entered the water a couple of meters in front of her. She looked from his blue eyes down to his tanned chest and then quickly back to his face, Ryan smiled at her as she tried to construct a reply.

"Ah yes, I always have been. You are also up early, yes?" He laughed slightly at how formal she sounded then nodded.

"Yep, I like to get up earlier for a run or swim or something. Mind if I join you?"

"Ah… I do not see why not." She forced a smile before turning around and walking further into the water; wondering what he meant exactly by 'joining her'. For the next ten minutes they talked about everything from work to childhood memories and she found herself genuinely smiling and enjoying his company. She decided that she may have misjudged his a little at first and that his true character was quite charming. It had been so long she almost forgot that Tony was meant to be coming.

* * *

><p>Tony had somehow managed to sneak into the safe house and get changed without anybody noticing… well almost everyone; he caught McGee grinning at one stage with his eyes closed and hoped that it was because of a good dream. He had gotten changed into a pair of boardies and a T-shirt before heading down to the beach a lot more awake then when he left Ziva's room.<p>

He walked down the beach looking at the cool sand squelching between his toes and hadn't even looked out for Ziva until he heard her scream.

"No, no, no! Do not dare!" He heard her squeal and when he looked up he saw her run through the shallow water with a man chasing after her, seaweed in hand. He had never seen her act like this before and when he realised the man was Ryan his blood ran cold. How come she was acting like a teenage flirt with him all of a sudden? He watched from a distance as he threw the seaweed at her, missing, and then grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the oncoming waves. Jealousy was something that Tony thought he was not susceptible to, but seeing her so carefree with a man so full of himself made him very jealous indeed.

* * *

><p>She felt him grab her around the waist and pull her into the water; <em>OK too far…<em> She came us gasping for air and pushing him away.

"Ok, no more." She all of a sudden became serious and rebuilt the walls around her. He smiled back at her although slightly confused to her sudden change of mood and floated on his back. She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea, because she definitely did NOT feel that way about him at all. She thought of the prospect and refrained herself from shivering at the thought. She looked up at the shore and saw Tony walking away and quickly ran up the beach after him.

"Hey, Tony wait up!" He stopped and slowly turned around to her. "Hey, where are you going I have been waiting for you." She watched as he looked down towards the man in the water.

"I don't really feel like swimming anymore. Plus you have company anyway." She looked down at Ryan who was standing in the water looking at them.

"Do you want to go for a run instead? I can go grab some shoes and we can go?" He was hardly paying attention to what she was saying still staring at Ryan.

"I thought you hated that guy?"

"Who Ryan? He is OK, but I would much rather talk to you Tony." She watched his reaction to this and he finally pulled his eyes away from the water to smile down at her.

"Well in that case you better grab some shoes."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OK sooo it was a bit of Tiva, a bit of jealousy and me just trying to build up where they are at for the rest of the story... I am getting super excited for writting what is to come (and I hope your excited to read it ;p) So again I would LOVE reviews! Because I have not been able to update for a while which means I have had no reviews for a while! (sad panda...) anyway I would love to get lots of reviews! new target for ya'll is 15 :D If we get there I will try and make the next chapter extra long for you guys... although I will not be able to update for about... 5 days now. After that I will have no more work for 5 weeks which means you will get lots of updates! YAY! Anyway thanks for reading folks! :D<strong>

**Keely :O) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: OK So I have finally finished all my assignments and exams, YEW! So here is cht 15! Wanna thank all my reviewers again, you guys are awesome and make writting this all the more enjoyable :) So please enjoy (Sorry if theres mistakes, so tired! ;p)**

Tony and Ziva ran silently down the white sands. He sneaked a peak at her serene face now and then as she looked out over the ocean and couldn't help but smile. It was only two nights ago that he had found her terrified and curled up on the floor and he almost physically shook his head to remove the images. His eyes again fell on her and he was quite disappointed that she did not only grab runners but threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt also. They ran for quite a while before turning back and although at first the silence wasn't awkward, he wanted to talk to her.

"Last day in sunny Florida; ready to head home?" She was almost startled by the sudden sound of his voice. She peeled her eyes from the water to his face and slowed down a bit as they talked.

"Yes I am ready to go home… But I will miss the ocean." She smiled before looking out over the blue water.

"Yeah, I am ready to leave also; but I can't help but think your right about Miller." He watched as her eyes dropped to the sand and she slowed right down to a walk, leaving him run past her. He stopped to let her catch up, and she came to a complete stop next to him.

"We are making a mistake, they are making a mistake. Hopefully we can prove it was not him back in DC." She was again studying the sand and the serene look on her face had been replaced. He rested a hand on each shoulder until she looked up at him.

"We will talk to Gibbs when we get back, without our friends from the FBI." She nodded and looked up at him for a while before stepping away awkwardly and resuming her run with Tony following closely behind.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" McGee asked as Tony and Ziva walked into the room.<p>

"Headed out early for a run." Tony said simply hoping the subject would be dropped. McGee's eyebrows furrowed but he decided not to question him and went back to his laptop.

"Where is Gibbs" Ziva said surveying the room, she heard the toilet flush in the next room and mouthed 'oh' as McGee nodded back to her.

"Fornell and Addison are fixing things up at the hotel before we leave tomorrow."

"Good" McGee looked confused by Ziva's statement and she opened her mouth to explain before Gibbs walked in scratching the back of his head.

"Where you two been?"

"Well we were… ah… Well I was thinking Boss; well we were thinking that, what if Miller's not our guy?"

"We can't do anything about it Tony; this is the FBI's case. They think its Miller; we can't do anything about it unless we have evidence otherwise."

"But if Adam is not the killer, then that means there is someone still out there." Ziva had more emotion in her voice than intended and the other three agents in the room looked at her. "It is just… I do not want another victim. When I found those photos, when I found the ones of me… Gibbs if it is not Miller than…"

"Ziva could be in danger Boss… If and whoever planted those photos is here; and they know who Ziva is." They all pondered this in the silence for a moment. She had never thought about it like that, she never herself felt in danger but she only thought about the others; and the innocent man who was taking the blame.

"I will talk to Fornell" The four agents stood in silence for quite some time thinking of the possible serial killer that could still be lurking. It wasn't until they heard a fifth person speak that they got brought back to reality.

"McGee, is Gibbs there?" Abby's high pitched voice came from the laptop and they all huddled around the screen; taking one look at her face they knew she had something.

"Guess What! You are never going to believe this!" They waited for her to continue but she only smiled back shifting her weight impatiently.

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs sounded slightly annoyed and she frowned a little before continuing.

"So I received the envelop and pictures you sent me and then I tried to lift prints off them and I got a partial!"

"Who's print is it?"

"Well I haven't got a match yet…"

"Then why are you so excited Abs!" McGee said exasperated.

"Because I can tell you one thing for certain… It is not Adam Millers."

* * *

><p>Later that day after a talk with Fornell and not enough evidence to hold him; Adam Miller was released with a firm "Stay in town," from Tony and a gentle refusal for another date from Ziva. They were now back to square one; who is the killer? Ziva went back to her hotel room later that evening after playing a round of poker with McGee and Tony, something that was not on their normal agenda. After shamelessly taking their money during the game and then being a 'good sport' and giving it back at the end; she went to her room and grabbed her suitcase, stuffing in the clothes in a way that would make Gibbs proud. She set out a pair of jeans and a red shirt for the plane trip home early the next morning and grabbed her pyjamas for after her shower. She was about to strip herself of the clothes she had on before she heard a knock at the door. Peaking at the clock she realised it was only 22:30; <em>too early for Tony<em>. She made her way out of the bathroom and over to the door peaking through the hole. She was surprised to see Ryan at the door with a bottle of wine and two glasses, and she prepared herself to turn him down flat. Opening the door she started to speak but it seemed that Ryan was not going to take 'no' for an answer as he pushed his way in without invitation. _Why does everyone keep doing that!_

"Ryan I am really tired and our plane leaves early."

"It will only be one quick drink, I promise."

"Why?" She couldn't stop herself as it came out and he looked at her confused before flashing a charming smile and answering.

"Although it wasn't Miller, you did a good job David. This is a little congrats."

"Okay… But really I haven't had a shower and I need to finish packing."

"So you're asking me to leave?"

"Yes, it was a nice thought, thank you, but I really am too tired and I have a lot to do before tomorrow."

"That's cool, I understand."

"Thank you, another time maybe." _Another time? Did I really just say that! Well if it makes him leave…_

"Definitely" He gave her a warm smile. "I will leave this with you, a gift." She nodded and he walked towards her. She was about to turn towards the door when she felt a hand around her waist and one on the back of her head before his lips smashed against hers with force. She pushed against his chest as she gasped for air but he grabbed her hair harshly as he tried to get her to kiss back. Images rushed through her head as she remembered being in the same situation only two nights ago. She felt anger burn inside her as she remembered everything, she fought harder as she remembered more and she finally pulled her mouth away from his.

"It was you!" She spat at him before slapping him hard across the face. An evil smile played his lips, almost as if he enjoyed her fighting back and she started to piece everything together. She was no longer fighting against him so he would stop touching her; she was now fending for her life. Her knee came up and struck him between the legs as he yelled out in pain. She remembered when he had disappeared in the restaurant the night she found the photos… _Could it really be him?_ She knew that it really could as she saw the sick look in his eyes. She realised it was him that spiked her drink, she realised it was him that planted the evidence, she realised it was him that killed 12 foreign women. She ran for her gun only to realise it wasn't there and she couldn't remember where she put it. She turned around to see him walking slowly towards her and she was stuck in the corner of the room.

"Now this would have been a lot easier if you had just drunk the wine." She looked over at the bottle sitting on the table before her eyes shifted back to his face. He was enjoying himself and she felt sick just looking at him. _Buy time… God Dammit think!_

"How could the FBI not notice that you are a serial killer?" Cold.

"Well, NCIS couldn't either could they?"

"Why did you do it?" The question that she always hated in Cop shows that Tony made her watch; the answer was obvious as to why he did it… _Because he is mental, he is sick, he is..!_

"You do not need to know that and I really can't be bothered to explain… I know you are just buying time." He took a step closer and her heart doubled in pace. He continued to get closer and she knew the only way she could get out of this was to fight. He was moving forward to grab her and she threw a punch, catching him in the jaw. The sick, playful look was now replaced with anger as he pulled her towards him and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her tightly until she could barley breathe.

"So this is how you want to play." His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine as he whispered in her ear. Her anger hit a new peak as she pushed her arms outwards against his while pulling herself downwards until she was on the floor and out of his grip. Her legs swung outwards tripping him over and she quickly jumped up and ran towards the door. He was in her way within seconds a sadistic smile teasing his lips. _God where did I put my gun! _She moved backwards slowly with him taking a step towards her each time maintaining the distance between them. She looked from the corner of her eye as she moved backwards towards the bathroom before she finally saw it. Lying on the far edge of the table was her gun, just past the wine bottle. She spun around a lunged for it but got caught on the way with a hand grabbing her wrist, she reefed it, spraining it in the process and fell forward onto the floor with Ryan. Pushing him off her she kicked him in the guts before crawling towards the table and stumbling to her feet at the edge. Her hand wrapped around the butt of the gun but she was just a second too late. The bottle came down hard on the back of her head and she fell to the floor. The world was spinning as she looked up through blurry eyes to see him standing over her with her own gun in his hand by his side. Pain spread from the back of her head and she reached up to feel the sticky, warm blood that oozed through her hair. Her eyes were closed as the pain started to fade before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OK So... guess we are at the climax! I hope this cht was ok and I didn't screw it :S I know some of you were expecting this I guess but I hope it was a little bit of a surprise for some of you at least hahaha. Please, please review! I want to know what you think now we have Ziva in the hands of the Malicious Ryan Addison... What will happen next? Gonna have to wait and see :P Thanks for reading all!<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: I am soo soo sorry for how late this update is! I am on holidays but it seems life is still hectic and this is my first chance to write. This is only a small, filler kinda chapter I guess, well I try not to have filler chapters so it is half and half :P Thanks for all those amazing reviews! And I would like to say a massive congrats for SarahBear370 on having a baby girl last thursday! YAYAYAY! I saw your profile pic and she is absolutely stunning! I hope she is giving you at least a little sleep at night haha. **

**Anyway here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

The hotel coffee shop was again deserted at 00:15 and Shirley the barrista had two hot chocolates with extra chocolate ready for when Tony arrived. She beamed at him as if she looked forward to the meetings which had now become a routine and slid the two cups across the bench.

"You have them made already! Jeez thanks Shirley, what would I do without you!" The middle aged woman giggled as she flapped her hand in an 'it was nothing' gesture.

"Will I be expecting you again tomorrow Tony?"

"No, I'm sorry to say but I'm heading back to DC tomorrow morning." She frowned a little as she whipped down the coffee machine.

"Looks like it will go back to long nights with no customers."

"Why do they even have this place open if no one comes?"

"On the off chance of a customer like you. Although it doesn't happen very often in a hotel where just outside beers on tap." They stood there in silence as he tried to think of what to say instead of just an awkward departure.

"Well it was nice to meet you Shirley."

"You too Tony" He gave a warm smile before exiting the coffee shop and heading for the lobby. Five minutes later after stopping at almost every floor in the lift he made it to Ziva's door. Knocking on it, he called out her name with no response. _She wouldn't be asleep that's for sure._

"Hey Ziva, you in there?" Pounding.

"Ziva" Complete silence was returned and after two minutes he decided that she was most definitely not there. He turned to walk away when an image of her on the floor entered his mind. What if she was inside and needed help? What if something had happened? He walked swiftly back towards the door and fiddled with the handle; _locked_. He needed a key, he needed to make sure that she wasn't there and that she is fine. He reached for his mobile and dialled McGee's number.

"Special Agent McGee"

"Is Ziva there?"

"What? No, I haven't seen her all afternoon. Why?"

"Just wondering where she is, talk to you later." He cut off whatever McGee was about to say and snapped his phone shut as he paced towards the lift. He rode it down to the lobby and was out of the lift before the doors could fully open.

"Can I speak to the manager?" A young freckled faced man looked up from behind the counter alarmed by the urgency in his voice.

"Is there something the matter sir, are you unhappy with your stay?"

"No, I just need to speak to the manager." He had been informed that the manager was the only person made known of the undercover operation and to get a key for Ziva's room he was the man to talk to.

"I am sorry but he is unavailable at the moment."

"No, you don't understand…"

"I am sorry sir but unless I can help there is nothing we can do." _Deep breath; what to do? Flash the badge? It's not like we are undercover anymore, well I wasn't in the first place anyway…_

"Look I am special agent Anthony DiNozzo…" Badge, "and I need to speak to your manager." The young man looked up, face stone, expression cold. He finally caved and sighed before walking into a room behind the counter. It was less than a minute later when the manager emerged, expressions worried and alert.

"What can I do for you agent DiNozzo?"

"I would like another key for the room in which one of our agents is staying in."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, we just need an extra key so that we can get in if Agent David is out." Although he had no idea what that meant, the man nodded as if he was following and slipped Tony a new key card.

"Thanks, will return it tomorrow morning." He realised he still had with him two hot chocolates which will no longer be needed and looked at the two men behind the counter. "Here have these as a token of appreciation." He quickly retreated leaving the two cups on the counter. "They are extra chocolaty!" he yelled from over his shoulder as he entered the lift.

Standing in front of Ziva's door again, he felt nervous although he didn't really know why. He again knocked and waited for an answer to make sure she hadn't returned before sliding in the key card and slowly opening the door. This time he knew where the light switch was situated as he made his way left to the door and felt across the wall. The lights casted a soft yellow glow across the room and the first thing he noticed was the absents of his partner. What scared him most was how his brain switched to crime scene mode as his eyes fell on the trashed room; and his heart plummeted when he saw the blood which was most likely Ziva's.

His partner was gone, blood was pooled on the hardwood floor and he had no idea whether she was still alive and if she was, for how long?

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurred as her eyes adjusted to the soft light flooding the room. She could make out a single metal chair and table a couple of meters away from where she was lying on a mattress. The smell of dirt filled her nose and the air felt thick and damp around her. Where she was, was a mystery. How she got there, no clearer. Her current situation, by the pain through her wrists and back, she knew her hands were bound behind her with what felt like a plastic zip-tie. A headache had spread from the back of her scull through her eye sockets, <em>hit on the back of my head? With what?<em> Her eyes adjusted and she saw she was in a small concrete room with a small metal table, one chair; one tiny, barred window near the roof on the opposite wall; and one blood stained, dirty mattress which she was now sitting up on. She shuddered at the thought of whose blood it may be and she could hear 12 women screaming in her head. Light bulb, memory, she knew what had happened to her. Ryan Addison standing over her with a gun, the smell of wine mixed with the distinct smell of blood. She stood up needing air as she realised she may be number 13, and she walked towards the small window but it was too high to reach. Looking around the room she spotted the metal chair and dragged it towards the window with her foot. She knew the sound would alert whoever was outside the steel door that separated her from the outside world but all she needed was a peak, a hint as to where on earth she may be.

She started to hear and smell things that were not noticeable to her before but the distinct sound of crashing waves and seagulls told her all she needed to know. She stood slowly on the metal chair and saw the white sands and vast ocean. Nothing but sand and sea, nothing that could possibly tell her where on the coastline she may be. It was no use. The sound of the steel door behind her made it evident that she was not alone and she didn't even turn as the footsteps approached her.

"Enjoying the view?" She recognised the voice instantly and it made her blood boil.

"Very much"

"Why don't you come off that chair and take a seat."

"Is that an order or a suggestion." Cold.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Why me, you know they are going to find out. You have just taken hostage a federal agent. Smart move bastard." She turned around to face him, stepping off the chair to then sit on it.

"Well it didn't go quite according to plan you see." He walked closer to her as he spoke. "You see, if only you would have just returned my gestures then this wouldn't of happened. You see I wasn't quite expecting you to become delusional that night in your room. I have always been… Fascinated by you Ziva David; the others, they were just women. But you, I never wanted to harm you, I wanted you for myself." She forced herself not to show the absolute disgust she was feeling and put on an expressionless face. He walked up to her and stroked the side of her face as he spoke softly. "But when you had your little freak out I knew you would remember soon and blame me. They would investigate _me_. It was too dangerous; I knew I had to… keep you quiet."

"You do not think it is dangerous now? You are disappearing when I go missing."

"Who said anything about me disappearing? Infact I would love to stay and continue this lovely conversation but I have a job to get to." _We must be close to the safe house then… _"We will continue this later." With that he kissed her cheek and left the room. The thought of him working with her partner, her team on finding her made her sick and also lose a little hope. If they too are fooled by him they may be steered in the opposite direction and never find her or the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Not my best I know but it is an update and I hope it wasnt too bad :) Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for again reading!<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Hey everybody! I am so so sorry about how late this is! Some things in my life have taken a turn for the worse so I haven't had much time... Anyway I was hoping that I were to make this chapter Alot longer than it is but I guess this is better than nothing and I know I havent updated forever! I just want to thank everyone who is still following along patiently! You guys are the best! I also would love to thank my reviewers! Your the reason I feel motivated to keep writting! So here is the next chapter and I hop you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cameras, Evidence bags, the smell of latex mixed with the aroma of bitter coffee. It was all too familiar to Agent Anthony DiNozzo; a crime scene; his job. What was missing was a body and what was very evident to him was the absence of his partner. He stood with a camera clenched in his hands as he hesitates taking a photo of the pool of blood in front of him. Next to the pool of blood and glass is a yellow marker indicating that this was evidence number 1, the point of impact; the main evidence of foul play. He stood their tuned out to the world around him and let the emotions inside him roil. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and let it stay there for a while before acknowledging who stood behind him.<p>

"We will find her, and the bastard too."

"You better hope so Addison." Ryan stood there lingering before walking away and was replaced by McGee.

"We are thinking it's a wine bottle but the attacker took the end of the bottle with him and cleaned up pretty well besides the blood. He wanted us to know she was taken." He paused to see if Tony was listening and decided to go on. "She put up a fight Tony, she's a fighter." Pause, "we will find her."

"Hope your right Tim, hope your right." McGee was not only surprised by the use of his first name but by the fact he actually listened. He too hoped that he was right.

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Ryan left the room and Ziva had thought of every way possible to escape the small concrete cell with none of them achievable. It was now going on night and the sky was clear making the temperature drop by many degrees. She curled into a ball in the corner of the room as she shivered from the cold air drifting in the small window. Although the cold concrete was uncomfortable and making her body temperature drop even lower she couldn't bring herself to be in the same position as the other women. Just looking at the blood stained mattress made it all too real and she could once again hear the girls inside her head.<p>

In her many hours alone one person repeatedly popped into her head; and the thought of never seeing him again caused her a pain she didn't quite understand. Before this week he was only her partner, and sure deep down she had feelings for him all along, but only this week did she start understanding the impact of them. In a way, it scared her a little, after being brought up to not show or have feelings she now couldn't help it and she doesn't know how to act. All she knows is the thought of never seeing her partner again is tearing her up inside; and even more so knowing that the person they are trying to track down is working alongside him and her team; her family. A silent tear trails down her cheekbone and feels hot on her face. She wants to wipe it away but her hands are bound; just one other way to make her feel weak and controlled.

The ground is dirty and hard but a fitful sleep eventually takes over her. It is still dark when a slamming door startles her awake and she looks up groggily at a mans silhouette.

"Hello Miss David; Ziva." She sat up swiftly at the sound of his voice. "Which would you prefer?" She doesn't reply, expression cold.

"I think I shall call you Ziva. It makes it more… Personal don't you think?" This time she shrugs and replies in a flat tone.

"I do not really care. Neither way holds much significance." He starts to pace the room and stops near the small window, letting the moon cast a soft eerie light over his face.

"You look quite sleepy Ziva…" She puts back on a stone face and lets her eyes wander. "Let me inform you that you should not hope for anymore sleep tonight." A wicked smile plays his lips and her heartbeat accelerates as she realises that he has something sinister install for her.

* * *

><p>Tony was lying in an uncomfortable stretcher staring at the ceiling of the small safe house. Knowing his partner was somewhere out there meant there was no possibility of sleep. So he devoted his time to running every possibility of how to find her through his head. When the first beams of light entered the sky outside his window he decided to go through all the photos and footage in case something was missed. He walked into the main living area and sat at one of the computers first going through the crime scene photos of Ziva's hotel room. He went through scrutinising each photo carefully and after a while came up with nothing. His frustration was mounting as he became more desperate to find an answer and decided to look through surveillance footage of the hallways. He watched all the people pass the entrance to her room in the last 24 hours and still no one seemed to exit her room. This made him do a double take as he slowed down the hour in which she was taken. He knew there was no possible way of getting in or out of the room besides the front door yet according to the footage nobody had passed, entered or exited the room. <em>Something for McGee… <em>

With no obvious answers he became even more desperate and even tho it pained him to look, he brought up the photos Ziva had found in Adam Miller's room. He carefully looked at the pictures of the terrorised women; looking for connections, landmarks in the background, anything. He flicked through until he got to the last photos, the ones of his partner… He felt a pang in his heart as he bore down on them. He looked at the ones of her arriving at the hotel, swimming in the ocean, walking on the beach. He stopped at the photo of her and Ryan Addison. He noticed that the photo was taken from a vantage point above the pair and was a bit more blurry than the other photographs. 'This could have easily been taken from a balcony' was Tony's first thought, but as he continued to study it closely he realised it was taken from a completely different angle then if it were to be taken from the hotel. After intense thinking Tony had no explanation as to how the photo was taken from such a vantage point and continued to examine the photo further for any other hints.

Minutes passed and Tony rubbed his dry eyes. He was about to give up, it was too early in the morning for such intense concentration and he had barely slept since Ziva went missing. He began to move his cursor to the top corner of the laptop screen to minimize the photos when something caught his eye in the top right hand corner of the photograph. He quickly went to the video surveillance footage from around the hotel and took a screen shot to compare and sure enough in the top right hand corner of both photos was a pink light that tinged the edge of the footage. The photo had not been taken by the killer but was a screen shot from a surveillance camera outside the hotel.

Pieces of a mental puzzle began to reconstruct inside Tony's thoughts as he remembered that this no longer meant Ryan may not be a suspect. Thinking back to the footage of the hallway, it was Ryan who had first looked at it… by himself; it could have easily been tampered with. Tony started to remember all the times that Ryan wasn't around and became more and more suspicious. Looking at the time Tony knew that Abby would be awake if it meant the possibility of finding Ziva and he quickly dialled.

"Can't sleep either Tony?"

"Hey Abbs, you never found out who's partial was on that envelope?"

"No… I have just widened the search to just about… well everyone, but it could take forever and Ziva doesn't have forever!" Tony could hear the panic in her voice and forced his panic levels not to rise also.

"OK what if I tell you someone… Can you quickly tell me whether it's them or not?"

"Sure… If you have some…"

"Ryan Addison"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I want you to run the partial against Ryan, Abby…" His voice came out cold as the name seethed from between his clenched teeth. Abby's surprise was evident in her reply but she agreed to get back to him ASAP. The phone lay silent on the table top as Tony paced the small room waiting for Abby to phone back. Ten minutes passed before it vibrated loudly on the wood table and he snatched it up instantly.

"Why did it take so long?"

"Clearance… I had no idea it was so hard to get a fingerprint from him to compare!"

"And..!"

"Let's just say that he is pretty sloppy for an Agent." His breath caught in his throat as he heard the words from across the line.

"So it is him?"

"Tony… I think Ryan has Ziva…" This is all Tony needed to hear before taking off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So there it is guys! I am not 100% happy with this cht but I am super tired and am not sure when I will have another chance to update so hope this is some what satisfying :) Please Please Review! It means the world! The next chapter is I guess... the rescue kinda thing... Well I dont know what it would be classified as but I am hoping it is quite different for you all :) so stay tuned!<strong>

**Thanks for your patience**

**Keely :o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Can I just start by saying I am soo so so so sorry! The weight has been massive I know but life has been insane! I always tried to find time but something always came up! Please do not think I am neglecting it, I am trying and I will finish it! So can I again give a huge thankyou to my reviewers! You guys are amazing and helped me to be motivated to start writing again.! This chapter is a little longer for you guys because of the wait (Im so sorry again!) so I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and btw... I am a little worried about this... I tried to go for something different so keep and open mind! THANKYOU!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own NCIS... But I do not. The characters are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Ryan had heard what he feared as he stood just outside the safe house. He had hoped to sneak into the safe house in the early hours of the morning but it seemed that he was not the only one awake. He crouched outside a window as he listened to the conversation Agent DiNozzo was having to Abby on the phone.<p>

"Hey Abbs, you never found out who's partial was on that envelope?" He heard a quite mumbling sound that was coming through the receiver as Abby replied.

"OK what if I tell you someone… Can you quickly tell me whether it's them or not?"

"Ryan Addison"

His heart pounded in his chest as he heard Tony say his name with venom. He knew. He quickly ran back towards his car fumbling with the keys as he swore under his breath. A million things ran through his head as he started to speed down the road.

_How could I be so sloppy, I screwed up this time!_

_No, it's not your fault, you didn't know she would have a mental breakdown and screw everything._

_They don't even know where you have her… You have time…_

_Will I take her with me? Kill her…_

_Shit…_

Deep down he knew that he couldn't take her with him… He screwed it up, big time. He knew what he had to do…

* * *

><p>Moving, Breathing, Blinking… Everything hurt as Ziva finally awoke to her surroundings. Fighting back did nothing but make it harder for her as Ryan decided to have his way with her last night. The only good news was he didn't go all the ways. It seemed he was taking things slow… and as sickening as the thought was, 'Savouring the moment'. After the speech he gave and how he had forced himself on her before she was surprised last night didn't include rape; but she knew it was only a matter of time.<p>

She tried to sit up slowly against the cold concrete wall as her eyes adjusted to the first rays of light that came through the small barred window. Dried blood covered her from the gashes on her face and the wound on the back of her head. Blood had smeared the concrete floor from where she slept and she shuddered as the pain started to resurface. She knew that it would be too good to be true if she was once again rescued. She had heard of second chances, not so much third and her hope was quickly fading. Her mind began to wander as she stared at the small piece of light blue sky out the window; one thing seemed to occupy her thoughts constantly. Tony DiNozzo. Her partner for six years and now a constant thought in her mind. She used him as an escape to the horror around her as she thought of his endless movie quotes and childish behaviour that made her laugh. She thought of what it would be like if they had ever gotten together, and what he will be like when she's gone. Would he miss her as much as she would miss him if the roles were reversed? She could only hope so.

Her day dreaming was intruded by the sound of rusty bolts in the steel door. She held her breath as she waited for him to barge in, take control and exploit her. But to her surprise he seemed agitated and nervous as he walked in and shut the door behind him. There was no sound as he stared at her from the far side of the room and she waited for him to speak. When he didn't say anything she started to get worried and she watched him pace to room deep in thought before opening the door and leaving the room again. Now she was more than confused as she stared at the closed door. Questions flew through her mind as to what could be happening and scenarios began to come together in her head. All of them bad.

Ten minutes later the door opened again and what was dumped on the ground in front of her sent her heart rate through the roof.

* * *

><p>Tony was outside within seconds of hanging up the phone to Abby. The cool night air was a major contrast to the heat that ran through his veins. Jumping in the car he fiddled with his keys until he found the ignition and started the car. Adrenaline pumped through him at the thought of finding Ziva and it took a while before he began to think straight. He had no idea where Ryan was and where he had his partner. Not only that, he couldn't go off into the early hours of the morning without backup or any trace that he went to find her. The car engine cut off as he rested his head on the steering wheel taking deep, sharp breaths. He could hear the safe house door slam and heavy footsteps towards his car before there was a knock at the window.<p>

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing!" Came a sharp voice from outside the car. Tony lifted his head slowly to face an irate Gibbs shaking his head with a 'what on earth do you think you are doing!' face. He opened the car door and stepped out before getting a blow to the back off his head. "It's not even four in the morning and you are waking everyone up! What the hell are you…" He stopped when he realised the serious look on the Agents face.

"Sorry Boss… It was important…" Gibbs expression changed to worry as he realised something was wrong.

"Tony what is it?"

"I know who has Ziva. It's… It's Ryan."

"Ryan… Ryan Addison? What makes you say that?"

"I rechecked the surveillance footage… It was tampered with. The photo that was found in the envelope of Ziva and Ryan came off a security camera. I got Abs to run the partial against Addison… It was a match." Gibbs was in the safe house before another word could be said and Tony ran in after him.

"Tobias!" Fornell staggered out of the bedroom red eyed and yawning.

"What's with all the noise, can't anyone get some…" Gibbs cut him off with a sharp tone.

"Where's Addison."

"I don't know he… Why?"

"McGee! Track his cell." The young agent was also awaken by the noise and was listening in on the conversation.

"Sure thing Boss." He rushed to one of the laptops and started tracing the number as Fornell looked around confused.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's happening?"

"How long have you known Agent Addison?" Gibbs stared him down as he stumbled for an answer.

"I… I've only met him once before briefly on a case before this one. Why, what is happening?" Tony replayed what he had told Gibbs only moments earlier, expression grave.

"Son of a bitch!" The four agents gathered around the computer as the trace continued eventually showing that the cell was dumped only a block from the house.

"McGee call Abby… Get her to put a trace on the cars GPS. Start looking for answers!"

* * *

><p>The chains around her feet rattled as she got pulled into the sunlight towards the jetty. The water was calm and crystal clear and the smell of ocean salt was overpowering. She struggled against Ryan as he dragged her down the old wooden boards and he reefed her hair downwards every time she tried to pry her way from his grip. Pain shot through her head and neck and her breathing became laboured as she realised what was to come. A large dingy was positioned at the top right side of the jetty and she wondered where he was going to take her and how much harder it would be for anyone to find her. She braced herself to get in the boat when she was pulled to a stop by a tug of her sticky blood stained pony tail.<p>

"Let us call someone who is very worried about you. Infact so worried that he looks like complete shit. So I think we will be kind and give him a courtesy call." This puzzled her exceedingly. There was a little voice telling her that it was Tony and she felt a little hope inside and her stomach did a little flip at the thought of him caring so much. This feeling didn't last long as she began to fear that he too would get involved.

"No, I do not think we should call. Please just do not call him."

"Don't be silly Ziva; we will call him right now." He took out his phone and pushed speed dial before putting it on loud speaker. The phone began to ring and Ziva only hoped it wasn't answered, no matter how much she wanted to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello Agent DiNozzo…"

"God Damit Ryan where is she!"

"Calm down… She is right here aren't you Ziva…" She didn't dare make a sound as she looked at him with a cold expression. "Ziva… Talk to him." Her direct stare did not leave his eyes as her lips stayed sealed. "Well that's too bad Ziva…" She felt a tug on her hair as he pulled down more forceful then before, a scream came up that she couldn't hold down as pain shot through her head.

"Stop! Just stop! Why did you call… Just tell me what you want?"

"You want your partner back… Let me go free."

"No Tony… He has killed 12 women! You can't!"

"Tony… You have a strong girl here. If you listen to her… She will die." There was silence over the line for a while before Tony spoke again.

"How do I know she will be safe. How do I know you won't hurt her?" The pain in his voice was evident as he tried to bargain for her life and she could barely listen. The thought of this man beside her going free made her want to vomit. She wanted to kill him right there on the spot, if only she could.

"Come meet me… alone… and I will hand her over. But if I find you are not alone, she will die. You must do exactly as I say."

"OK"

"I will text you where I am. Remember, alone." With that he hung up to leave a distraught Tony on the other end.

* * *

><p>Then there was a dial tone. Tony shut his phone and waited for the message to come through anxiously. Gibbs heard the conversation and looked worried at what the real plan may be.<p>

"Tony I don't think…" McGee started but was cut off by an irate voice.

"I have to."

"Now hold on and we can figure something out DiNozzo."

"No Fornell… There is no time." The message came through with an address and a ten minute time limit. He cursed at how close the place was and they didn't even know she was there. Gibbs knew there was no deterring him so instead he came up with an alternative.

"Tony, you go alone; but we will come after ten minutes OK. That is as good as it's going to get. You need some kind of backup. Addison's smart, there will be a catch." Barely listening Tony gave a tight nod before grabbing his gun and keys and leaving the safe house.

The sand stretched on for miles both ways and the only thing in sight was a small beach house with a jetty. Tony's heart was leaping out of his chest as he drove closer and could make out two figures. He knew that there was no possible way to sneak in backup, with sand all around them a car to sneaking by would be impossible. His sweaty hands gripped the steering wheel hard as the car slowed down nearer the house and eventually came to a complete stop. He could see her at the end of the jetty, hair blowing through the wind, her arms tightly bounded behind her back and the dried blood that covered her face and arms. The image brought back memories of Somalia and he hoped this time things would be easier. After letting the image of her pierce his memories he slowly got out of the car, gun drawn. He walked up to the edge of the small jetty and faced Ryan, gun pointed at him.

"Don't do anything stupid there Tony." He turned slightly so that he could see the gun pressed into the middle of Ziva's back. Tony took in her appearance closer up and something made him turn cold. Shackles entangled her hands and feet and to them 2 weights were chained. He didn't lower his gun; there was no way he was letting him go free if he could help it.

"Now I see that you have come with no back up… I am glad. But you see I have worked in an agency too long and I know that they will be here soon enough so let's speed things up."

"I'm not just going to let you leave you know."

"You don't understand do you. You will have no choice."

"What do you mean I will have no choice…"

"Let me explain how this is going to work… You cannot shoot me because then that means the end of Miss David's life here. So… I am going to just… wait, until the others drive just over that rise there." He cocked his head towards the sand dune he had previously driven over, about a kilometre always. "Once I see them, I am going the drop her in the water. Now your options are to chase me, or save your partner." His blood ran cold as he realised what was happening. The weights, the water. If he didn't jump in after her she would drown. The idea was completely insane yet achieved what he wanted, he would get away. Tony's heart pounded in his chest as he saw the fear in Ziva's eyes. She had not looked at him or spoken the whole time he had been there but now her eyes were locked with his. Her face was ghostly as she looked at him, her eyes dilated and blood shot. She started to shake her head slowly and opened her mouth as if she was to say something but then closed it again shortly after looking away. He looked back up at Ryan who had seen the exchange and now had a sadistic smile on his face. He looked up into the distance and then back at Ziva, caressing her cheek softly. Before Tony knew it he was kissing her, hard on the lips, and then she was in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OK as I said.. I was worried about tht storyline but I am bored of the same old camptive and rescue stories so please review! :D<br>Im sorry if again it is a wait but the next few weeks will be hectic! I am in senior year and have alot of major exams on so yeah... I hope to hear from you and update soon!**

**Thanks a million!**

**Keely :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Hey here is the next chapter! I know it is shorter than my usual but it is all I had time for and it's better than having to wait another few weeks is it not? Thanks again for the reviews you guys are awesome! Enjoy! :)**

"_Let me explain how this is going to work… You cannot shoot me because then that means the end of Miss David's life here. So… I am going to just… wait, until the others drive just over that rise there." He cocked his head towards the sand dune he had previously driven over, about a kilometre always. "Once I see them, I am going the drop her in the water. Now your options are to chase me, or save your partner." His blood ran cold as he realised what was happening. The weights, the water. If he didn't jump in after her she would drown. The idea was completely insane yet achieved what he wanted, he would get away. Tony's heart pounded in his chest as he saw the fear in Ziva's eyes. She had not looked at him or spoken the whole time he had been there but now her eyes were locked with his. Her face was ghostly as she looked at him, her eyes dilated and blood shot. She started to shake her head slowly and opened her mouth as if she was to say something but then closed it again shortly after looking away. He looked back up at Ryan who had seen the exchange and now had a sadistic smile on his face. He looked up into the distance and then back at Ziva, caressing her cheek softly. Before Tony knew it he was kissing her, hard on the lips, and then she was in the water._

Shots were fired in both directions as Ryan jumped off the jetty. It wasn't even a second later before Tony's legs were moving in the same direction as he sprinted down the rotten wood boards. A motor could be heard and by the time he made it to the end of the jetty a boat had pulled away and was speeding into the distance. Three more shots were fired and he could hear one hit the side of the Tinny but none hitting the man inside. He got on his knees and looked down into the water desperately as he took off his jacket and shoes. He saw her shadow and plummeted into the cold water, swimming to her as she frantically pulled at the chains which consumed her. Pulling at the chains with her made no difference, the big iron disks stayed where they fell in the sand. He swam down to where they lay and tried to pick one up, but the water made them twice as heavy as they once were making it all but impossible. The air in his lungs was all but gone and he could start to feel the pressure inside his throat building as his head became clouded. He couldn't even imagine how Ziva was feeling and the thought of leaving her for air seemed selfish in a weird sense. He looked at her terrified face as she looked deep into his eyes. If it weren't for this week, he would have never realised his true feelings, the unseverable attraction he had to her; and now that he had, he was losing her. The pain was almost unbearable as he saw her face, the colour draining as the last bubbles of air left her throat. He could see her last moments and knew what he had to do.

He swam closer to her, a hand resting on her cheek; and with his last breath of air leaned in so his lips brushed hers. No response was expected but he wanted her to know, before she drowned, that he loved her. The kiss was quick yet full of passion as he held her face softly to his. He took one last look in her eyes before they closed and he surfaced gasping for air. His eyes were stinging from the salty water as he pounded the water with his fists letting out a yell to the world. He had never felt such loss in his life and as much as he wanted to go down and save the one person that means more than the world to him, there was no use. He was about to swim towards shore when heavy foot fall could be heard above him on the wooden boards of the jetty. He stayed quite as he anticipated the arrival of whoever was there and to his sudden relief and excitement, he saw Gibbs and McGee.

"Where's Ziva?"

"She's under here, she's unconscious I need your help now!" Gibbs started taking off his shoes while snapping at McGee to call an ambulance before plunging into the water. They swam down to an unconscious Ziva who was floating as far as the chains would allow her, her hair covering her face as she swayed gracefully back and forth. He swam down to the weights expecting Gibbs to follow but when he looked around he could see that he had again surfaced.

"What's happening?" Tony yelled as he resurfaced.

"Here Boss!" A pair of bolt cutters were dropped into the water followed by McGee himself. All three agents dived under the water for the most intense moment of their life.

* * *

><p>She could see Tony below her struggling with the weights but she knew it was no use. Ziva David, Ex Mossad Operative, an assassin gone Federal Agent. All the dangerous situations she has been thrown in to and she was going to die by drowning. Not what she expected at all. She felt as if she was crying although with salty water surrounding her it was hard to tell if she actually was. A tight pain in her chest was growing as her throat burned from the lack of oxygen. A heartbeat pounded in her head as her vision became blurry, <em>this is the end…<em> She was ready to let go, she had accepted the fact. This was her time. She could barely see even tho her eyes were open, but a blurry figure came close to her which she knew to be Tony. Blood rushed through her ears as her brain started to shut down, she could almost feel the blood vessels in her eyes growing. Just before she let go complete she felt a warm hand on the side of her face and soft lips brushing hers. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him back, but before she had a chance… there was darkness.

* * *

><p>The chains were finally cut and Tony dragged her to the surface, her body a dead weight. His muscles were burning from Lactic Acid and he was out of breath but the Adrenaline pushed him through until they were on the shore. Her face had a tinge of blue and her lips were a shade of purple. Her body was limb and cold with her wrist and ankles still bound in shackles. He moved the hair that stuck to her face and gave her a small kiss before turning her on her side to begin the tormenting process of CPR. Water ran out of her mouth into the dark sand and he waited before turning her over. Looking at her body froze Tony and as he was about to perform CPR, he realised he couldn't do it. Gibbs saw his hesitation from behind and stepped in as the sirens could be heard in the distance. He watched in horror as her chest was being pushed down and air was blown into her lungs. Every time he willed for her to just breathe but still no pulse was to be found. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took over, the numb feeling was starting to subside and the reality of the situation hit him hard. She may never wake up, she may never look at him. She may never again sit across the bull pen from him, her exotic eyes looking up as she smirks. The pain in his chest grew as he watched the paramedics work on her. It had been many minutes and with every second hope was slipping away. McGee walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder as they both watched in silence with tear stricken faces. Gibbs paced the sand lost in the scenery of the waves and his own mental battle. The medics were about to give up and load her in the ambulance before coughing could be heard from the ground. Tony ran over to where she lay in the sand as she took her first breath.<p>

"Ziva?" There was no movement, no more breathing. Disappointment flooded him as he watched her go back to how she was before. They all watched as the paramedics felt for a pulse. Tension was high between the group as they waited for the verdict. The paramedic opened his mouth to give an answer before again there was coughing and spluttering. Her head was tilted as water and vomit rushed out. She continued to cough it up before taking a sharp breath. She was breathing again, her heart was pumping blood through her body and even tho she was still unconscious; she was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So? What did we think? Please review and tell me what you thought? I would really love to know! :D  
>Thanks for following!<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: OK! So I have finally found a slot to update in haha I am so sorry but life has been more than hectic! I have been doing QCS and for those of you not from Australia it is pretty much the biggest exams of your school life... If you do bad then good bye whatever university you wanted to go to! Anyway and I have also had a heap of end of year exams... Only 8 weeks of school left for the rest of my life... Pretty scary! Anyway that is why it has been a while and I apologise! So here is the next chapter! Thanks to those who still follow and review even tho its been a wee bit of a wait! So Read, Review and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Previously on Foreign:<p>

"_Ziva?" There was no movement, no more breathing. Disappointment flooded him as he watched her go back to how she was before. They all watched as the paramedics felt for a pulse. Tension was high between the group as they waited for the verdict. The paramedic opened his mouth to give an answer before again there was coughing and spluttering. Her head was tilted as water and vomit rushed out. She continued to cough it up before taking a sharp breath. She was breathing again, her heart was pumping blood through her body and even tho she was still unconscious; she was alive. _

* * *

><p>It had now been an hour since Ziva had been moved from the beach to ICU in the local hospital. The ride to the hospital had Tony's heart in a knot as she slipped into death and back. She never woke up, and nobody seemed surprised, but now that she is hooked up to life support the worry was creeping in ever so rapidly. Gibbs and Tony stood outside Ziva's room and watched through the glass as a nurse and doctor fiddled with her I.V and vitals. There was silence as they watched and they knew there was nothing to be said until ANY kind of news came. The doctor looked up through the window at the awaiting agents and gave a sigh and look of remorse as he held up a hand to indicate he would be about five minutes. Gibbs gave a tight nod and he went back to working on the almost lifeless body in front of him. A shrill startled the agents as Gibbs pulled his phone out and answered it with a groan of his name. After humming his answers and barely registering the person on the other end he closed his phone solemnly.<p>

"Who was that Boss?" His hoarse voice hadn't been heard in the last hour and showed the defeat he was feeling.

"Fornell… No sign of Addison." He looked down at his lead agent who had a mixture of Anger and pain in his expression. He could see the signs that Ziva wasn't just a partner but he didn't want to bring it up now. Instead he decided that his senior field agent needed support. "Oi DiNozzo"

"Yeah Boss…"

"You need to be strong for your partner… You need to have her back when she wakes up." Doubt flashed in the younger mans eyes but he didn't dare dispute his boss so he nodded slowly and shifted his gaze back to the window. It wasn't long after that Ducky stood between the two silent men and peered through the glass.

"Oh my poor dear, this is the last thing you deserve."

"Where's Abbs?" Besides Ziva and Tony, Gibbs was very worried about how Abby would take this. Knowing her, she would find some way to blame herself. Whether it be not matching the prints quickly enough or not being there for her. Ziva and Abby had become closer than ever after the incident in Somalia and almost losing her again would have a huge negative impact on his normally bubbly forensic scientist/surrogate daughter.

"Timothy is with her; she is coping quite well I dare say, under the circumstances." They all stood and waited another minute before a tall doctor in his late thirties walked out, clipboard in hand.

"So we have Special Agent DiNozzo and special agent Gibbs is that correct?"

"Yes, and this is Doctor Mallard our medical examiner." Ducky extended his hand and the younger doctor gripped it firmly, relieved to have someone that may understand what is happening.

"Well unfortunately Agent David…"

"Dar-veed" Tony said curtly to the doctors surprise.

"Sorry… Well it seems that Agent Dav – Ziva has a long road ahead of her." He looked down at the clipboard slightly nervous as he thought about how to word what he had to say.

"What have you found Doc?" The senior agent asked impatiently.

"Well… Firstly it's a miracle she is even alive. The amount of water in her lungs… It's lucky you were there. Because of this there may be many… problems, that she could be facing."

"Doc… let me tell you something about us. We don't like sugar coating… Can you please just tell us what's wrong."

"Well in that case… There could be many possibilities; our main concern at the moment is brain damage due to hypoxemia, which is a lack of oxygen in the blood. Scans will need to be taken for us to determine the damage but at the moment she is on life support and is too unstable. Other possible problems that may occur are pneumonia or even worse ARDS."

"What's ARDS?" Tony asked with his first hint of civility.

"It stands for 'Acute respiratory distress syndrome'." Ducky filled in.

"Yes, Doctor Mallard is correct. It is a lung condition that can affect many things including dropping oxygen levels in the blood. You can see why this is a major problem, the reason for brain damage and the shutdown of organs during drowning is that there is no oxygen coming into the lungs and therefore into the bloodstream and around the body. In ARDS there is fluid on the lungs which stops the diffusion of oxygen from the lungs into the bloodstream. In conjunction with her injuries to the head, arms and legs the syndrome can cause sepsis and infection as well as severe bleeding from those injuries. It is unclear at the moment what side effects she has from the drowning but it is important to keep a close eye on her especially because she is currently on life support. There may be some scarring on the lungs which could cause some problems later on but if that's all that's wrong with her, then she is one lucky lady."

"Not lucky enough…" Tony said barely audible and the doctor looked on in remorse.

"I am sorry but that's all I know at this point in time. I will tell you as soon as I find out anything." It seemed that both of the agents were not ready to reply and were taking in everything they heard so Ducky took the reins and thanked the doctor. After asking for his findings to help with the investigation he left the two agents to ponder on their thoughts.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week, a week of worrying, a week with barely any sleep for Tony DiNozzo. He sat by his partner's bedside and let his eyes droop as he lent his head on the mattress while clutching Ziva's delicate hand. She had still not opened her eyes and a slither of hope disappears with every day passed. The hospital staff had finally given up on visiting hours for Tony and just let him stay at the young Ladies bedside until every night, he fell asleep there. The doctor had decided to postpone any scans until she woke up. But Tony knew what that really meant, that there was no point of doing scans if she won't ever wake up. It was almost eight o'clock at night when Gibbs finally decided that Tony needed some air and a decent meal instead of hospital coffee and cafeteria food. After a push and shove Tony finally caved and left his partners bedside. The two agents walked in silence out of the hospital and down the road to a café where they sat and ordered. They sat on a little terrace in front of the café where a nippy breeze spasmodically came and went every few minutes; but Tony didn't mind, the fresh air is what he needed. Once their food arrived and they both had a beer in front of them the silence was broken by Gibbs questioning tone.<p>

"How do you feel about Ziva?" Straight to the point as always, Gibbs bore down at him with not just authority by concern. Tony, unable to form an answer just stared with a quizzical brow. "Tony… I am not asking as your boss… I am concerned." He knew that there was no point hiding the truth, he wouldn't be able to cover a lie in front of his Boss.

"I had no control over it." Silence grew again as tony looked down agitated. It was a while before the senior agent spoke again.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know Boss, I can't do much about it! Rule 12 remember. So I am just going to be her partner, back her up." His voice was starting to rise and a couple sitting a table over looked at the scene unfolding. "But you know what! I don't understand rule 12! Because ever girl that I haven't worked with runs off as soon as they hear what I do and Jeanne… Now that was a massive success on my part! And even tho I may not be in a relationship with Ziva, and she may not even feel the same I still get hurt! I still feel like someone has kicked me in the guts!"

"Tony…"

"So you know what! Your rules don't even work! Because news flash! I am a human being! I am a male and I can't help it if I am attracted to my partner! I can't just switch off the testosterone in me!"

"Tony, enough! Listen to me!"

"What!" Anger was evident in his eyes as he breathed heavily.

"I was just about to say, screw the rule."

"What!" Confusion mixed with the anger on his face and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all those years and he decides now to 'screw the rules'?

"You heard me, screw the rule."

"What? After all these years… You tell me to screw the rule?"

"I have learnt something… You are a different person." Just by the exasperate look on the younger agents face he knew he had to elaborate. "Tony, I have been thinking about well, everything you just said the last few days and I realised that you need Ziva. Hell I should of realised that when you went half crazy and convinced us to go to Somalia."

"So you're telling me… That you now don't care if me and Ziva date."

"Don't get me wrong DiNozzo. I still think my rules are there for a reason but with everything that has happened… I am willing to give you guys a chance. But if you screw this up!"

"Jeez thanks Boss… Look, I don't even think Ziva feels the same so it won't really matter in the end." Gibbs decided not to say anything on the matter and gave a 'I'm not so sure look' look at a still shocked and puzzled Tony. Nothing more was said on the subject as the two agents ate their dinner and made their way back to the hospital in silence. Tony was in a daze as he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button with a number 4 etched on it. He couldn't believe the words that came out of his Boss' mouth. He couldn't even believe it was the same man! There was no steel front; there was just concern and worry laced in his expressions, and almost a sense of defeat. The elevator made a 'ding' as they reached the ICU floor and the doors opened slowly to reveal a busy nurse station. As soon as the two men exited the lift a nurse rushed over with a smile on her face.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs, she is awake." The nurse didn't have a chance to say another word as Tony took off towards the closest room.

* * *

><p>Ziva's eyes adjusted to the dim room after the nurse left, her throat irritated fro the E.T tube ripped from her throat. Her head was pounding and it hurt to breathe but worse of all she felt trapped. She looked down to see the wires attached to her, the fluid lines, and she was confused. The last thing she remembered was… well she didn't really want to remember; she could still smell his breath, she could still feel the pain, she could still feel the loss. She looked up when people walked into the room and to her surprise it was Tony and Gibbs and they both looked remarkably well. She could see confusion fall across Tony's handsome features as he took in her own confused and daunted face. He smiled and she couldn't believe it… He actually smiled at her, after everything that had happened, after everything she accused him of. She wondered where in the world she was and that's the first thing that came from her mouth.<p>

"Where am I?" Even as she asked she could not peel her eyes from Tony's face. Her stomach was doing little flips to her dismay as she felt the colour rush to her cheeks. She still didn't understand the glimmer in his eyes, why he was even looking at her.

"You're in hospital." She forced herself not to roll her eyes at this.

"Which hospital?"

"Florida Hospital" her eyes snapped to Gibbs face at this and she felt more confused than ever. All she could think was why on earth she was in Florida.

"Why are we in Florida? When can I go home?" Now it was the other agents turn to have confusion flicker across their faces.

"Because this was the closet hospital. We are not sure when you can be transferred." The next words that escaped her lips sent chills down the agents' spines, especially that of Tony.

"How is Florida the closest hospital to Somalia?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Expecting that! (Except for Alli of course who knew... You don't count...) Anyway... Just so you know its not going to be like Gibbs at the end of season three... I am trying to keep this as unique as possible... even tho this isnt a unique idea. But I swear I thought of it bymyself then was disappointed about the familiarity of it... So yeah. I hope you enjoyed and please leave your thoughts!<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! This is more of a filler with a little Tiva at the end to catch people up to speed :) I just really want to say a massive THANK YOU! to those who reviewed my last chapter! Your reviews really blew me away! They were sooo nice! I was like in the best mood from those hahaha Anyway here is your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS... der! **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on foreign<strong>

_Ziva's eyes adjusted to the dim room after the nurse left, her throat irritated fro the E.T tube ripped from her throat. Her head was pounding and it hurt to breathe but worse of all she felt trapped. She looked down to see the wires attached to her, the fluid lines, and she was confused. The last thing she remembered was… well she didn't really want to remember; she could still smell his breath, she could still feel the pain, she could still feel the loss. She looked up when people walked into the room and to her surprise it was Tony and Gibbs and they both looked remarkably well. She could see confusion fall across Tony's handsome features as he took in her own confused and daunted face. He smiled and she couldn't believe it… He actually smiled at her, after everything that had happened, after everything she accused him of. She wondered where in the world she was and that's the first thing that came from her mouth._

"_Where am I?" Even as she asked she could not peel her eyes from Tony's face. Her stomach was doing little flips to her dismay as she felt the colour rush to her cheeks. She still didn't understand the glimmer in his eyes, why he was even looking at her._

"_You're in hospital." She forced herself not to roll her eyes at this._

"_Which hospital?"_

"_Florida Hospital" her eyes snapped to Gibbs face at this and she felt more confused than ever. All she could think was why on earth she was in Florida._

"_Why are we in Florida? When can I go home?" Now it was the other agents turn to have confusion flicker across their faces._

"_Because this was the closet hospital. We are not sure when you can be transferred." The next words that escaped her lips sent chills down the agents' spines, especially that of Tony._

"_How is Florida the closest hospital to Somalia?" _

* * *

><p>The room was deadly silent as the meaning of those words sunk in. The colour from Tony's face drained as he stared directly into her baffled eyes. No one knew what to say, no one knew how to tell her that she has forgotten the last 2 years of her life. It was a while before Gibbs found his voice and unsure of what to say he simply asked her in a shaky tone what the last thing was that she remembered. She had no idea what was happening, why everyone was looking at her in such a shocked way. The question astonished her and she answered in complete confidence that she had remembered everything.<p>

"You shot… He was shot and…" she stammered

"Who was shot?" Tony regretted it almost as soon as it left his mouth but he had to make sure. She winced slightly and took a deep breath before replying.

"Saleem…" She paused, waiting for someone to say something but when nothing was said she started to get irritated. "May I ask, why you are asking me this, you were all there!"

"Ziva, just what else do you remember…" She rolled her eyes and in an aggravated tone she fired out a response.

"I remember us walking out and then we stopped just inside the building while shots were being fired. We got the all clear and ran across the camp to a U.S helicopter and got inside. We took off and then I went to sleep. That is all." Neither of the agents responded to this and glanced at each other in shock. As if telepathically Tony understood what he had to say and gave a small, slow nod to his boss. Before he could find his voice Ziva practically screeched at them.

"Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going on!" There was a slight pause before Tony walked closer to her and told her the unimaginable in a serious tone.

"Ziva, we came back from Somalia almost two years ago." Her eyes widened in utter shock as she stuttered trying to make sense of it all. Her first thought was that she was dreaming; she had to be right? But she could feel the pain she was in, she could see the seriousness in their eyes. She wasn't dreaming. Just then a tall slim doctor walked in, an enchanting smile plastered on his face as if he didn't notice the paramount tension in the room.

"Agent David, I see we are finally awake?"

"No it is not agent David…" Her boss looked between herself and the doctor then gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"It is now"

"No, I am not an American citizen I cannot be an agent."

"You are now…" Tony filled in with eyes still locked on her. She couldn't say anymore. She felt a sense of alienation and sadness; it scared her to think what had happened in the last 2 years and she wasn't sure how to find out, or if she even wanted to. Her eyes flickered from her lap to the slim doctor in the room surveying the situation, he walked towards the agents and they formed a small group on the other side of the room and out of ear shot. Murmuring could be heard as she watched the side of Tony's face, his jaw clenched and expression serious. She found her mind wandering and she thought of something that had not occurred to her… The last thing she remembers was Tony strapped to a chair, under the influence of a dangerous concoction of drugs. Their relationship was strained to say the least from what she can remember, with reason to be, she had blamed him for shooting her boyfriend because he was jealous. She wondered what their relationship was like now… Did she ever say sorry? Is their relationship different to how it once was? Has anything ever happened? While looking at him she felt a nervous fit of butterflies through her stomach and a pull towards him which had her confused. He looked up at her and her eyes darted away as a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. She had no idea what had happened between them in the last two years… But she knew what she had to say, even if it had been said. She had to say it for her.

* * *

><p>Her eyes quickly flinched away from him as he looked towards her and his breath caught in his throat. This is the last thing Tony imagined, and although it was better than her never waking up; he knew how hard this was going to be. He instantly felt the awkwardness between them and the strain even tho it had been two years. Just when things were so good between them, when he finally realised just how much he felt for her, and when Gibbs finally let rule 12 slide she forgets everything that has brought them to this point. He felt overwhelmed by disappointment and confusion and looked back to the doctor who had been talking to him, unknowingly to Tony.<p>

"So we need to get her in for scans right away to see the damage. Besides that her vitals are strong and she seems rather alert so I don't think the memory loss is permanent. Although I can't be sure until we run tests." The doctor paused as the two agents nodded slowly. "May I ask, did agent David suffer a traumatic experience 2 years ago?" Gibbs nodded.

"Yes she did, but I can't tell you what it is. We have never really talked of it since."

"I totally understand Agent Gibbs; I was just wondering why she has only forgotten the last two years, that would help explain it. I will go grab a nurse to give a final check of her vitals in about ten minutes, and then we will jump straight into some scans."

"Thank you Doctor." He gave a small smile before exiting the room leaving the three agents in silence. "I am going to tell the rest of the team that Ziva is awake, Tony you stay guard."

"Stay guard?" Ziva had overheard the two agents exchange and was growing irritated. "Why do I need guarding, why am I here?" Gibbs gave a knowing look before leaving the room. Tony now looked towards the door not knowing what to say. "Tony?" she said in a hoarse, quite voice. He looked at her before walking around to the side of her bed and pulling up a chair.

"Would you like to sit up more?" she nodded slightly not breaking eye contact.

"Toda…" She winced as the bed went into a more upright position and she began to cough uncontrollably. Tony shot upright and patted her back as she doubled over, heaving. As the coughing died down the patting turn into smooth, soothing circles on her back which allowed warmth to radiate through her body at his touch. He quickly withdrew, stretching out his hand that now hung by his side as he told himself to get a grip.

"Should I call for a nurse?"

"No, no… Please do not, just tell me what happened." He took his position in the chair and shuffled a little closer before starting.

"You almost drowned… No, you did drown and were resuscitated."

"How…" Barely audible

"We were in an undercover operation, helping the FBI with a serial killer who targets foreign women from holiday resorts. Your job was to go undercover and lure the suspect in and catch him out; but the only problem was that he was the wrong guy." He paused not knowing whether to tell about the night in her apartment and the drugs she was spiked with. He decided that he should leave it out for now and continued. "An FBI agent by the name Ryan Addison was working undercover on this case with you and it was too late before we realised that he infact was the killer. We are not sure on many details yet so there is no point asking but he dropped you off a pier, you had… you were weighed down and I couldn't get you out in time. When we finally got you out you were not only unconscious but not breathing. You were brought here and they got you breathing again but you were in a deep coma and needed life support. It has been almost a week… The only problem is that Addison got away and we haven't found him yet..." He looked down at his lap until she spoke.

"You came after me?" She had picked up on the '**I** couldn't get you out in time'. His head snapped up and his eyes were full of an emotion that she couldn't decipher.

"Of course I did, you are my partner." _And I am totally in love with you… _Was the first thing on his mind but it would never escape his lips. She gave him a warm smile and a flutter of emotions swept through her.

"I did not know how to ask."

"How to ask what?"

"Whether I was your partner… I was afraid of the answer."

"You're pretty irreplaceable Ziva, that's why I went to Somalia two years ago." Warmth flooded her and she looked away slightly embarrassed at his remark. She felt as if now was the best time to tell him what she felt she had to say regardless of whether it had already been said.

"I am so sorry, Tony." He looked confused but he waited for her to go on. "Please let me say this without interruption… I do not know whether I ever said this to you but even if I have… I need to say it again, for me." He nodded and she took in a deep breath. "I am sorry about the way I have treated you. About Michael I mean, although what you did was totally… Stupid!" Pause "I now know that your intentions were good at heart… and you were only being a good partner, you had my back Tony and I should have had yours. I should have had faith in you and I am truly sorry." She leant over the side of the bed until she could reach the top of his head, where she planted a tender kiss on his forehead. She was shocked to find that a jolt of electric current felt as if it was running through her veins and her heart quickened. She pulled away and saw the happiness in her partner's eyes.

"Just so you know… You have already said this, and now I know it wasn't just a spare of the moment thing." Humour filled his expressions as the next thing slipped from his lips. "The only difference was that it was in the men's bathroom." They both laughed and just then the doctor returned with a nurse. "I will talk to you later," he squeezed her hand and exited the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: SO there is your next chapter! I hope you liked it! It is not my best work I know but I hope it was still entertaining all the same :) I will try and make it better from now on ok? haha So please review and tell me what you thought! I loved my reviews from last chapter they were awesome so please tell me what you think of this one!<strong>

**Tov Toda!**

**Keely :o)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Hey guys here is your update! It is alot shorter than the last chapter and I am sorry but I am leaving to go on holidays in like an hour now so this is all I had time for! Thanks for the lovely reviews and to everyone who follows! I would love to get a review from everyone who read this just so I can get an idea of who is following and who is liking it! Because my ff is playing up a bit so I am not sure haha. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own NCIS! **

* * *

><p>Team Gibbs was standing outside Ziva's room late at night and the mood seemed to be the brightest it has been all week. Abby was optimistic about the whole situation to everyone's surprise by comparing it to Gibbs memory loss a few years back.<p>

" At least she remembers all of us and she remembers being in NCIS. I mean Gibbs you forgot all of us! And I don't think I could go through that again!" She paused as she looked through the glass window to her best friends sleeping form. "If only she forgot Somalia as well…" Tony tried to tune out of the conversation but it was proven difficult.

"Abs her memory loss may only be very temporary, the scans should be back any minute now." Their team leader gave the hyperactive scientist dressed in black a quick squeeze and planted a kiss to her temple. The team then stood in anticipation as they waited for the doctor to return with the results. It was about five minutes before the lanky brunette man stopped at the nurses' station to grab a file before strolling over to the nervous group.

"Sorry about the wait but one of my patients was in great discomfort and I had to administer some stronger drugs." He smiled at the group before positioning his glasses on the ridge of his pointy nose and reading through the file in his hands. He hummed as he read the content slowly making Tony want to rip it out of his hands and read it for himself. "Well… I can't see anything that would suggest permanent brain damage or memory loss. We will just have to keep an eye on her and if the memory loss persists we will take another lot of tests; but for now she looks like she's in the clear."

"Thanks Doc"

"No problem Agent Gibbs, you all have a good night." There was a mixture of nods and waves as the good doctor walked back towards the nurses' station. McGee yawned and it wasn't long before Ducky followed suit.

"McGee, take Ducky and Abs home. I will call if anything changes."

"Sure Boss" The three of them walked towards the exit almost relieved to get some well deserved rest after the stressful week. The two most senior agents were left standing at the window divider between the hallway and Ziva's room. She has been sedated during her scans and it had pretty much knocked her out when coupled with her exhaustion. The agents stood in silence for quite some time before Tony got the guts to speak.

"Boss… You should go home, I am going to stay here with Ziva." The senior of the two looked down at the other agent with curiosity and humour. Instead of saying anything he decided to stay quiet and he turned back to the window with a small smile playing his lips. "Boss, did you hear me?" Came his voice a moment after.

"What's that DiNozzo?"

"You go home… I'll stay tonight."

"Will ya, DiNozzo?" Gibbs kept a straight face as his senior field agent looked up with confused and almost worried eyes.

"Uhh… Yes?" He stammered before his Boss did a rare thing and showed a set of pearly whites.

"Get some sleep DiNozzo." He walked away towards the exit as Tony's face broke out into a smile. He walked into Ziva's room shaking his head at his boss' ill humour and pulled a chair to her bedside. After studying her face for a while he fluffed up a white pillow and chucked it behind his head where he lent back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Pain shot through her as she was forced into the cold metal chair. The hessian bag on her head made her want to sneeze but she held her breath. She could hear the shuffling of feet in front of her and heavy breathing of who she suspected to be a man. The man behind her let go of her tightly bound wrists and stood between her and the unknown man across from her. She could barely hear what he was saying but she knew he was talking about NCIS, her former home and one which she wished wasn't left behind. The bag around her head was lifted and it took a while for her gaze to focus on the man's face only a couple of meters in front of her.<em> _Her stomach muscles constricted and her breath caught in her throat. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach but at the same time a sense of doom came over her._ _She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she tried again but not a sound escaped her lips. She felt agitated in the chair, all she wanted to do was break free as what felt like bugs crawled under her skin. She stared at Tony's face and there was not one hint of softness, it was hard and serious. And when she thought things could not get any worse a look of hatred crossed his face and he looked away. Her heart broke and she could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes. She closed them to calm herself and not see the horror unfolding around her. She knew they were both going to die. _

_She slowly opened her eyes again and was overwhelmed to see so much light surrounding her. She could feel a hard grip on her hair and she looked around to see that she was on a pier over the sea. A man stood at the top of the pier near the beach but the sun was too bright to make out his face. She tried to look at the man behind her but his grip was too strong to allow her to turn her head. Through all of this there was complete silence as if someone had pressed mute and she began to panic. Again no noise escaped her lips as she tried to yell and suddenly she was forced backwards into the ice cold water. She only then realised the weights that were tied to her as she sunk quicker than expected. She pulled on the chains and struggled with the cuffs but she knew it was no use, the only way out would be if she got help. She thought of the man standing on the pier and wondered if he would come to help her; she could only hope. Looking up at the rippling surface she could see a figure look down at her and as the water calmed she could see his face. It was Tony. He stood there for a moment without moving and then with a look of despise he turned away at walked out of view. She tried screaming despite the water and instead started coughing uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe not only because she was under water but because her heart just got ripped to shreds._

* * *

><p>Tony woke up out of his shallow sleep when he felt Ziva moving in the bed. He looked up to see a single tear trail down her flushed cheeks and he wondered if she was okay. He waited but she seemed to calm down and go into her deep slumber. He settled back in his chair and watched her face and to his dismay another tear took the same path down her cheek. Her face looked serene but he wasn't so sure. He got up and walked around to the other side of the bed, ready to call for the nurses if anything happened, but nothing did. He waited a while before walking back and sitting in his chair. A few minutes later he saw a few more tears fall down her cheeks and before he knew it her eyes shot opened as she doubled over coughing. He shot up like earlier and patted her back until she stopped and settled back into the pillows.<p>

"Tony?"

"Yeah Zi it's me." She picked up on the nickname but didn't say anything. She felt an ache deep inside her for the man and even tho she now knew it was a dream all along she felt a sense of rejection that she couldn't help but feel. "Hey you alright?" Tony noticed the strained look on her face and started to worry but she simply shook it off.

"I just had a bad dream, that is all."

"About Somalia?" She regarded him for a moment then looked away with a sharp intake of breath.

"Half" he waited for her to continue but she didn't.

"Half? What was the rest about?" She kept her face turned away from him and was unable to speak; the last thing she wanted to do was remember the vivid nightmare and breakdown in front of her partner. "Ziva?"

"Oh, the rest did not make much sense."

"What was it about?"

"Why are you so concerned Tony?" She snapped hoping he would just drop the subject. His voice almost came back as harsh as her own to her surprise.

"Because I do!" They both looked at each other in the tension of the moment, trying to read each other. "Sorry" he finally whispered.

"No, it is I who am sorry." She paused slightly before continuing with, "I remember getting pushed into the water… That is all. I could not make out anyone or where I was but I was on a pier and then I got pushed into the water. That is all I remember." She looked down as she fidgeted with her hands and the I.V.

"Well at least that's a start." He wasn't sure whether that was all she remembered, but he decided not to push it for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OK what did you think? I added a little of a Ziva nightmare just to show her mind set! remember she thinks it's 2 years ago! Nightmares are what people fear... hint, hint, hahaha Anyway please remember review so I can see who is actually following and likes it because I have no clue and I want to know! Thank you! 3<strong>

**(){**

** Keely :o)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Back from ze holdiay and back at school for my last 7 weeks ever! both exciting and scary! Anyway I have a chapter for you! (YAY!) Thanks for the amazing reviews once again! But i would still love to see more! That is your challange people! Hahaha nahh main thing is for you guys to enjoy this :) so go aheah and read!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own NCIS or the characters...**

* * *

><p>Ziva woke up to a brightly lit room from the morning sunlight. Glancing at a cheap analogue clock attached to the wall she saw that it was 10:28 am, a sleep in, so unlike herself. Glancing over to her left she saw a sleeping Tony, his lips parted and his hands in his lap as his head hung back in the armchair. It has been a long night, for the both of them. After she woke up it took a few hours before she could finally quite her mind and fall back asleep in the early hours of the morning. By the fidgeting her partner made she figured it was the same for him; no wonder they both slept in so uncommonly late. While he was asleep she took the time to look over his features and again images of her nightmare seeped into her mind. A frown changed her face as she felt the feeling of rejection flood through her again, something she knew was stupid but couldn't seem to contain. She looked at his face that was facing slightly away towards the roof from her. She smiled softly as she studied his face and then to her embarrassment and surprise one of his eyes opened and a smile crossed his face.<p>

"Ziva?" his smile erupted into a cheesy grin as he sat up straight and looked at her stunned face.

"Oh I was just… uhh, seeing if you are awake, it is 1030 and I am hungry." His smiled died down a little and a mischievous look covered his face.

"Do you want me to call the nurse to say you are ready for breakfast now?" She shuddered a little and shook her head.

"No, I want some real food please anything but the hospital food. You should get yourself something also anyway."

"Maybe we should wait until someone else…"

"Tony, I do not need babysitting."

"Ziva, Addison is still out there… He could be after you." She saw the worry in his face and butterflies flew through her insides. She really did feel safe here but and she was starving.

"Here give me your gun." His face was a poor mask of his shock. "Well I do not have my own so give me yours; if he comes I will shoot him. Easy." He hesitated before taking the gun out of his holder and placing it on the edge of the bed.

"Make sure the nurses don't see it, they will freak." She slid it under the covers with a satisfied smile and then shooed him with her hands.

"Go, I am hungry, just get me anything."

"OK, I will be back shortly. If anyone comes in or you need anything…"

"I know, I know, I will either call or shoot." She flashed him some teeth and he walked out of the room shaking his head. When he left the room she took out his gun and pulled it apart studying it carefully, she blew softly down the barrel and shook her head, "you need to clean your gun Tony..." She mumbled to herself as she put it back together loading it ready if she needed it, although she highly doubted it. She wondered what Ryan Addison looked like, Gibbs said he was going to bring a photo over today so she knew what he looked like for safety reasons and she was curious. Was he tall, short, fat, thing, blonde, brunet, smart, scruffy, formal, casual, stern, Asian, Caucasian, European, good looking, ugly, young, old? The list went on and she didn't even have the slightest idea as to what he looked like, she tried remembering but could only see the water, the pier, the figure, Tony. She forced her mind to shift to what could be on the breakfast menu and how much better it would taste then the hospital slop they called 'food' that had been dished to her since she got here. She was looking out the small window in her room when she heard footsteps and a knock on the door. Looking up she saw a man in jeans and a black shirt holding a bouquet of colourful flowers, a man she didn't know. Pulling out her gun she aimed it at the now terrified man whose arms shot in the air.

"whoa, whoa, easy!" He shouted, alarmed by the unfolding situation.

"Who are you!" Neurons fired in her brain and she felt as if she knew the man but no name came to mind.

"It's Adam, Adam Miller." She focused on the handsome mans face an images flooded through her mind. _Sitting at a table eating pasta with him; sitting at a bar with him; sitting on a surfboard with him; him kissing her passionately in a hotel room_. She forced herself not to literally shake her head to remove the images that flooded it.

"How do I know you?" Confusion flickered across his face at her question but when looking at her gun he answered almost immediately.

"Well you were undercover and I guess you were trying to 'lure' me in because I was a suspect on some serial murderer case. You definitely lured me alright and even though you had to like me as part of the act, I like you Ziva." He paused nervously, "anyway I brought you these," he held up the bouquet and slowly walked over, placing them on the end of the bed not taking his eyes off the gun. "I know you said no to the date because I was a suspect at the time and all but when you're feeling better the offer is still open." He smiled at her and turned away.

"Wait!" Ziva lowered her gun and he turned around in anticipation. "First of all, I am sorry. I do not remember you I have some… Memory issues." She attempted a smile, faltered. "Second of all, how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That I am in hospital, who told you."

"It was on the news that an NCIS agent was taken here in serious condition, I saw one of the other agents taking stuff out of your hotel room and I asked him; found out it was you." A cold rock formed in her gut as she considered this, if this guy could so easily find where she is then so could Addison. She didn't feel so confident anymore and wanted Tony to return with the breakfast.

"Thank you Adam, for the flowers and all but I am sorry, I do not remember you and I…"

"That's fine, but if you do remember me and change your mind the offers still open."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind." She gave him a small smile and he gave her an awkward wave before leaving. When he left she replayed the images of Adam Miller through her head, times she had obviously spent with him throughout the mission. Things were slowly starting to come back and it gave her hope that she may one day remember everything. She took a deep breath and looked around the room, her eyes stopping at a cream coloured door on the far wall. Behind it, a shower. She knew Tony would at least be another ten minutes giving her the chance to have a quick shower, something she desperately needed. Sliding out of bed she winced at the pain in her bruised ribs and she sat on the side of the bed as she waited for the room to stop spinning. Sliding off the bed she felt sore everywhere and she cursed under her breath as she staggered to the bathroom. Getting undressed carefully she stepped under the warm water and let it rush over her. At first it hurt a little but after the stinging died down it was just what she needed to relieve all the tension. After gently washing her body and hair she just stood there letting the water rush over her. She was startled out of her trance with a sudden knocking at the door.

"Ziva?" Vivid images rushed through her head. _She stood puffy eyed under a shower in her clothes. Bruises marked her wrists and stomach from large rough hands and she broke down, sliding to the floor. She could hear Tony on the other side of the door, pleading to let him in but she felt ashamed, disgusting, weak._ _He said he would wait and she didn't believe him, why would he stay for? Did he care? The door cracked open and he walked in sliding down the shower wall until he too sat under the water next to her, wrapping a warm, comforting and protective arm around her. He kissed her head, she felt safe and loved._

"Ziva, are you OK?" She got snapped out of her trance and could hear the concern lacing his voice.

"Yes sorry, I am almost done."

"OK quick, while breakfast is hot." She smiled as she thought of what she had just remembered and her stomach flipped a little at his concern, how much he cared, that he stayed. She turned the water off and dried herself holding on to the happy memory, trying not to wonder at how she actually got to that stage. Before getting dressed she looked down to her stomach, the bruises were no longer there to the naked eye to her relief and honestly, she didn't want to remember it at all. Quickly throwing on some regular clothes instead of the hospital gown she left the bathroom and could instantly smell the creamy hollandaise sauce and eggs.

"Smells good, nurses OK with it?"

"Well they don't know so eat it quickly, I snuck past." Cheeky grin, "also who are the flowers from?" She paused, unsure on what to say. Was she aloud to interact with that guy at all?

"Uhh, Adam Miller I think his name was."

"What!" Her eyes flickered up to his face, surprised at how harsh he sounded. "You let him waltz in, what if that was Addison Ziva!"

"It wasn't… I had him at gunpoint anyway until I knew for sure." There was silence for awhile until she spoke again. "One problem but…" His eyes quickly flicked up to hers sharply.

"What?"

"Well, Adam knew I was here. Said it was on the news and then he found out it was me through an agent at the hotel room…"

"So you're thinking if Adam could find out so could Addison?" She nodded and then sat in silence while poking the eggs so the yoke ran out.

"Do you really think I am in danger, Tony?" Her eyes held his softly and he gave a small smile back before reaching for her hand to squeeze it.

"We will get him Zi."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I think that is my first chapter that has no splitsbreaks in it! like the lines... just realised! Well I hope that chapter was OK... from now on we will see more Tiva, find out about Ryan and have the finale so stay tuned and please, please review because there is only a few chapters left! :D**

**Keely :o)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: Here is your next chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed on my last chapter, I did not get as many as usual but they were good all the same :) Would love to hear what you guys think but! It really motivates me! :) I hope this chapter is OK I got a little confused at what I wanted so it took a while to write... I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

* * *

><p>After eating half of the eggs Tony had gotten for breakfast and one piece of way to crispy bacon Ziva wanted out. So after fighting with the nurse and almost getting a gun involved she finally had her release forms signed and her belongings in a bag by the bed. Gibbs had called to say that she should go home and rest if she was so adamant to not stay in the hospital, and that he would bring the photo of Addison over in the morning when he comes to debrief her. Tony was not partial to the idea of her leaving the hospital because although she seemed well enough to just go home and rest he knew that would not happen, and worst of all she would not allow any protection detail once she was away from the hospital. He sat on the bed as the doctor gave one last check over to Ziva, frowning when he found nothing major to make her stay under the hospitals care.<p>

"If you feel unwell at all…"

"Yes doctor, I promise I will contact you straight away." She said in all politeness and smeared on charm as the tall man gave her a knowing smile.

"Fine then, off you go." He laughed as she practically leapt of the bed scooping up the duffle bag by her feet and beckoning the other agent to follow. He followed without hesitation, jogging slightly to catch up to the eager Israeli. The doctor shook his head as he watched her leave, impatient as always.

* * *

><p>"Please just let me grab us take out, you need to eat and you shouldn't be alone right now." She gave the most impressive eye-roll to this and sighed before replying with the same statement she had been using for the last five minutes.<p>

"Tony I am fine, I do not need protection."

"Come on! I am offering you Chinese takeout and a movie!" He grinned at her but when she didn't smile back he said in all seriousness. "It's not a protection detail Ziva, I just thought you deserve a little let down after what you've been through." She glanced over to the glowing digits on the dashboard indicating that it was _16:42. _Although they got out of the hospital just after one o'clock they stopped at NCIS to quickly pick up some things including Ziva's gun then stopped to grab some groceries for her apartment. She sighed before caving, what was the harm?

"Fine… But on one condition, we get pizza instead."

"Sounds good to me" he gave a warm smile as they pulled up at her apartment. "We will take this stuff up stairs and then I will go grab the pizza and movie, deal?" She nodded slowly as she reached for the door handle and exited the car. It took a short five minutes before all the bags were upstairs and Tony left to grab the pizza and a movie. Her mind was elsewhere as she carefully took each item out of the shopping bags and put it away. She started to piece together fragments in her head of what she could remember of the past couple of weeks. Although this was a very small part of the last two years that were forgotten she felt that these were more important, they showed her where she was at this moment, who she was, and she would rather focus on the future than the past. She remembers Adam Miller, she remembers a little of Florida and she can remember drowning; but one thing she cannot remember to her annoyance is Ryan Addison. She had only though about him briefly but now that she stood alone in her apartment she wished she at least knew what her looked liked. Not knowing was starting to freak her out, she could of walked right by him and not know. *_Mental note: Ask Tony for description of Addison. _Her thoughts took a dangerous path towards Tony, her partner, one who went across the desert to save her and one who according to Gibbs saved her from drowning in the ocean. She felt a tightness in her chest as her dream ran vividly through her mind, as if she had just woken from it, and tears stung the back of her eyes. Angry with herself she swiped them away with the back of her hand. She didn't understand what she was feeling, she was brought up not to feel such emotion and now… Now she could not help it no matter how hard she tried. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek and again she backhanded it viciously as she groaned up towards the ceiling.

"I'm back!" She heard his cheery voice down the hallway and quickly turned as he walked into the room, her back facing him. He stopped suddenly in the doorway as he saw her hand move to her face and then fall to her side. "Ziva, are you alright?" He began to walk forward and she quickly ducked into a cupboard and withdrew two plates. He noticed her glassy eyes as she turned to place them on the bench offering a weak smile.

"Yes I am fine; I think I am just tired." His face showed he wasn't convinced but she quickly changed the topic and moved towards the living room.

* * *

><p>The credits scrolled up the screen from the 'notebook'. Tony only just realised the error in his choice in movie after watching it, it was a romance. Not normally his type of movie but apparently the movie was good, plus Abby had been trying to get both Ziva and himself (mostly the former) to watch it after she saw it a couple of months ago. The movie had all his emotions stirred up and as he looked down at Ziva who was dosing off against his side he had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and just be close. He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad but he knew now was not the time; she still couldn't remember the last couple of years and the death of Michael would be still fresh in her mind, he had no idea how that would make her feel about him. His skin tingled as a lock of her hair slid down the bare skin of his forearm and he took in a deep breath as he looked away trying to get a grip. He didn't know whether to move her or not so he just sat there as he watched the white credits continue to roll up the black screen. He tried to breathe evenly and decrease the rapid beating in his chest but he felt her nudge closer sending it skyrocket again. The screen finally went pitch black as he turned it off, and the only light in the room was coming from the glowing green digits saying it was <em>20:38<em>. Once he turned the TV off he tried to place the remote on the nearby table, moving carefully he slid down the chair as he reached to the side. He felt her stir against his side and stopped moving with an outstretched hand. He felt around for the table but the remote slipped making a loud _'clank'_ as it hit the wooden table top startling Ziva awake.

"Tony?" She rubbed her eyes still leaning against his side as she looked up at his face. "I am sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"It's okay, you need the rest." Looking away she stayed where she was, leaning against his side, her head resting on the top of his muscular arm. It was a couple of minutes before she finally spoke.

"I guess you better be going home, you have to go to work tomorrow."

"I can stay here if you want for tonight, until Gibbs debriefs you tomorrow."

"No I will be fine, plus the sofa is not too comfortable." She gave a soft laugh and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"The couch is fine Ziva I have no problem…"

"No please, go home and have a good rest. I will call in the morning." With this she sat up and pulled him up with her, ushering him towards the door.

"Would you like me to take the movie back, it's rented for the week but..."

"No it is OK, I may watch it again. I missed most of it anyway and Abby will not be happy if I do not watch it properly." They were now standing in the open door of her apartment within close proximity of each other.

"OK then" barely a whisper as he leant closer to her, he could feel the heat from her body as it stood only a foot from his. Her breath smelt sweet and for a moment he forgot everything around him and the situation he was in. He felt her hot breath against his neck as she moved that little bit closer, her eyes never leaving his. Goosebumps formed on his back but he felt the flush of heat that crept up his neck. He was so tempted, he was so close.

"Thanks for everything Tony." She was gone with the bang of the door that was now closed only inches from his face.

* * *

><p>She tossed in the queen bed as the sheets lay tangled between her legs. Her temperature was fluctuating, too hot then too cold, and her legs moved restlessly tangling the white sheets further around her legs. She felt tears run down her sticky face as she felt frustration boil within her. Why couldn't she sleep? The sleep deprivation only made matters worse and she felt like throwing a tantrum. The scene at her apartment door was on replay through her head as she dissected it and analysed each microsecond. What did it mean? Was she seriously that close to losing all self control and throwing herself at him? Feelings so strong ran through her and her belly felt like it was flipping continuously. What she felt confused her and she wondered what had possibly happened in the last two years to make a bond so much stronger between them. She had to admit to herself that she felt feelings much deeper than friendship, infact if what she was feeling right at that moment was any indication, she would have to say that love sprang to mind. A deep, passionate love. Something that she never expected herself to feel. She continued to toss pass midnight and could feel herself falling apart, wanting to scream, wanting to throw the closest thing to her across the room. Frustration was paramount. Rolling over the clock showed that it was just past one o'clock in the morning. She had gone to bed almost 5 hours ago and yet sleep would not come. A soft knocking startled her as she shot upright, her heart leaping in her chest. She listened and heard the knocking again, louder than the first time and got out of bed. Walking into the living room she heard bashing. The bashing got louder and louder as if the person wanted to break the door down and she ran over looking through the peep hole. A man stood outside looking angry, hands balled into fists, a man who she did not know. He stood tall, about six foot two with sandy blonde hair. She felt herself start to freak out as she stood back from the door, heartbeat pounding in her ears. Again, a violent knocking came, this time with a brutal voice yelling through the door.<p>

"Ziva, open up!" He sounded drunk as his words were slightly slurred, but all the same they were harsh and angry. She stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do; no instincts came as her mind whirled through endless possibilities. _Who was at the door? Ryan Addison?_ She ran to her room and grabbed her keys and gun before throwing on a cardigan and running towards the living room window. The banging continued and it got louder each time, the door shaking with each blow. Turning back to the window she opened it and looked out towards the street. Climbing out on the small fire escape she shut the window behind her and made her way down the ladder, her sweaty hands slipping every few steps and her head bashing forward into the cold metal bars. Finally making it to the side street she ran out of the ally and towards the front of her building where she fumbled with the keys to open the car door. She felt terrified, weak and unlike herself as she jumped into the car and slammed the door behind her; again fumbling with the keys to start the ignition. Pulling away from the curb with screeching tires she started driving, her destination unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: SO! What you all think? I hope it was Okay and I am sorry about mistakes! It is really late and I am super tired so I just wanted to post it and now, go to sleep. Haha Please, please review I would love to hear your thoughts!<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they were pretty amazing ;) This chapter is short but well... I guess you would say intense? I do not know but I will let you read and decided, then tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters...**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p>Ziva stood staring at the dark green oak door, her mind was numb and so were her feet as she dripped cold water onto the floor. The dash from her car to the building had gotten her soaked, it was absolutely pouring and the wind driving behind it made it almost impossible for her to get into the building at least the tiniest bit dry. The door was only a meter away yet she couldn't seem to make herself step forward and reach for the door handle. She felt weak and needy coming here, coming to him. But the thought of returning home terrified her and as she stood there shaking she could think of only one person who would calm her down at that moment. She reached out hesitantly and paused before knocking loudly three times on the wooden door. The loud sound startled her as she remembered the man standing at her own door less than an hour ago. Compared to the few details she had received from Tony earlier;<em> tall, handsome, blondebrown hair; _she felt almost certain that the man was Addison. Again she knocked growing more impatient. _27, 28, 29, 30…_ There was no answer. Feeling overtired and desperate she leant her forehead on the door, pounding with her right fist slowly before sliding down and curling up in a ball on the floor. Pounding started in her head and she let her eyes shut slowly, unable to keep them open any longer. Sleep deprived and cold she began to drift off sliding further and further down the wall until she lay on her side. She felt as if she had to move, she knew that she shouldn't be laying in the middle of the hallway but her body wouldn't respond so she let herself drift into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Strong arms surrounded her as she felt herself move away from the cold floor below her, she shivered as she clung to the warmth surrounding her. It took some time for her to come around to her senses, a door opened, she was inside a room. A musky, familiar smell surrounded her as she listened to the steady heartbeat below her ear. She was being carried and just from his smell she could tell who it was that held her. She didn't open her eyes but stayed still, listening to what was happening around her. Keys hit a table top somewhere and the door shut behind them, his shoes echoed throughout the apartment as they hit the wooden floor and she could hear him breathe close to her ear. In a weird way it seemed to soothe her and it sent a current across her skin making the hairs on her arms stand on end. She expected him to stop, they were in the living room from memory but he kept going until she felt his bed beneath her and a pillow under her head. Blankets were drawn around her and a kiss planted on her head. She smiled, hoping he didn't see and waited until he left the room before opening her eyes and rolling on her back. Staring at the ceiling she took the time to reflect. She couldn't help but again smile as she touched her hand to her forehead where he kissed her. It was small but had meant so much, surprising Ziva at how much it really did mean to her, how much he really did mean to her. She stayed staring at the ceiling for quite some time before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Looking down she frowned at her dress attire of shorts and a baggy T-shirt, she felt almost embarrassed at realising the state she must be in and subconsciously ran a hand through her knotted wet hair. Tippy toeing across the floor she pressed an ear to the closed door and heard the soft hum of the TV. Cracking the door open she saw a black and white film on the screen and a black silhouette sitting in front of it. Hoping he wasn't staying up for her sake she opened the door and walked softly over to the sofa; on seeing her he turned off the TV and motioned for her to sit down.<p>

"I'm sorry if I woke you or…"

"No, no, it was not you." They both sat in silence for a bit before she spoke again. "I am sorry for… For just barging in on you and for you know… falling asleep on your doorstep." She tried a laugh, failed miserably. He looked at her seriously, eyes full of concern.

"Ziva, what is wrong?" He reached over and grabbed her hand in his, hers tensed inside his and she looked down in utter surprise before finally letting it relax and mould in his. She looked up into his worried eyes as he studied her. _What to say…_

"I could not sleep; at all. That is why I finally fell asleep in front of your apartment." Again another nervous laugh, again it failed.

"That is not the reason you came here but."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Ziva, you and me both know that it would take more than just not being able to sleep for you to come all the way over here." Biting her bottom lip she turned away before starting her explanation of what happened. She put in every detail as it flooded out with no pauses, Tony sat listening getting more worried by the second and when she finally finished her explanation he was unsure of what to say.

"I do not understand why I ran away. I feel so…" She tried to grope for the word but couldn't. "I would normally have no trouble staying there and standing up to him but I just, I just froze and then panicked!" She felt him stroke her hand and it only made her agitated.

"Ziva you did the right thing. He is dangerous, he has already gotten you once…" The look on her face made him stop and she stood up abruptly striding over to the window. She stood there taking deep breaths and looking at the street light below before pacing the living room.

"I feel, I feel like such a coward Tony!" He too now stood up and walked over, grabbing her shoulders to stop the pacing.

"You are not a coward Ziva."

"Yes but I should not of let him get me in the first place."

"Ziva it's…"

"Stop saying it is not my fault! Stop telling me I did the right thing Tony!" The edge on her words stopped Tony in his tracks and a look of hurt flickered across his face. What she said next was barely above a whisper. "And you know what is the worst part, I can't even remember what I did wrong, what happened. The last thing I remember besides the snippet of me drowning is you sitting in a chair across from me in Somalia." The words hurt much more than she wanted them to and again her dream ran vividly through her head. She looked away, not trusting her tired self and sure enough the tears began to trail down her cheek. Tony walk towards her and lifted her chin too look at him. Embarrassed she tried to turn her face away but he held it still, his gaze intense yet still holding some softness.

"I am sorry I am just tired…" He didn't say anything but instead took a step closer as his thumb lightly brushed a stray tear from her flushed cheek. She finally looked back up to his face which was closer than she expected. His gaze was intense and almost determined and she watched as his eyes shifted from her own down to her mouth.

"I wish you remembered those last moments." Her face showed confusion and his hand slid across her face to cup her cheek as he spoke. "Because if you did, it may have made this easier." He closed the gap between them as his lips descended gently on hers. It took her a while to respond but eventually she fell into sync with him, her lips moving gently against his. The kiss became harder as he realised she was finally kissing back and passion took drive as her hands twined with his hair. Neurons fired in her brain as images flooded her mind and she stopped, pushing away for air as everything began to come back starting at the underwater kiss. Tony pulled back as he realised something was the matter but her face was unreadable as she forced her eyes closed. The face of one Ryan Addison flooded her memory and she realised it was not the man at her door earlier on. More memories flooded back, some good and some terribly bad. She remembered the night she was drunk with Addison and she cringed at the frightening memory. All this time she wanted to remember and now she was wondering whether it would have been better if she didn't know at all.

"Ziva are you okay?" Her head snapped up to see his face, hurt, confused. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe and all of a sudden she felt as if she was in a bad place, that everything seemed wrong. She needed to get out and she started heading for the door. "Ziva!"

"I am sorry, but I need to go."

"Wait" He went to grab her but she stepped out of reach. He felt rejected and he had no idea what was happening. Her face stayed angled towards the floor and he couldn't make anything out in her expressions. "You can't just leave, what about Addison. You said he was at your apartment, you can't leave Ziva."

"It wasn't him."

"What?"

"I remember everything," and with that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So... she remembered... haha Wow what would you think if you suddenly remembered all of that! Please tell me what you think! Next chapter we are going to see some Gibbs so stay tuned!<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: So here is your next chapter! I really do hope it's OK... Sorry if there are a few mistakes but I can't keep my tired eyes open any longer to proof read again so it will have to do for now... Thanks again for the lovely reviews and I hope to see more this chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer :I do not NCIS... you know the drill...**

* * *

><p>She ran, ran as far away as she possibly could get. Not only from the images that were burnt into her mind but from him, from her partner. It was all too much, in one night, and for someone who is not conditioned to change she couldn't bring herself to the unfamiliar territory that was a romance. She felt as if she could burst in tears, she felt regret almost instantly after she shut the door of Tony's apartment. She hoped she hadn't just slammed the door on the one good thing that was happening in her life. Because it was good, after all these years their unresolved tension was finally starting to be released. He had taken the step she had never imagined him ever taking and it made her feel almost giddy inside. But at the same time it was too different, there was too much change, and after everything that had just happened in the past 24 hours she couldn't bring herself to stay. She had to leave, she needed someone to talk to, and she almost felt like she needed permission about Tony, something she knew would be hard to get from one person in particular. As she stepped into the rain again for the second time that night she looked up towards his apartment, and to her dismay she saw a silhouette in the window, watching her. She couldn't tear her gaze away, even with the rain pelting at her side and when her phone shrilled in her pocket she pulled it out subliminally and without checking the caller I.D held it to her ear. There was no speech from the other end but instead heavy breathing which sent a chill down her spine.<p>

"Ziva…" her name was whispered from the other end and she knew who it was, her heart leaped in her chest. "Ziva come back." She didn't say anything, couldn't, her mind was racing to come up with something even the slightest bit intelligible; but instead she stood there, in the rain, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry if I crossed a line but please…"

"I cannot…"

"I just thought that when you kissed me back… I thought we were on the same page…"

"Please Tony… Not now, I cannot have this conversation now…"

"Why not…"

"Because…" Barely Audible but he could hear the tremor in her voice as she fought tears. There was silence for a while as they both battled with their emotions, unsure of what to say. She knew she was hurting him, the silence felt like someone had kicked her in the chest but she couldn't speak about it now. She felt the need to say something, to assure him she wasn't just running away from him, that she wasn't just rejecting him. Because from the feelings stirring up inside her she knew that even if she wanted to it would be almost impossible to walk away from him now, after what had happened, after the step he had the initiative to take.

"Please just, at least get out of the rain." She nodded even tho he couldn't see and stood a mere moment longer before retreating to her car, listening to the heavy breathing on the other end. She could hear him rub his face and almost groan which caused a pang inside her. When she was safely in her car she leant forward on the steering wheel, trying to come up with something reassuring, and fast.

"Tony…" She could hear him stir on the other end of the phone and give a mere murmur in reply before she went on. "Please understand that I cannot talk about this now, I just… Cannot; but I promise you I will call tomorrow." The words fell out of her mouth before she could reel them back in and when there was no reply she became agitated. She quickly went over what she said in her head, wondering if she went wrong but before she spoke again he replied.

"Just know… I don't regret it." She could feel the blood rush to the capillaries in her cheeks and she was again at a loss for words. "Goodnight Ziva."

"I don't regret it either" She said to dead air.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, trying to reach for the alarm clock as it beeped uncontrollably. After the clock ended up on the floor her rubbed his face with his rough callused hands and shuffled towards the bathroom. After roughly shaving (his morning ritual as a marine) and washing his face he walked towards the small kitchen and turned on the coffee percolator. Still half asleep he moved towards the front door to grab the paper when something caught his eye. At first his instincts kicked in as he scooted back towards the wall and slowly took a look, but he soon recognised her soft, exotic features and relaxed. As he moved towards the couch he could see that her clothes and hair were partially wet and she curled into a tiny ball in attempt to gain heat. Walking briskly to his room he came back with a blanket and draped it over her before kissing her on the temple and walking back to the kitchen.<p>

It was another couple of hours before Ziva finally stumbled towards the kitchen rubbing weary eyes and trying to tame wild hair; she knew she was in for it. She had no idea whether Tony had shared any information with him since last night but she almost cringed when she saw the look on his face.

"Coffee?"

"Toda…" She reached across the small dining room table to receive the large mug and stared at it a bit before he got the hint and grabbed some sugar and cream (something he only now stocks for Ziva's visits) after stirring a bit of each in she took a sip and stared at the table until she was summoned to speak.

"What happened?"

"Did Tony?" She could barely say his name and keep herself composed and a throbbing began in her head as she put an index finger to her temple.

"I want to hear it from you." She looked up to protest but could see the seriousness in his eyes so the words died on her tongue. After stirring her coffee a bit more and taking a sip she delved into the events of last night.

"I know it was not Addison but I couldn't stay home…"

"So you remember everything?" She nods slowly, not taking her eyes from the brown liquid in front of her. "So you came here after you heard him and then remembered what Addison looks like." She hesitated with her answer but decided it wasn't that far from the truth… well exactly…

"Yes…"

"Don't lie to me Ziva…" Her head shot up and she saw disappointment in his eyes. "I talked to Tony, he told me everything that happened." She heard the emphasis on the word '_everything_' and cringed. She felt angry at him all of a sudden, she couldn't believe he would tell Gibbs of all people and before they had even sorted it out themselves! It made her blood boil.

"Everything!" She spat out through gritted teeth.

"Ziva, don't be angry at him. I forced it out of him."

"Everything…" She repeated more softly this time and she looked up into his eyes with sadness. "Gibbs I am sorry, I know you have rules it was a slip up and it will not happen again I swear."

"Ziva…"

"And I left straight away, I was just tired and emotional… and…"

"Ziva" he said it more firmly which grabbed her attention. "Stop rambling and listen wont ya!" She sat there a little shocked and confused as to where the conversation was heading but she stayed quiet and slumped back in the wooden chair. "I told Tony to give it a shot."

"W-what?"

"I know what you're thinking, the rules… But I set those as guidelines Ziva from past experience. But I have noticed that… That you two are different. I realised that whether you guys are '_an item'_ or just partners you're going to care about each other and you will have each other's backs." She sat astonished at what she was hearing. "I realised that I don't want to be the one to stop you guys from being happy, heck I don't even think I would have a choice in the end."

"But I do not know whether I can…"

"He has always been there for you Ziva, he was almost crazy when you were in that hospital and he has been moping ever since last night."

"Moping… How do you know that he has been moping…" He shook his head and smiled at her.

"He came over this morning after the stunt you pulled last night. He thought you wouldn't speak to him so he came to tell me, to make sure you were okay. He saw you lying on the couch and became agitated. I realised something was wrong and made him tell me." Her eyes flickered across the room and she continued to stir the now cold cup of coffee, she was clearly agitated. But he knew what she had to hear so he grabbed her stirring hand and looked reassuringly at her. She took a deep breath before she hoarsely replied.

"I do not know if I can change Gibbs. I… I am not very good at these things; I have never been in such a situation as this…"

"But change is sometimes good Ziva." She looked unsure and he got up to walk around to her side. "I want you to be happy. Don't regret anything, you kids work it out." He kissed her on the head before leaving the room. A rollercoaster of emotions swept through her and she sat there pondering on everything that had just been said. She knew what she had to do, she needed to talk to Tony and she only hoped it wasn't too late for her. She knew from Gibbs description of him this morning that she had hurt him and she hoped that he was in a forgiving mood, because she knew what a big mistake she had made. He had been totally sweet and caring, he had finally taking the initiative to show her how he feels, something she knew would have taken him so much courage and what did she do? She ran away and didn't even explain herself. She decided that after talking to Gibbs she would speak with Tony, she only hoped that things will turn out okay because the anxiety she is feeling has her sick.

Gibbs walked back into the room with a file in his hand and sat in his chair opposite her. Opening the file he took out a few photographs and lined them up. She studied them and picked out the faces straight away.

"Who do you see?" She pointed to the first one as she spoke.

"Adam Miller, suspect in the undercover operation. He was framed by him." She pointed to the second photograph. "Ryan Addison… He tried to kill me…" He grabbed her hand as she looked away suddenly.

"And the last man?"

"The guy who was at my door last night. Who is he?" He laughed as he put the photos away, humour filled his eyes.

"That Ziva, is your very hungover next door neighbour Rob." She too smiled at this, at least it wasn't Addison.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there you have it! Another chapter done! I hope you all liked it, and I wanted to get some Gibbs in there for you so please review and tell me what you think! :D<strong>

**Keely :o)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N: I'm Back!  
>Wow the last few months have been hectic! I am soo sorry for having to postpone this fic but hey, better late then never! (Well at least I think...) I have graduated school now, been to phuket which let me tell you is AMAZE! (I misss it sooo much!) And I have then came back and been busy with Birthday, christmas and camping haha but until I find out about whether I have a place at uni it should be pretty laid back... Hopefully! So anyway back to business, this took me ages to write because I only had time to do it in bits and pieces and in the end I am pretty happy with it. I mean it is by no means perfection but I will let you guys be the judge. Get ready for some Tiva people!<strong>

**Hope you Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Ziva paced the small bathroom of her apartment as she brushed her teeth fiercely. She stopped suddenly in front of the mirror and stared at her pale face before spitting in the basin below. Again returning her gaze to the mirror she inspected her teeth and then her tongue for the second time before admitting to herself that if she brushed her teeth anymore she would cause her gums to bleed. Not only had she become highly self-conscious in the last hour, she knew she was stalling. She promised herself that she would see Tony as soon as she left Gibbs apartment and yet it had been almost three hours. She put on some of the makeup Abby had bought her a while ago and stared at her reflection before rubbing most of it off and splashing cool water on her face. Her nerves had the better of her as she shook and stared at the pale face in the mirror; taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, repeating in her head that it was just Tony, but the butterflies in her stomach would not ease. Her biggest fear was rejection, and from the look on his face last night she wouldn't be surprised if that's what's coming her way.<p>

"Stop being a coward Ziva…" she said to her clammy reflection before pushing off the ceramic basin and storming out of the room. Grabbing her keys, gun and badge she forced herself out of the apartment and down the hallway. Glancing at the digital clock on her phone she realised she was meant to meet Tony half an hour ago. Picking up her pace she dashed for her car, only hoping that he had waited for her.

* * *

><p>The rain began to fall on the tin roof above Tony as he sat in the gazebo. He had watched hundreds of runners, cyclists, dog walkers and children fly past him in the last hour but none of them had been of the ninja type. His hand fished through his pocket until he felt the smooth, rounded edges of his mobile phone and he hesitated there, contemplating whether there was any point calling her; because her absence was obviously for a reason. His heart sank as he could only come up with one explanation, she didn't want what he wanted, she didn't feel the same, and she couldn't face him about it. There was a little anger but mostly disappointment and heartache that flooded over him as he pulled his hand from his pocket and started walking back towards his car. The rain became heavier until it was a downpour, but he couldn't care less, soon he was the only one walking sluggishly through the park and when he finally got inside his car the dark navy blue shirt clung to his wet skin and his hair fell in clumps over his forehead. A dark cloud hung over him and he sat almost catatonically in his car while the rain continued to pelt against the glass windows. It wasn't until a sharp knock at the window that Tony noticed his surroundings. The twilight illuminated a black silhouette at his window and his breath caught in his throat as he realised what was happening. Turning the ignition on, he wound down the electric window and stuck his head out to talk to the woman on the other side. Clearing her throat she leant forward so that he could see her face.<p>

"Sir you can't park here anymore." She raised an arm and pointed at the small sign a few meters away. Looking around he noticed he was the only car parked there and the clock on the dashboard confirmed his suspicions.

"Sorry ma'am, I must have dozed off." His voice came out throaty and he tried a weak grin before turning on the ignition and waiting for the officer to step aside. After a moment's hesitation and a sour look she moved back towards her car with her parker drawn over her dark brown curls; curls that reminded him off someone else he knows. There was a pang in his heart as he thought of her and he pulled away from the curb with a new destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Tony clutched the small brass key in his fist as he surveyed the empty apartment, no Ziva. Pulling out his phone he pushed speed dial and waited until it finally rung out and a recorded voice told him to leave a message.<p>

"Hey Ziva, its Tony… Would you… ummm… Just give me a call back." Hanging up he looked around the apartment once more before heading out and driving to the naval base.

* * *

><p>An all too familiar 'ding' indicated the arrival of the elevator and Gibbs' head snapped up. His senior most field agent rushed out with anticipation etched across his face before his eyes zeroed in on the empty desk and his expression drooped. Dragging his feet he moved towards his desk and dropped into his chair before looking up with a questioning gaze at Gibbs who immediately shook his head sadly.<p>

"Am I…. Missing something?" McGee piped up after watching the exchange.

"I think Abs needs some help, she was asking for you earlier." After a moment's hesitation he stood up slowly taking the hint and headed for the elevator.

"Sure thing Boss." Tony waited until he heard the elevator doors close before walking over to Gibbs desk and rubbing his face. He could see the anticipation and anxiety was getting to his senior agent and only hoped that news on his partner will come soon. After a moment of silence and watching the man standing in front of his desk he could see his agitation and posed a question.

"Did she sound fine on the phone this morning?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean she sounded a little nervous but… It's understandable right?" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at his watch. "I shouldn't have done that, she was going through too much already."

"Exactly" Tony's head snapped up and he almost looked betrayed.

"Jeez Boss, thanks for the support!"

"No Tony, I'm saying that a lot has happened, she has a lot to soak in from the past twenty-four hours." He looked away before returning an even gaze. "She has only been gone for five hours; let's not get too worried just yet." He seemed to contemplate this for a second before turning on his heels and returning to his desk. Turning on his computer Tony let out a sigh and his boss across the room watched him from behind his folder. Five minutes passed before his computer beeped and he bashed the keyboard.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing." Tony's frustrated expression turned on him as he gripped the keyboard fiercely.

"Depends what you think I'm doing." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure she is fine Tony; and besides I don't want to attend your funeral if she finds out your trying to track her phone." Scowling he turned back to his computer.

"It's not working, maybe if McGoo…"

"Tony, no."

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold but she couldn't force herself to move. Fear welded her to the spot she had curled up in and she shook uncontrollably. She didn't understand why she was acting the way she was, she didn't understand the feeling, the emotions but she knew it wasn't herself and she cursed thinking about how weak she had become. She tried to listen through the downpour outside but she heard nothing but the rain hitting concrete and Aluminium. While trying to even her breath she pulled in her knees towards her chest as she leant back on the cold concrete. She wasn't one hundred percent sure where she was but she didn't feel safe, not yet. She kept an ear out for any indication that he was coming, that he was still following her but her heartbeat hammered in her head making it impossible to concentrate. Dropping the gun that was gripped in her right hand she fished through her pockets until she found her mobile phone. Flicking it open she read the screen indicating she had 3 new voicemails. Pressing the cold plastic to her ear she listened as they played one after the other.<p>

"Hey Ziva, its Tony… Would you… ummm… Just give me a call back."

*BEEP*

"Hey, it's me again. Look I understand if you don't wanna talk anymore but… At least let me know if you're Okay… Yeah…"

*BEEP*

"Look you have been gone hours, just let me, us, let us know where you are okay… Please…"

*BEEP*

She felt her chest constrict as she listened to the messages and let the phone drop to her side before groaning to the sky. She let her head drop back with a thump against the concrete as she decided what to do. She was pretty sure that she had shaken off the suspect but still fear rooted her to the grounded and she didn't dare go back outside by herself. Although she felt like a coward she knew what she had to do. After a while she picked up her phone and pressed the keypad before holding the phone to her ear whilst it rang. She was answered by silence at the other end and when she finally found her voice it came out quite and small.

"I need you to come get me."

* * *

><p>Her words played in his mind on replay, he didn't ask anything beyond the address but he could hear the distress in her voice and he knew something was wrong. All anger from earlier that morning had subsided and pure concern had taken its place as he sped towards the address she had given him. He had no idea what to expect when he got there but she sounded pretty shaken up and he could only imagine the worse. What baffled him the most was why she had called him out of all people, after what had happened and after not returning his calls he would have expected her to call Gibbs, maybe even McGee before himself.<p>

Pulling up he only just noticed his surroundings. The ally was dark and the buildings surrounding him were at least two stories high and made of concrete. Getting out of the car he looked up into the drizzling rain and found the building Ziva tried to describe. Although vague, the description fit none of the other buildings; so he walked over, gun drawn, not knowing what to expect. The place looked abandoned as he walked inside the concrete room, puddles of water lay on the floor as it dripped from the story above and crates lined the walls. Turning his flashlight on, he scanned the room and treaded lightly over to the stack of crates. Hearing a sound he rounded the crates to see a gun pointed at his face and too his relief one partner safe and sound. Her face held an expression of defeat and anxiety as the gun wavered before it finally was lowered and placed on the ground. She sat there with an expression on her face that brought back memories of Somalia. The same expression when she first saw him then was etched across her face now and she sat in silence just staring at him. Without a word he moved over to her and sat on the ground leaning back on the same concrete wall she was rested against. Spreading his leg he rested his elbows on his knees and let out a deep breath. Nothing would come to mind on what to say and he all of a sudden felt nervous. Nervous for how it would be between them and nervous to find out what had happened. As they sat in silence he felt pressure against his arm and looked over to see Ziva's head resting on his shoulder; he smiled to himself as he felt the tension lift.

"I'm sorry"

"No problem, it wasn't that far out here." She looked up at him with an unreadable expression before returning her head to his shoulder.

"No, I mean for everything." Although not much to anyone else, Tony knew that took a lot for her to say. Moving his hand to her face he shifted a strand of hair that covered a purple mark and frowned.

"What happened?" She picked at her cuticle nervously as she tried to form her words, her head twitching to the side as she thought.

"I was coming, this morning." She looked up slowly as he sat patiently and she gave a shaky smile before continuing. "I decided to walk, I needed some air and… To think. I was close to the park when I realised someone was following me. I did not get a good look; he had sunglasses and a baseball cap." She rubbed her face and took a deep breath trying to calm herself but he could see the frustration under the surface. "I panicked, again. I did not know who he was and I thought…" Again she took in a raggered breath and forced her eyes shut. Tony reached over for her hand and to his surprise she squeezed his slightly before relaxing into it. "I thought it was him, so I tried to lose him but he kept following me. Before I knew it we were in an ally. I just ran. I did not think, I could not think. I did not even see who it was. I found the door open and ran in here and I have been sitting here ever since."

"But it has been hours."

"I did not even notice, I just didn't want to go outside." Tony again brushed aside the strand of hair and brushed his thumb over the purple bruise.

"How did this happen." She managed a small laugh at this as she remembered.

"I hit my head on the corner of that crate." She pointed at it and smiled and he too smiled while continuing to brush her cheek. She shivered and he again remembered their surroundings. Standing up he pulled her with him and turned to go but she stopped him by grabbing his arm. He looked at her surprised and she took a step closer her eyes big and her gaze taking in his face. Slowly she reached her hand up and placed it against his flushed cheek before leaning closer and hesitating. She looked away slightly and moved to kiss his cheek instead but he turned his head and captured her lips. Her breath blew out quickly in shock but she kissed back before pulling away. The kiss was brief but he knew that was all she could give right now and when he saw the smile across her lips he couldn't help but reflect it. Grasping her hand in his he gave a gentle tug and they moved towards the door.

Thankfully for them both, actions really do speak louder than words.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: What did you think? I seriously took me forever to write and I feel a bit rusty because I haven't written anything for ages! Please review and tell me what you think! :D<strong>

**Keely :o)**

**p.s. Oh, and Happy New Year everyone! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: Here is another chapter! Sorry for the lateness but I guess you guys would be use to it... sorry... I am getting ready for uni and start in only a couple of weeks! :D Anyway this chapter I added some light stuff or you and I hope you guys like it! :) Thankyou to all my dedicated readers and reviewers! Thanks for putting up with me! haha anyway... Read, review and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Ziva sat behind her desk with a coffee mug in her hand and Tony's oversized grey 'NCIS' hoodie on. The rain continued to pour down relentlessly outside as the rest of her team made a 'campfire' around her desk. She flinched a little as Gibbs lightly tapped her arm and she realised she had gone into some sort of trance.<p>

"Ziva did you hear me?" She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and returning her gaze to the lukewarm coffee in front of her.

"Sorry" she croaked out, barely above a whisper and Gibbs got her to look at him before repeating the question.

"Did you know who he was, the man that followed you?" She shook her head. "Did you see what he looked like?" She shook her head again.

"No, I did not stop. I just ran."

"Did you see anything at all? Was it a guy?" McGee asked her only to get a shrug in return. Gibbs continued with his line of questioning.

"Did you see a shadow at all? Could you tell if he was short or tall? Wearing dark colours?"

"Look I don't know! All I saw was a baseball cap from the corner of my eye. That's it!" She stood up suddenly, making the coffee splash over the edge of her mug. "If I knew something Gibbs I would tell you! I am sorry I did not stop to get his address and phone number but I just ran OK! I can't help you!" With that she left the room leaving three stunned agents behind.

"Boss did we have to question her tonight?" Tony felt a little angry towards Gibbs at pushing her after everything that had happened that day, but inside he knew they had to find out if she was in danger.

"What if it was Addison Tony?" He knew he cared about her too and that it was for her own good so he sighed before nodding his agreement. "Take her home." He stood up and walked towards the bathroom dodging a woman who gave him a bizarre look as he slipped into the ladies. He snuck in to see if it was all clear and saw Ziva standing over the ceramic basin, looking into it as water droplets ran down her face. He treaded softly until he was standing behind her and she looked at him in the mirror.

"You do realise this is the _women's_ bathroom?"

"I could say the same thing to you about the men's when you pay a visit." He smiled and got a small one out of her as she dried her face with her sleeve.

"Fair enough" She turned around to face him and he whipped a stray drop of water from her chin with his thumb.

"You alright?" She nodded, slightly unsure with herself and raised her eyes to him.

"Can we just…"

"Not talk about it?" She gave a weak smile and studied the features of his face for a moment. "Okay, but tomorrow we need to straighten a few things out." She felt like rolling her eyes at this because it was the last thing she felt like doing at that moment. He took a step forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Come on, I will take you home."

* * *

><p>The apartment was dimly lit as they both sat on the couch, steaming mugs of coffee in their hands. Ziva still wore the grey hoodie that Tony had lent her earlier on and couldn't bring herself to take it off. Not only was it warm, but it smelt of Tony and somehow made her feel more secure; not that she would ever admit it. They sat in silence, yet it wasn't uncomfortable and the sound of the rain outside made her feel calm, something that she hadn't felt for a long time. She could see Tony gazing at her from the corner of her eye and supressed a smile but as she watched she realised the intensity of his gaze, there was something there. Her brow furrowed as she tried to decipher the look he had etched across his features and she felt her heart swell in her chest.<p>

"Are you finished?" She stood up abruptly and reached her hand out for his mug and he chuckled slightly as he peered in.

"I have only drunk half of it." She nodded before retreating to the kitchen and pouring her nearly full mug of coffee down the sink. She just needed out, away from his gaze, because she felt the anxiety build in the pit of her stomach. The whole car ride home only one thing had occupied her mind, and that was the kiss they had shared early on. She had no idea what to do now, and it made her chest feel tight as she mildly panicked. They had been sitting on the couch in silence for quite some time and not knowing how to act had made her fidgety and nervous. She hated it, she hated the feeling of not knowing how to act or how to feel but the thought of things going back to the way they were between them also scared her to her surprise. Pouring herself a glass of water she glanced at the clock and calculated she had been in the kitchen for almost five minutes. Glancing around the corner she saw Tony stare idly at something on the wall. Spinning around she quickly drank the rest of her water and then wandered back into the lounge room quietly.

"I was wondering when you would come back, thought you ran off." She gave a small smile before positioning herself at the opposite end of the couch and pulling her feet up as she leant against the arm rest. Tony looked at the side of her face and resisted the urge to audibly sigh. He thought that they had both made their intentions clear, she seemed to have no objections to the kiss they shared late this afternoon but for some reason here she was sitting as far away as possible. He frowned before setting his mug on the coffee table and standing up. Ziva's head turned suddenly and confusion flickered across her features.

"I think I best be going…" He walked slowly towards the front door and grabbed his keys.

"Why?" She managed to croak out, surprised by her sudden sense of disappointment.

"You seem tired, and you have had a long day so I think I will just leave you." She watched him go, nodding slightly and when he finally shut the door behind him she realised how much she needed him to stay. She shot up from the couch and quickly ran towards her door, reefing it open and peering out. She saw him step into the elevator and made a dash for it, firing her arm between the doors as it was almost shut. When they opened again Tony looked up and couldn't help but smile at her sudden appearance. They both stood in silence for a moment as she tried to come up with what to say, having not thought that far ahead.

"Umm, I was just thinking that… I probably will not be able to get to sleep right now so…" She stumbled on her words and looked up to the left as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" He finished with a smirk. She gave him a genuine smile back before stepping back and allowing him out of the elevator.

"That would be nice."

* * *

><p>The mood had brightened noticeably since coming back to the apartment and they were now watching a movie with a blanket draped across their legs. Out of all the movies to choose from, they chose Titanic because Tony couldn't believe she hadn't seen it. It was a 'Classic' after all. Although the movie dragged on Tony most definitely did not care. For three hours and seventeen minutes he would see Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet woo each other until their tragic ending but that too meant spending another three hours and seventeen minutes with Ziva David. Although his eyes were on the television screen his attention was on something, or someone else. She seemed to be concentrating on the movie but her attention too was somewhere else entirely.<p>

She leant forward and took a swig of beer before placing it again on the wooden coffee table. After a few beers she felt relaxed and was enjoying her evening with Tony. The more time that passed the more comfortable she felt about being around him under these new circumstances, and even though they were sitting apart and just acting like they usually do, she felt as if something was different. She watched as Jack was dancing with a little girl in a crowded noisy room and they both had smiles as big as anything spread across their faces. The music was fast paced with fiddles and laughter. She watched as Jack spun the young girl and she smiled remembering a time that her father use to twirl her across the floor as just a child. Tony saw her bright eyes and smirk as the characters danced across the screen and before he knew what he was doing he stood with an outstretched hand towards her. She looked genuinely surprised and unsure as she stared at the hand in front of her. When she slowly stretched her hand towards him he suddenly pulled her up to her feet and twirled her around the room. She gave him a glorious sight as she threw back her head and let out a laugh. Her hair was left out and tickled the arm he had tightly wound around her waist. The music came to a stop and she went to sit back down but he stopped her, clearly waiting for something as he watched the television screen.

"I'm sorry I am not very good at this." She smiled up at him and he leant close to whisper in her ear.

"Nonsense" With her attention drawn back to the TV she saw that Jack asked Rose to dance in quite the same fashion as Tony had and before she knew it the fiddles started up again and Tony beamed down at her. "Here we go!" She felt him pull her close again and they spun around the room to the Irish fiddles. Ziva couldn't help but giggle as he pulled her with him and they spun round and round.

"I'm Dizzy Tony!" She half cried between peals of laughter and he couldn't help but roar with laughter back. He began to gallop sideways up and down the room and for the finale he spun her around again knocking into the coffee table. They both glanced as Ziva's beer rocked back and forth before falling sideways pouring it onto the floor. They both found themselves diving for it and putting it upright. Ziva found herself on the floor between the coffee table and the couch as Tony stood in front of her. There was silence for a second as they inspected the floor before the both exploded into fits of laughter. Even after they had both ceased laughing wide grins were on their faces. Tony held out his hand to help her up and when she was finally on her feet pulled her close. Looking into his eyes she let out another giggle as his hand slid to her cheek. When she finally realised what was happening the smile diminished and she felt nervous, but the look in her partners eyes and the smile on his face seemed to keep her at bay and as he leaned in she moved forward also as he captured her lips. Her hands came up and locked behind his neck and she could feel him smile against her lips which she returned. The kiss was slow and passionate not fiery and frantic like hers had been in the pass. They were both enjoying each other and they were both happy with the slow pace. He pulled back to examine her face and seeing the same grin he had reflected on her features made his stomach flip. He leant in and gave her another peck before his mobile shrilled in his pocket. Pulling it out he held it to his ear without taking his gaze off a pair of chocolate eyes.

"Helllooo" His grin quickly faded and he cleared his throat. "Boss, what's happening?" Ziva watched as his face went from serious to confused to pure shock. Her smile quickly faded also as she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "You're kidding?"

"Tony?" He held up a hand to shush her and walked to her bedroom before shutting the door. She felt annoyed that she was being excluded and panic flooded her. She paced the room for a few minutes but he still hadn't come out of her room. Stomping over to her bedroom door she went to knock when it opened in front of her. Looking up she saw that Tony was smiling slightly yet she could tell the news was still serious.

"What! What is it?" She could no longer contain her curiosity and he reached out, taking her hands in his. "Tony?" Taking a deep breath he gave a small smile before speaking.

"Gibbs got a call from a morgue down in Florida… They have Addison."

"What?"

"Ziva, Ryan Addison is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Sooo, what did you guys think! I honestly didn't really like the titanic haha although I haven't watched it for a lonngg time! Also Addison is dead hey? Wonder what happened there? This fic is nearing the end so please tell me what you think because there will not be many chances left!<br>Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Keely :o)**


End file.
